So Far Away
by rilakkumamon
Summary: Mereka bilang uang bukan segalanya. Mereka juga bilang bahwa uang tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Wake up, Dude. Uang mungkin bukan segalanya tapi segalanya perlu uang. Bahkan uang bisa membeli kebahagiaan dan cinta. / YoonMin and VKook! [Slight!VMin!YoonKook] / GS!Jimin and GS!Jungkook. / YoonMin special chap up! OFFICIALLY END!
1. Prologue

"Mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja menemui kekasihku."

"..pergilah."

"Tanpa perlu kauusir pun aku akan pergi."

* * *

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku bukan mainan! Kau tidak bisa membuangku kemudian kembali padaku!"

"Aku tidak, maksudku, baiklah, maafkan aku. Bisa kita kembali dari awal?"

"Ketika pekerjaanmu hancur, _lagi_ , apa kau akan kembali membuangku?"

"..."

"Lihat. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya."

* * *

"Aku hamil."

"..apa?"

* * *

"Persetan denganmu! Kita selesai!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'selesai'_?! Kita bahkan tidak pernah memulai _apa pun_!"

* * *

"Kita akan menikah."

"..maaf. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini sendiri."

* * *

AN: HAYOO SIAPA YANG HAMIL? SIAPA YANG SELESAI? SIAPA YANG GA MAU NIKAH HAYOOO? #plak

Genre projek ff kali ini: DRAMA TJOY. Jadi maklumin kalo ff kali ini agak lebay nan melow ye.

Ga sampe belasan kok _chap_ -nya. Ampun, hayati sendiri juga ga kuat. Paling banter 7/8 lah. Kalo bisa kurang.

YoonMin dengan bumbu VMin, YoonKook, dan VKook mwehehe

GS!Jimin dan GS!Jungkook ya saudara-saudara.

 _Mind to respond this ff with review? Thanks!_

P.s: gue _post_ ini bukan karena gue galau _FanMeet_ Seventeen kok HAHAHAHAAA #mewekcantik


	2. Begin

Uang hanyalah benda fana yang membuat kita meninggalkan segalanya. Termasuk cinta.

Dan karena benda fana itu aku telah dicampakan.

* * *

 _Warning_ : sinetron abis, bagi yang ga suka _genre_ kaya gini mending pergi ya daripada muntah-muntah.

 _Disclaimer_ : BTS' members belong to BigHit Ent, family, and fans.

 _Don't like this pairing? Close this page, write your own story and pairing. Thanks!_

* * *

Gadis bermanik _onyx_ dengan surai oranye tak dapat mengalihkan atensinya pada etalase toko yang ia lewati. Atensinya berpusat pada sebuah sepatu olahraga dengan merek mahal yang kini tengah digemari kalangan remaja. Bimbang ia rasakan. Hatinya mengatakan ia harus membeli sepatu itu, tetapi otaknya tidak mengizinkan ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Bayangan akan seseorang tengah mengenakan sepatu itu saat _jogging_ pada akhirnya membuat gadis itu melangkah. Bunyi lonceng yang terbentur pintu terbuka membuat bunyi nyaring dan membuat ia mendapat salam dari seorang pegawai yang sedaritadi sudah memandanginya dari dalam toko sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat datang,"

"Aku mau membeli sepatu yang itu," ucapnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Ah, baik. Untuk pria atau wanita?"

"Pria,"

Senyum wanita tersebut semakin mengembang, " _ne_ , kebetulan itu adalah sepatu pasangan. Anda berminat membelinya? Ada diskon khusus tentunya,"

Manik _onyx_ minimalis milik gadis bersurai oranye itu membulat. Ia tetaplah wanita yang lemah mendengar kata _pasangan_ dan _diskon_.

"Baik aku beli sepasang."

Kalimat barusan diucapkan tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

* * *

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat aktifitas gadis bersurai oranye itu berhenti seketika. Pipinya mengembung lucu karena tengah menahan pizza yang telah ia gigit ke dalam pipi kanannya.

"Jim?"

Suara berat dengan sarat lelah di dalamnya terdengar pelan.

" _Ne_ , aku di dapur!"

"Sepatu siapa?"

Bukan sapaan ' _malam'_ atau pun pertanyaan ' _kau sudah makan?_ ' yang Jimin, gadis dengan surai oranye itu dapatkan. Kini lelaki yang menjadi tersangka membuka pintu sudah berdiri di depannya sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

Mereka kini berada di dapur, Jimin tengah duduk di meja makan dengan sekotak pizza di depannya.

"..aku?"

Alis lawan bicaranya mengernyit heran, "kau beli sepatu _lagi_?"

Jimin memajukan bibir ranumnya membuat seseorang di sana berusaha tidak menyerangnya saat ini juga.

"Aku juga beli untukmu. Ini,"

Yoongi, nama lelaki itu, terdiam beberapa detik sebelum tertawa pelan, yang merasa tersindir akibat ditertawakan mencebik lucu, " _wae_?"

"Tidak biasanya kau membelikanku barang,"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau,"

" _Aish_ , sensitif sekali—ah, _couple_?"

Entah kenapa pipi Jimin merona. Ia tidak berpikir akan semalu ini saat tahu bahwa ia membelikan sepatu _couple_ untuk mereka berdua. Melihat reaksi gadis di depannya membuat Yoongi gemas. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke belakang gadis bersurai oranye itu dan memeluk pundaknya. Membiarkan kepala gadis ini menyandar di perutnya.

Jimin yang baru saja ingin menggigit lagi pizza yang tingal setengah, merasa dirinya melayang. Reflek ia langsung memeluk benda terdekat dan ternyata leher lelaki yang menggendongnyalah yang ia peluk.

Ciuman lembut diberikan dan diterima dengan baik oleh Jimin.

"Terima kasih," setelahnya ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi lebih panas dan menuntut.

Dan kini yang terdengar adalah suara erangan kenikmatan dari kedua belah pihak.

* * *

Ketika Jimin membuka kelopak matanya, kekosongan di tempat tidur adalah hal biasa. Dirinya sudah tidak terkejut akan ditinggal sendirian di pagi hari oleh Yoongi. Namun, melihat kini lelaki itu berdiri mengahadap kaca untuk mengikat dasi adalah hal langka yang membuat manik _onyx_ gadis itu terbuka lebar.

"Yoongi?"

"Hm?" menjawab tanpa mengalihkan atensi. Keduanya bertatapan lewat kaca.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jimin, Yoongi berbalik dan menyelesaikan dasinya kemudian baru berkata, "aku mungkin tidak akan pulang dalam beberapa hari,"

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menarik selimut putih agar menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu langsung melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah terdiam.

Ya, dirinya sudah terbiasa.

* * *

Hubungannya dengan Yoongi bukanlah hubungan yang kalian pikirkan. Mereka hanya sebatas ' _teman'_. Lelaki itu mendapat yang ia mau, kepuasan dalam hal biologis dan sang gadis mendapatkan pula hal yang ia inginkan, uang. Namun, Jimin bukanlah jalang. Ini _bukanlah_ pekerjaannya. Ia tidak melayani Yoongi untuk mendapatkan uang. Yoongi hanya akan melakukannya jika ia mau, jika tidak pun ia tetap membiarkan Jimin memakai kartu kredit miliknya sepuasnya.

Hubungan mereka cukup rumit karena itu Jimin sama sekali tidak mau memikirkan apalagi menjabarkannya. Asal kartu milik Yoongi masih berada di genggamannya itu sudah cukup.

Setelah ditinggal lelaki itu, gadis bersurai oranye itu segera membasuh diri dan memoles dirinya sebelum pergi keluar.

Sepatu olahraga yang ia beli kemarin ia gunakan. Langkahnya pasti, tak ada keraguan sama sekali. Senyum ia pasang selama perjalanan. Beberapa makanan kecil dan barang berupa baju dan sepatu yang ia beli saat melintasi toko dalam perjalanan digenggam oleh kedua tangannya.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pagar sebatas dada berwarna hitam dengan plang 'Panti Asuhan' yang penuh dengan gambar khas anak-anak.

" _EONNI_!" adalah kata pertama yang menyambutnya. Senyum gadis itu semakin lebar sehingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Pagar dibuka oleh perempuan remaja bersurai hitam, " _Eonni_ ayo masuk!"

Baru satu langkah melewati pagar dirinya sudah di kelilingi beberapa anak yang antusias dengan kedatangannya, "Wooshin- _ah_ , tolong bawa ini ke dalam, ini untuk kalian,"

" _Gomawo_ , _Noona_!"

Beberapa anak masuk ke dalam karena kini mereka lebih antusias dengan barang yang Jimin belikan. Hal itu membuat gadis itu tertawa renyah.

"Jim?"

Menoleh dan mendapati wanita paruh baya memanggilnya membuat air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, " _Eomma_ ,"

Jimin segera berhamburan memeluk wanita yang barusan ia panggil ' _eomma'_. Tentu wanita itu bukanlah _eomma_ -nya. Wanita itu adalah ibu bagi mereka semua yang ada di panti ini.

" _Aigoo_ , _eonni_ masih saja cengeng," gadis bersurai hitam yang tadi menyambutnya mencibir geli mendapati _eonni_ -nya tengah sesenggukan di dalam dekapan sang _eomma_.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo masuk," mereka pun masuk dan segera Jimin duduk di sofa yang tidak terlalu besar yang berada di ruang main. Sang _eomma_ membawakan cangkir kesukaan Jimin yang berisi susu cokelat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jim?"

"Aku baik, _eomma_ sendiri?"

Senyum yang diberikan wanita itu membuat hati Jimin menghangat, "baik Jim. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau terlalu sering ke sini. Apa itu tidak menganggu pekerjaanmu?"

Hati Jimin tersayat mendengarnya. Ingin sekali gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak keberatan karena ia tidak sedang bekerja. Namun, jika ia menjawab seperti itu akan membuat ibunya kaget dan pasti bertanya dari mana ia mendapat uang untuk membeli segala jenis barang untuk mereka. Untuk itu Jimin hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

" _Ani_ , sama sekali tidak menganggu, _Eom_ —"

"TAEHYUNG- _OPPA_!"

Jimin langsung terhenyak mendengar nama tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat meluncur dari dahinya. Jemari mungilnya yang tengah memegang cangkir bergetar.

Langkah kaki yang Jimin yakini _orang itu_ terdengar jelas dan berhenti setelah langkah kedua belas.

"Apa kabar _eomma_?" suara berat itu menyusup paksa gendang telinga sang gadis bersurai oranye. Berharap bahwa _ia_ tidak menyadari keberadaannya di sini. Dalam hati Jimin meruntuki kesalahannya mampir ke panti pada hari ini.

"Baik, apa kabarmu, Taehyung- _ah_?"

"Baik. Bagaimana kabarmu, Jimin- _ah_?"

Dan Jimin bersumpah bahwa cangkir hampir meluncur dari tangannya saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh lelaki itu.

* * *

Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana ini terjadi, ia tidak tahu mengapa sekarang ia berada di kedai kopi berdua dengan lelaki yang ingin ia hindari setengah mati.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Jim,"

Manik _onyx_ miliknya memilih memerhatikan meja kaca ketimbang menatap lawan bicaranya.

"..aku baik."

Tawa renyah yang Jimin tahu dipaksakan itu keluar.

"Kau tambah cantik, Jim. Aku tidak menyangka warna oranye akan sangat pantas untukmu,"

Gadis bermanik _onyx_ itu seharusnya membalas atau setidaknya mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai jawaban, tetapi Jimin hanya diam. Maniknya bergulir dengan berani menatap sang lawan bicara.

"..kau juga pantas dengan warna cokelat, Taehyung- _ah_ ,"

Taehyung, lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicara Jimin, tersenyum karena pada akhirnya ia yang menjadi atensi _onyx_ gadis itu.

"Terima kasih,"

Dan keheningan menyambut mereka tapi kedua manik itu masih sibuk bertatapan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" dan kalimat yang barusan ditanyakan Jimin membuat senyum di wajah Taehyung pudar. Jimin tahu bahwa ketika dirinya menanyakan seputar pekerjaan Taehyung akan menjadi sangat sensitif.

Karena pekerjaan yang menjadi _alasan_ Taehyung memutuskan Jimin.

"..baik,"

Singkat dan butuh beberapa detik untuk Taehyung menjawabnya. Jimin mengangguk samar dan berharap kakinya membawa dirinya pergi dari tempat ini. Di apartemen sendiri nyatanya lebih nyaman untuknya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aku menjadi _manager_ di suatu perusahaan." Adalah lanjutan yang diberikan Taehyung. Membuat manik _onyx_ Jimin melebar karena tidak menyangka Taehyung akan membahas pekerjaannya.

Namun, melihat manik _caramel_ lelaki di hadapannya membuat hati Jimin kembali terluka. Jimin tahu apa arti pandangan itu. Sangat tahu.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , _jebal_.." gumam Jimin dengan mata sendu.

Taehyung yang paham bahwa gadis di depannya ini mengerti gelagatnya tetap mengatakan apa yang ingin ia utarakan.

"Jim, bisakah kita kembali?"

* * *

Getaran ponsel milik lelaki bersurai _blonde_ yang tengah sibuk mengecek berkas membuat dirinya menghentikan aktifitasnya. Nama 'Little Bunny' terpampang di layar membuat senyum lelaki ini mengembang walau samar.

"Ada apa, _Baby Bun_?"

Mendapati julukan itu membuat tawa manis terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Oppa _~ aku bukan kelinci!"_

" _Ne_ , baiklah, _Princess_. Ada apa?"

" _Apakah kekasihku yang gila bekerja ini tengah sibuk? Karena kini_ Princess _-nya sedang berada di bandara Seoul sendirian,"_

Tawa kini Yoongi berikan karena jawaban yang ia dapat, "kau sudah sampai Seoul? Baiklah, akan aku jemput,"

" _Oppa jjang! Ppalli!"_

Dan sambungan terputus membuat Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia segera membereskan berkas yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , tolong urus sisanya."

" _Ne_ , _Sajangnim_ ,"

Setelah meminta tolong asistennya ia segera melangkah menuju parkiran untuk menjemput kekasihnya di bandara.

* * *

" _OPPA_!"

Pekikan riang Yoongi terima begitu ia sampai di tempat kekasihnya berada. Kekasih manisnya langsung menerjang dirinya dengan pelukan erat.

"Bagaimana Jepang, _Baby Bun_?"

"Hebat! Aku pergi ke banyak tempat! Tapi aku tidak menemukan banyak barang Iron Man di sana, yang ada hanya Kumamon bodoh kesukaan Oppa,"

Yoongi tergelak karena ucapan lebar kekasihnya dan juga kalimat setengah merajuk.

"Kau ini perempuan, seharusnya menyukai benda manis bukannya Iron Man dan Kumamon tidak bodoh, dia itu lucu,"

Gadis bersurai hitam dengan mata besar itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya, "iya, yang bodoh kan _Oppa_!"

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati gadis di depannya, "apa kau lapar? Ayo makan,"

"Yeay, aku cinta _Oppa_!" dan kecupan ringan di bibir Yoongi dapatkan dari kekasihnya.

Jeon Jungkook, gadis bersurai hitam itu kini berlari meninggalkan Yoongi dan koper besarnya.

" _Oppa_ , _ppalli_! Aku lapar!" Jungkook berteriak dari kejauhan yang membuat Yoongi mendengus pelan sembari menggeret koper kekasihnya.

TBC

* * *

AN: sudah kebuka beberapa bagi yang penasaran mwehehehe. Untuk masalah _rate_ , aku taro M karena ff ini ga bisa taro di T. Plis jangan ngarep di sini bakal ada adegan naena. Ada sih tapi ga tersirat.

 _Next chap_ : masa lalu VMin (termasuk cerita mereka di panti asuhan dan masa lalu mereka #ea) dan sedikit masalah YoonKook.

Aku senang untuk _prologue_ lumayan banyak yang _fav_ dan _follow_ walau yang _review_ sedikit~ kuharap _chap_ satu ini bikin kalian wahai pen- _follow_ dan pen- _fav_ tertarik untuk men- _review_ ~

Kubalas _review_ dulu yah~

JnxJxk: wkwk iyalah yg hamil pasti antara Jim atau Kookie XD | jojow2213, yoongiena, hyena lee,kuhaku, Jannes, pachannica: syudah lanjut XD mari dinikmati(?) | annisadamayanti54: _review_ -mu bikin aku mewek huhu | terima kasih untuk _fav_ dan _follow_ juga muah~

* * *

BehindTheScene (karena _spoiler_ untuk _next chap_ sudah _mainstream_ )

..Jimin tahu apa arti pandangan itu. Sangat tahu.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , _jebal_.."

Taehyung yang paham bahwa gadis di depannya ini mengerti gelagatnya tetap mengatakan apa yang ingin ia utarakan.

"Jim, maaf aku lupa bawa dompet, pinjem uangmu dulu, ya,"

"..sue kamu cuk banget,"

 **"CUT!"**


	3. Our Past

Usia Jimin baru 7 tahun saat ia melihat anak laki-laki itu untuk pertama kalinya. Surai hitam berantakan, wajah penuh debu dengan bercak air mata serta badan bergetar ketakukan terpaku dalam memorinya. Tangisan keras membuat hati Jimin kecil tercubit. Tak lama ia ikut menangis keras menemani anak laki-laki tersebut membuat sang _eomma_ kelabakan.

Sang _Eomma_ yang kebetulan tengah keluar belanja mendapati mobil pemadam dan banyak orang-orang menatap prihatin sebuah rumah yang habis dilahap api. Anak lelaki tengah menangis keras di sebelah mobil pemadam dengan wajah memerah dan keadaan memilukan. Saat beliau bertanya kenapa ia menangis hanya dijawab tangisan. Beliau akhirnya bertanya kepada seseorang di sana dan dijawab bahwa anak itu habis ditimpa musibah. Akhirnya beliau membawa anak kecil itu ke panti.

* * *

 _Warning_ : sinetron abis, bagi yang ga suka _genre_ kaya gini mending pergi ya daripada muntah-muntah.

 _Disclaimer_ : BTS' members belong to BigHit Ent, family, and fans.

 _Don't like this pairing? Close this page, write your own story and pairing. Thanks!_

* * *

Esoknya Jimin kecil mengetahui semuanya tentang anak laki-laki itu yang kini menjadi bagian dari rumah panti mereka.

Namanya Kim Taehyung. Seluruh keluarganya meninggal akibat kebakaran yang melahap abis rumah beserta nyawa. Hanya anak laki-laki itu yang selamat. Sang Ibu melilit tubuh kecilnya dengan selimut tebal dan mendekapnya sampai pada akhirnya pemadam menemukan mereka.

Taehyung kecil hanya diam. Tidak mau bersosialisasi. Ia hanya akan duduk di pojok ruangan sambil termenung.

Semua anak di panti enggan mendekatinya, pernah Taehyung kecil diajak bermain dan berakhir ia akan marah-marah kemudian berteriak histeris. Kejadian itu membuat ia tidak pernah diajak bermain lagi dengan anak lainnya.

Jimin kecil merasa bahwa menjauhinya bukan hal yang benar. Jimin tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian, maka itu ia tidak ingin Taehyung merasakannya. Dengan berani ia menghampiri Taehyung.

" _Annyeong_ , Taehyung- _ah_ , um, namaku Jimin,"

Manik _caramel_ yang diajak bicara menyipit tak suka. Alisnya menukik tanda marah.

"Pergi," desisnya marah.

Jimin kecil yang keras kepala tetap tersenyum walau mendapat penolakan dengan sangat jelas itu, "kau mau main—"

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Kejadian itu begitu cepat saat tangan kecil milik Taehyung meninju pipi gembil kanan Jimin. Jimin yang tidak tahu akan mendapat penolakan begitu kejam langsung tersungkur ke belakang.

Anak laki-laki itu panik begitu mendapati warna merah terang di pipi kanan Jimin. Sambil menahan tangis karena takut, Taehyung kecil segera berteriak.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG PERGI! BUKAN SALAHKU! KAU YANG SALAH!"

Teriakan itu membuat beberapa anak yang tengah bermain menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menatap kedua anak di pojok ruangan.

Taehyung yang mendapat pandangan intimidasi—menurutnya—segera menangis kencang sembari menjambaki surai hitamnya, "INI BUKAN SALAHKU!"

Sang _eomma_ berlari terpogoh dari dapur dikarenakan suara teriakan dan tangisan Taehyung. Dengan segera ia menghampiri kedua anaknya. Ia melihat Jimin dengan warna merah di pipi berusaha menahan tangis dengan menggigit bibirnya dan Taehyung yang masih menangis histeris sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

"Tenanglah Taehyung- _ah_ ,"

"I—iya, Taehyung jangan nangis.. Ji—Jim gapapa, kok,"

Sang _eomma_ terhenyak begitu mendengar anak perempuannya berkata sambil menahan air mata yang siap meluncur. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Jimin adalah sosok cengeng karena itu melihat hal seperti ini membuatnya kaget sekaligus terharu.

Taehyung kecil kemudian meredakan tangisnya, "be—benar?"

"I—iya.. tapi Tae—Taehyung janji jangan nangis lagi.."

Interaksi ini membuat hati sang _eomma_ terenyuh.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Taehyung hanya menempel dengan Jimin. Ke mana pun anak perempuan itu pergi pasti ada Taehyung yang mengikutinya.

Jimin kecil bahagia mendapati bahwa Taehyung kecil tidak lagi sendirian karena kini anak laki-laki itu mempunyainya.

Saat itu bulan bersinar malu-malu karena awan menyelimutinya. Lampu padam seketika di panti membuat beberapa anak menjerit kaget setengah takut.

" _EOMMA_!"

" _EONNI_ DI MANA?!"

" _NOONA_ AKU TAKUT!"

Jeritan itu membuat sang _eomma_ dan beberapa anak remaja memasuki kamar adik-adiknya dan memeluk menenangkan mereka.

Taehyung kecil hanya terdiam dengan badan bergetar ketakutan. Gelap membuat dirinya mengingat kembali kejadian yang menewaskan keluarganya. Sugesti di pikirannya sekarang membuat ia merasakan rasa panas seperti tengah di kelilingi api.

"PANAS! PANAS! TOLONG AKUU!"

Jeritannya berlomba dengan jeritan anak lain membuat suaranya tenggelam. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang anak laki-laki itu punya, ia berucap lirih.

"Jimin, tolong aku.."

Air mata mengalir bak sungai ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sedetik setelahnya ia mendengar langkah kaki dan terang lampu senter mendekati kamarnya yang diisi oleh dirinya sendiri.

"TAETAE! _GWAENCHANHA_?!"

Taehyung kecil langsung menangis keras begitu mendapati Jimin kecil dengan rambut berantakan dan selimut yang masih melilit tubuh mungilnya beserta senter di tangan kanan berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Ya_ , jangan menangis! Jimin di sini,"

"Jim, aku takut,"

Kalimat itu diucapkan Taehyung mati-matian bersama dengan suara isak tangis.

" _Gwaenchanha_. Sekarang Taehyung punya Jimin. Jangan takut, _ara_?"

Dan entah mengapa kalimat itu terpaku dalam pikiran sang anak laki-laki.

* * *

Terhitung seminggu kurang dua hari kedatangan seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengaku Bibi dari Taehyung. Wanita itu datang dengan mobil hitam, bermaksud membawa Taehyung pulang.

"Saya Bibinya dari Daegu. Saya baru mendapat kabar kebakaran yang menimpa _Uri_ Taehyung beberapa hari lalu dan baru tahu bahwa Taehyung berada di sini. _Eomma_ Taehyung adalah kakakku, jadi aku ingin merawat Taehyung,"

Taehyung hanya diam. Berdiri sembari mengernyitkan dahinya dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan sang _eomma_. Kepala kecilnya menggeleng, menolak ikut dengan bibinya.

"Aku mau di sini. Jimin ada di sini. Aku tidak mau ikut Bibi!"

Jimin kecil beserta anak lainnya hanya melihat dari balik jendela rumah. Manik _onyx_ milik Jimin tergenang air mata, siap untuk turun kapan saja. Entah senang karena Taehyung kini tidak sendirian lagi karena masih ada keluarga atau iri lantaran ada seseorang yang menjemput Taehyung keluar dari panti seperti keinginan yang berada di lubuk hatinya.

Hati Jimin tercubit iri begitu mengingat bahwa beberapa temannya di panti sudah diadopsi oleh keluarga baru. Jimin kecil ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai keluarga. Bagaimana rasanya dibuatkan masakan oleh Ibu dan digendong oleh Ayah. Yang ia tahu, ia dibuang saat bayi oleh Ibu kandungnya di depan pintu panti.

"AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI! AKU MAU SAMA JIMIN DI SINI!"

Teriakkan beserta tangis itu terdengar sampai ke dalam rumah membuat sang pemilik nama terhenyak kaget.

Kaki mungilnya segera keluar menghampiri Taehyung sambil berlari kecil.

"TaeTae jangan begitu. Kan Bibi sudah repot-repot jemput TaeTae,"

Kalimat itu membuat tiga orang di sana terperangah. Dua orang dewasa di sana tersenyum lembut melihat Jimin kecil mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menahan tangis.

"Ta—tapi Taehyung mau sama-sama Jimin,"

Taehyung kecil sibuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi gembilnya. Dengan senyum manis Jimin kecil mengusap surai hitam anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Jimin juga senang sama-sama TaeTae tapi TaeTae masih punya Bibi. Kalau TaeTae kangen Jimin, kan bisa ke sini. Kita bisa main sama-sama,"

"..janji?"

" _Ne_!"

Bibi Taehyung tersenyum senang mendapati keponakannya bersedia untuk dibawa pulang, "terima kasih. Aku akan mengirimkan _bantuan_ untuk panti ini,"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Nyonya,"

"Tidak, kalian sudah repot mengurusi _Uri_ Taehyung. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih dengan _bantuan_ yang akan kukirim,"

" _Ne_ , baiklah, Nyonya, terima kasih,"

Wanita paruh baya itu lantas menekuk lututnya agar tingginya sejajar dengan tinggi Jimin, "terima kasih, Sayang. Bibi janji akan sering membawa Taehyung main ke sini,"

" _Ne_ ,"

Wanita itu lantas berdiri dan segera menggandeng tangan Taehyung.

"Nah, bilang selamat tinggal kepada semuanya, Taehyungie,"

"..dadah, _eomma_ , _noona_ , teman-teman.."

Lambaian tangan Taehyung dibalas oleh semua yang ada di dalam rumah menyaksikan semuanya lewat kaca.

"..dadah, Jiminie,"

* * *

Dan kepergian Taehyung langsung disambut dengan air mata Jimin yang mengalir deras.

"Apa maksudmu, Tae?"

Manik _onyx_ gadis bersurai oranye itu menyipit tajam.

"Kau, aku, _kita_ —"

Gadis itu membuang napas jengah.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku bukan mainan! Kau tidak bisa membuangku kemudian kembali padaku!"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Otaknya berpikir untuk menyusun kalimat yang bisa membuat gadis di depannya mengerti.

"Aku tidak, maksudku, baiklah, maafkan aku. Bisa kita kembali dari awal?"

Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat Taehyung ucapkan. Jimin diam. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Ketika pekerjaanmu hancur, _lagi_ , apa kau akan kembali membuangku?"

"..."

"Lihat. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Manik _caramel_ milik Taehyung memandang telak manik gadis di hadapannya, "bukan begitu, aku—"

"Sudahlah. Kita _sudah_ berakhir, Taehyung. Tidak akan ada apa-apa lagi di antara—"

"Kau _tidak_ mengerti," lirih Taehyung dengan wajah frustrasi. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya, "kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, Jim,"

"Aku melakukan ini karena tidak ingin membuatmu menderita," lanjut Taehyung saat melihat Jimin terdiam yang seakan memberinya waktu agar menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dengar, aku ingin kau hidup berkecukupan denganku di masa depan, Jim. Jika aku tidak punya pekerjaan, aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu—"

"Dan memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan kita saat kau dipecat dan berharap kita akan bersatu lagi saat kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan kembali?"

"Tidak begitu—"

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku, Taehyung- _ssi_? Apakah menurutmu bahwa aku _akan_ bahagia hanya dengan uangmu?"

Cairan bening yang sedari tadi menumpuk di pelupuk gadis bersurai oranye ini langsung turun ketika kalimat tersebut selesai diucapkan.

"Jim,"

"Apa menurutmu aku dapat kau bahagiakan dengan kehidupan mewah?"

"…"

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan aku bahwa hanya dengan bersamamu saja sudah _cukup_ membuatku bahagia?"

"Jim, aku—"

"KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKANKU!"

"Jim, _jebal_ ,"

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, Taehyung- _ssi_. Selamat tinggal,"

* * *

Saat hubungannya dengan Yoongi terjalin, Jimin mendapat apa yang ia benci sekaligus yang ia butuhkan. Uang.

Jimin bebas memakai kartu milik pria bersurai _blonde_ itu. gadis itu langsung pergi berbelanja menggunakan kartu tersebut. Membeli apa yang ia mau dan apa yang menarik matanya.

Sejenak, ia puas. Bahkan senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat ia membawa lima tas belanjaan dari sebuah toko idamannya sewaktu remaja itu. Namun, hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa jam. Setelahnya yang dirasakan Jimin hampa.

Barang yang tadi ia beli tergeletak di lantai. Baju, sepatu, _make up_ , aksesoris bertebaran di mana-mana. Bahkan gadis itu menendang asal benda yang mengganggu langkahnya menuju kamar.

Hari pertama saat hubungan _pertemanannya_ dengan Yoongi adalah hari di mana Jimin menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan berbelanja. Malamnya gadis itu habiskan untuk menangis di tempat tidur.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis meraung. Kini hidupnya tidak tersiksa dulu. Jimin dapat membeli apa yang ia mau tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Namun, hatinya sakit setiap menikmati kartu berisi uang—yang mungkin ratusan juta itu.

Itu hanya berlangsung sehari. Besoknya dengan wajah datar ia akan memasuki toko dan membeli apa pun yang ia mau.

Saat ini gadis itu sudah berada di apartemen milik Yoongi—yang pria _blonde_ itu bilang apartemen ini boleh menjadi miliknya juga.

Mengingat pria _blonde_ kekurangan emosi itu entah mengapa membuat Jimin tersenyum. Tangan mungilnya mengambil ponsel dan mengusap layar ponsel. Jemarinya menyentuh ikon _chat_ dan mencari kontak pria itu.

' _Sudah makan?_ ' adalah kalimat yang Jimin ketik untuk pria itu.

Tak lama ponselnya bergetar dan nama 'myg' terpampang di layarnya. Segera ia menggeser ikon hijau.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Aku sudah makan. Kau?"_

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan, "kenapa tidak balas di _chat_ saja?"

"Wae _? Ada masalah jika kutelepon?"_

" _Aniyo_. Bukan begitu, ah sudahlah. Aku belum makan. Apa yang kau makan tadi?"

Tiba-tiba hening di seberang sana hanya terdengar bunyi ranjang berdecit karena diduduki seseorang.

" _Sate domba dan_ seafood _,"_

Kali ini giliran Jimin yang terdiam. Kedua makanan itu hanya akan Yoongi makan jika ada _dia_.

"..Jungkook sudah pulang?"

" _Hm,"_

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan makanan sekarang,"

" _Ara, annyeong,"_ –dan sambungan terputus.

Jimin terdiam mendapati fakta bahwa Jeon Jungkook, kekasih dari Yoongi sudah kembali dari Jepang.

Ya, Jimin tahu dari awal bahwa Yoongi memunyai kekasih. Lalu? Apa berarti Jimin dan Yoongi berselingkuh? _Damn,_ selingkuh apanya? Bahkan mereka berdua tidak memunyai hubungan sespesial itu. Hanya sebatas _pertemanan_ yang saling menguntungkan yang dimiliki mereka. Mengingat hubungannya dengan lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu membuat kepala Jimin berdenyut sakit.

Pernah sekali Jimin melihat foto gadis itu. Cantik. Mata gadis itu bulat seperti rusa, surainya hitam dengan wajah mulus dan putih bersih. Jimin sedikit iri bagaimana bentuk sempurna dari gadis itu, dan Yoongi yang beruntung menjadi kekasihnya.

Jimin juga pernah bertanya bagaimana hubungan pria itu dengan kekasihnya. Hal pertama yang Jimin tanyakan adalah apa mereka sudah pernah melakukan hal intim?

 _Tawa renyah yang diberikan Yoongi membuat Jimin terperangah._

" _Kau pasti sangat mencintai Jungkook," adalah kalimat yang Jimin ucapkan spontan saat itu._

" _Maksudmu?" Yoongi tak mengerti._

" _Ya, kau menahan hasratmu agar tidak merusak kekasihmu. Itu tandanya kau sangat mencintainya kan?"_

 _Yoongi hanya terdiam sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi lampu gantung, "entah,"_

"'Entah' _?"_

 _Pria_ blonde _itu merubah posisinya menyamping dengan tangan menahan kepalanya._

" _Entah aku mencintainya atau aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik karena itu aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal dewasa seperti itu padanya,"_

 _Jimin terdiam mencoba mencerna kalimat itu dan membuat dahinya berkerut, "tapi kalian sepasang kekasih?"_

" _Kami dijodohkan,"_

 _Bibir ranum gadis itu hanya membulat mengerti._

" _Tapi menurutku kau mencintainya, Yoongi,"_

" _..menurutmu begitu?"_

 _Dan hanya anggukan yang gadis itu berikan membuat Yoongi hanya tersenyum._

Kejadian itu berputar bagai film dalam kepala gadis bersurai oranye ini. Dengan napas kasar ia membuka kulkas dan memulai mengambil bahan makanan dan mulai memasak untuk dirinya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halooo~~

 _chap_ dua ini sudah aku _publish_ lebih dulu di wattpadku :3 ( _uname_ wattpad: rilakkumamon #promosi).

doakan aku ya, minggu depan aku tampil di acara MOS kampus dengan tim nariku bawain tarian BlackPink yang Dance Practice TT_TT demi apa tarian itu bikin tanganku encok #mewekcantik

Karena _words_ -nya udah panjang kubalas _review_ pake Q&A XD

 **Q: kookie tau gk yah hubungan yoonkook?**

 **A: tau tidak ya? tau tidak ya?**

 **Q: jadi yoonkook itu pacaran? trus vmin pernah pacaran gt?**

 **A: selamat kamu dapat kolor bolongnya Kookie! XD**

 **Q: Apa?! jadi YoonMin gue hts?**

 **A: mereka HTS rasa pacar, pacar rasa _friend with benefit_ , FWB rasa—oke cukup.**

 **Q: Siapa yg hamil? Siapaaaaaaa?**

 **A: BUKAN AKU KAK SUMPAH BUKAN AKUUUU TT_TT #ga**

oke deh, makasii buat pen- _follow_ , pen- _fav_ , dan yang udah cape2 _review_ #cipok ada pertanyaan? silakan kirim lewat _review_ MWAHAHAHA #ga

 _chap_ depan Taehyung banyak muncul yaa :'3 kutebarkan VMin _moment_ dulu kkk~

(p.s: banyak yang terhibur sama BTS ya, kabar baik kini BTS hadir di setiap _chap_ XD _enjoy_ :3)

* * *

BTS

..' _Sudah makan?_ ' adalah kalimat yang Jimin ketik untuk pria itu.

Tak lama ponselnya bergetar dan nama 'myg' terpampang di layarnya. Segera ia menggeser ikon hijau.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Kepo lu nanya gue udah makan apa belom,"_

"Tampar tidak ya, tampar tidak ya,"

" **CUT"**


	4. The Truth

Lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu merasa seperti ada yang menghambat pernapasan dan perutnya ditindih. Dahinya mengernyit kesal mengetahui seseorang menganggu tidur indahnya. Dengan kasar ia buka maniknya dan mendapatkan hidung seseorang berada tepat di depan wajahnya dan bibirnya basah oleh sesuatu.

 _ **CUP**_

" _Morning_ , _Oppa_ ,"

* * *

 _Warning_ : sinetron abis, bagi yang ga suka _genre_ kaya gini mending pergi ya daripada muntah-muntah.

 _Disclaimer_ : BTS' members belong to BigHit Ent, family, and fans.

 _Don't like this pairing? Close this page, write your own story and pairing. Thanks!_

* * *

Selanjutnya hanya cengiran yang bisa dilihat lelaki itu. Sedari tadi rupaya ia dihujani kecupan manis oleh sang kekasihnya agar cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Mau tak mau Yoongi membalas ucapan kekasihnya, "pagi, _Baby_ _Bun_ ,"

Jungkook yang kini duduk di perut Yoongi masih belum beranjak. Ia kembali mengusak wajahnya ke dada bidang lelaki di bawahnya berharap kekasihnya yang hobi tidur itu segera bangun.

" _Oppa_ cepat bangun. Aku mau sarapan,"

Biasanya, Yoongi akan memaki siapa saja yang berani membangunkannya. Namun, entah kenapa saat ini bukannya sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, malahan kekehan ringan yang memenuhi kamar bernuansa putih itu.

"Bagaimana aku mau bangun jika kau masih duduk di atasku, _eoh_?"

" _Mian_. Makanya _Oppa_ cepat bangun!"

Segera gadis bermata bulat itu turun dari perut kekasihnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar gadis itu berkata dengan cebikan kesal.

" _Oppa_ bangun! 10 menit belum siap aku siram pakai air!"

Yang diancam hanya berdehem dan berguling membiarkan kepalanya terpendam di bantal. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tidur sampai siang, tetapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena kekasihnya sibuk minta ditemani hari ini.

Atensi manik kelamnya berpusat pada layar ponsel yang hidup karena ada panggilan masuk. Nama 'P. Jimin' membuat alisnya berkerut bingung.

 _Ada apa dia menelepon pagi-pagi?_ Batin Yoongi bingung.

" _Ne_?"

 _"YOONGI! OH TUHAN KENAPA LAMA SEKALI MENGANGKATNYA?!"_

Dahi sang pria semakin berkerut mendengar nada suara Jimin yang panik.

" _Wae_?"

 _"Yoongi, aku butuh bantuanmu!"_

* * *

Surai oranye gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk berjalan ke sana kemari di kamarnya semakin kusut karena gadis itu tak berhenti mengusaknya.

"Yoongi, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

 _"_ … _mwo?"_

Dengusan kasar berserta putus asa Jimin keluarkan. Harusnya pagi ini ia habiskan untuk duduk tenang di depan sofa sambil _menonton_ drama. Bukannya malah sibuk menyusun drama _di_ hidupnya.

"Bisakan aku berpura-pura menjadi sekretarismu? Atau apa pun yang penting biarkan aku seolah-olah bekerja di perusahaanmu, _please_?"

Keheningan di seberang sana membuat Jimin tambah gelisah. Gadis itu tahu bahwa lelaki yang menerima teleponnya kini baru bangun dari tidurnya, dan lelaki itu biasanya sedikit mengalami gangguan pencernaan pikiran saat pagi hari— _lemot_.

 _"Kau bilang apa tadi?"_

Sudah kuduga! Batin Jimin jengkel.

"Intinya aku minta tolong untuk—"

 _"_ Ani _, aku mengerti.. tapi kenapa?"_

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, "aku akan menceritakannya lain kali tapi tidak sekarang. Aku akan datang ke kantormu sebentar lagi. _Gomawo_ , Yoongi!"

 _"Hm—"_ dan sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh Jimin karena ia tidak ada waktu lagi. Dengan tergesa ia langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Semua tidak akan serumit ini jika saja Taehyung tidak _mulai_ mencari masalah. Gadis itu ingat betul bahwa ia sudah mengatakan bahwa jangan menemuinya lagi, tetapi ia lupa bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Siap?"

 _Onyx_ gadis bersurai oranye itu bergulir kesal. Menghentakkan kakinya yang terbalut _high heels_. Kemeja putih agak longgar dengan rok hitam span selutut menjadi pakaiannya hari ini. Khas seorang karyawan. Beruntung Jimin memunyai baju seperti itu.

Secara tiba-tiba saat ia ingin membuang sampah pagi hari tadi, ia meligat sesosok yang sangat dikenal. Kim Taehyung berdiri tak jauh dari pintu apartemennya membuat mata sipit gadis itu terbelalak kaget.

* * *

 _"Apa yang kaulakukan?! Dari mana kau tahu apartemenku?!"_

 _"Aku mengikutimu kemarin," jawab sosok itu dengan cengir khasnya._

 _"KAU—!_ Aish _, mau apa kau ke sini, Taehyung-_ ssi _?"_

 _Senyum Taehyung luntur karena panggilan formal tersebut, "aku hanya ingin mengantarmu bekerja,"_

 _Otak Jimin mendadak beku. Lidahnya agak kelu. Gadis itu yakin jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bekerja pasti akan muncul banyak pertanyaan yang membuatnya semakin bingung._

 _"Aku sedang libur, iya benar libur! Jadi aku tidak bekerja hari ini," jawabnya santai dengan hati berdebar._

 _"Ah, begitu? Aku juga sedang libur! Aku ingin melihat di mana kau bekerja!"_

 _Empat perempatan siku-siku imajiner hadir di pelipis gadis itu. Kesal karena kekeraskepalaan sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu._

 _"Dengar Kim Taehyung-_ ssi _! Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!"_

 _"Jika kau tidak mau mengantarkanku hari ini, aku bisa mengikutimu lagi lain hari saat kau berangkat bekerja,"_

 _"_ HEOL _, kau gila? Aku akan lapor polisi!"_

 _"Lapor saja. Akan tidak takut,"_

 _Taehyung tahu bahwa Jimin membenci hal-hal merepotkan dan tidak mau melibatkan dirinya ke dalam hal rumit maka itu ia menantang gadis itu untuk menghubungi polisi karena tahu Jimin tidak akan melakukannya._

 _"_ AISH _! Baik! Kuizinkan kau kali ini tapi segera lenyap dari pandanganku setelahnya!"_

 _Dan bantingan di pintu membuat Taehyung tersenyum menang._

* * *

Mulut pria bermanik caramel ini terbuka dengan wajah bodoh, "Jim, kau bekerja di sini?"

Senyum ponggah gadis itu berikan, "ya, keren kan?"

Perusahaan milik pria minim ekspresi—Yoongi—memang megah dan besar. Entah ada berapa tingkat—yang mana Jimin tidak tahu karena tidak pernah sekali pun ia ke sini, ia hanya tahu alamatnya.

"Ya, ini hebat sekali. Kau tidak mau masuk?"

Keringat dingin menetes kembali, "un—untuk apa? Aku libur hari ini jadi aku tidak akan masuk kantor! Kau _hanya_ bilang mau melihat kantorku dari jauh!"

"Aku _tidak_ bilang begitu. Aku bilang aku ingin melihat di mana kau bekerja. Termasuk lantai berapa dan letak ruanganmu,"

"KAU GILA—"

"Nona Park?"

Jimin dan Taehyung terdiam mendengar suara penuh wibawa itu. Seorang pria dengan tinggi semampai dan rambut platina menghampiri mereka dari pintu kaca utama.

Dahi gadis itu mengernyit heran. _Dari mana pria ini tahu namaku?_

" _Ye_?"

"Apa _Sajangnim_ meneleponmu untuk bekerja?"

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan begitu serius membuat Jimin tambah linglung. Melihat gadis di depannya menampakan raut bingung membuat pria dengan surai platina itu berdehem singkat.

" _Sajangnim_ yang memberitahuku semua,"

Manik _onyx_ Jimin melebar senang. Dalam hati ia ingin mengucapkan beribu terima kasih untuk lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu. Jimin tidak menyangka Yoongi akan membantunya sampai seperti ini.

" _Ne_ , aku libur hari ini, tetapi orang ini bilang ingin melihat tempatku bekerja jadinya aku kemari hari ini,"

Yang merasa dibicarakan berdehem kemudian membungkuk singkat, "Aku Kim Tarehyung, kekasihnya,"

" _MWO_?! _ANIYA_! Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Kami sedang bertengkar, makanya ia sedikit kasar hari ini,"

" _YA_! MATI KAU TAEHYUNG!"

Pria bersurai platina ini memandang keduanya bingung. Kebingungannya bertambah saat tadi pagi mendapat telepon dari atasannya.

* * *

 _Layar ponsel Namjoon bergetar dan menampilkan nama 'Min Sajang', segera ia mengangkat sambil tetap membaca laporan di meja kerjanya._

 _"Ne, Sajangnim?"_

"Namjoon, aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu," _suara di seberang sana terdengar kesal membuat alis Namjoon berkerut._

" _Ne, Sajang?"_

"Nanti akan ada gadis datang ke kantor. Ia pendek dengan rambut oranye terang yang merusak mata. Ia akan berperan menjadi sekretarisku. Kau paham?"

 _Jujur, Namjoon tidak paham, "ah, maaf,_ Sajang _—"_

" _Aish_ , gadis oranye itu namanya Park Jimin. Ia datang ke kantor untuk berpura-pura menjadi sekretarisku. Meja kerjamu berikan saja untuknya hari ini. Kau jadi pengawal atau apa pun untukku hari ini bukannya sekretarisku, karena sekretarisku hari ini adalah gadis oranye itu, mengerti?"

" _Algeseumnida, Sajangnim,"_

"Ne, gomawo,"

 _ **PIP**_

 _Dan sambungan terputus membuat pertanyaan di dalam pikiran Namjoon masih bergelayut._

* * *

Mereka bertiga kini di dalam lift dengan Namjoon yang sibuk membungkuk membalas sapaan para karyawan dengan Jimin dan Taehyung yang sibuk terkagum dengan suasana dan interior dalam perusahaan Yoongi.

Pria bersurai platina itu menekan tombol 7 dan berbisik di telinga gadis bersurai oranye itu, "namaku Kim Namjoon, Nona Park,"

Jimin membungkuk singkat, "Namjoon- _ssi_ , _gomawo_ ,"

Lift kaca membuat semua terlihat membuat Taehyung masih terkagum. Lift di perusahaannya bekerja tidak terbuat dari kaca karena itu ia sangat kagum melihat bagaimana pemandangan dari dalam lift.

Jimin mendesis kesal melihat kelakuan norak mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak sadar bahwa _tadi_ ia juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama dengan Taehyung.

Lift berhenti dan mereka bertiga keluar mengikuti langkah pria bersurai platina itu. Mereka berjalan di koridor dengan banyak lukisan terpajang. Sampailah mereka di suatu ruangan besar.

"Ini tempat di mana Nona Park bekerja,"

Taehyung yang pertama kali berdecak kagum, "tempat kerjamu bagus sekali, Jim,"

Yang diajak bicara juga sibuk memandangi ruang kerja milik Yoongi dengan intens. Baru kali ini ia melihat tempat di mana lelaki _blonde_ itu menghabiskan harinya untuk bekerja.

"Ah, maaf, aku belum tahu namamu," ucap Taehyung sembari tersenyum.

Pria bersurai platina itu terkesiap, ia bahkan lupa mengenalkan dirinya yang mengaku kekasih gadis oranye itu, "ah, kau benar. Saya Kim Namjoon, aku asisten Tuan Min,"

* * *

"Masih mau belanja lagi?"

Pria bersurai _blonde_ ini menatap tiga tas belanja yang masing-masing berada di kedua tangannya dengan jengah. Menemani di dalam pikirannya adalah hanya sekadar jalan-jalan, tetapi nyatanya menemani versi kekasihnya adalah dengan masuk ke toko satu ke toko lain.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak masalah sama sekali dengan belanjaan itu. Ia hanya lelah dan rasanya tak sanggup masuk ke toko lagi.

Jungkook, yang menjadi tersangka membuat _mood_ kekasihnya siap meledak hanya tertawa renyah. Sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya yang masih sibuk meneneng tas belanja.

"Ayolah, _Oppa_. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu~"

"Tapi tidak dengan belanja juga, Jungkook- _ah_. Kita bisa duduk di kafe dan mengobrol sampai malam,"

Bibir ranum gadis bersurai hitam itu mengerucut lucu, "ayolah, _Oppa_ ~ sewaktu di Jepang aku belanja sendiri dan itu menyedihkan,"

"Baiklah, _Baby Bun_ tapi berjanjilah padaku ini toko terakhir karena kakiku sudah berdenyut sakit,"

Yang diajak bicara hanya terkekeh lucu sembari memberi hormat ala tentara, "siap bos!"

Kaki kurus untuk ukuran pria milik Yoongi berhenti tatkala merasakan getaran di saku yang berasal dari ponsel pintarnya. Tiga kantung belanja di tangan kanannya ia taruh di tanah guna mengambil ponsel di saku. Nama 'Namjoon Kim' terpampang di layar membuat dahinya mengerut. Nama Jimin melintas di pikirannya saat ini. Takut jika Jimin berulah di kantornya.

" _Mwo_?"

Khas Min Yoongi kala menjawab. Bukan ' _yeoboseyo_ ' atau berbasi-basi.

 _"_ Sajangnim _, teman Anda sudah selesai berkunjung dan sekarang mungkin mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Saya minta maaf tidak segera menelepon saat mereka keluar kantor karena pekerjaan—"_

" _Arasseo_. Terima kasih, Namjoon. Apa gadis oranye itu membuat masalah?"

 _"_ Aniyeyo _,_ Sajangnim _. Gadis itu datang berkunjung dengan pacarnya—"_

"'Pacar'?"

Alis pria bersurai _blonde_ itu berkerut mendengar pernyataan asisten sekaligus sekretarisnya itu. Bahkan tanpa sadar nada suaranya naik saat menanyakan hal tersebut.

 _Jimin punya pacar?_

 _"Saya tidak tahu kebenarannya. Hanya ucapan sepihak karena Nona Park terus mengelak hal itu,"_

Yoongi menghela napasnya kasar, " _ara_ , selesaikan pekerjaanmu,"

Dan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Yoongi seperti biasa.

" _Oppa_? Sedang apa? _Ppalli_!"

Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu tersadar telah melamun selama beberapa detik. Mengangguk kecil lalu mengambil kembali tas belanja yang tadi teronggok di tanah.

Manik bulat milik gadis bersurai hitam itu membulat dan jemari lentiknya tanpa sadar menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Yoongi.

Yoongi jelas sekali memasang wajah bingung. Namun, ketika ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang membuat kekasihnya terkejut seperti itu, maniknya ikut melebar.

Dua orang yang berada tak jauh dari punggung Yoongi terdiam. Salah satu dari mereka juga membulatkan matanya.

"Kau—" dan suara Jungkook membuat perut Jimin melilit seketika. Ditambah gadis itu menunjuk—entah ke dirinya atau Taehyung sembari memicingkan mata.

* * *

Mereka berempat duduk di suatu restoran terdekat. Yoongi berada di samping kanan Jungkook, di depan gadis itu ada Taehyung dan di samping Taehyung ada Jimin yang berada di depan Yoongi.

"Kau ingat aku?"

Itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari Jungkook setelah mereka berempat selesai memesan makanan.

" _Ne_?" jawaban dari Taehyung jelas membuat bibir Jungkook mengerucut lucu. Ketara sekali jika pria di depannya tidak mengingatnya.

"Aku gadis yang berada di toilet waktu itu, kauingat?"

Mendengar kata toilet membuat ketiga pasang mata di sana membulat. Bermacam bentuk pikiran serta imajinasi sudah terpampang di kepala masing-masing sedangkan si pengucap tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena memang ia mengatakan hal jujur dan tidak memikirkan diksi lain agar pikiran ketiga orang di sini tidak liar.

"Masih tidak ingat? Aku gadis yang membuatmu dipecat karena dikira kau mengintipiku di kamar mandi,"

Kali ini hanya dua manik yang melebar. Manik _onyx_ Jimin bertambah besar mendengar penjelasan singkat itu. Jemari mungil yang berasa di atas pahanya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

 _Jadi karena Jungkook, Taehyung kehilangan pekerjaannya?_

"AH! Ya, aku ingat!"

Reaksi agak lambat yang ditunjukkan Taehyung membuat Yoongi mendengus.

"Kau ingat?" kali ini reaksi Jungkook yang membuat dengusan lain dari Yoongi. Kekasihnya malah menepuk tangannya dengan riang.

" _Ne_ , tapi tenang saja, Nona. Aku kembali dipanggil di kantorku. Malah sekarang aku mendapat jabatan yang bagus," ucap lelaki bersurai cokelat itu dengan senyum kotaknya.

Jungkook mencibir lucu, "Ish, itu gara-gara aku juga,"

Kali ini ketiga orang di sana mengerutkan dahi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yoongi. Kekasihnya yang membuat orang ini keluar dan karena kekasihnya juga Taehyung dipanggil kembali?

Jungkook tersenyum manis, "jadi begini.."

* * *

Lima bulan lalu

 _Gadis dengan mata bulat itu melangkah dengan riang sepanjang koridor. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut_ sneakers _putih dengan tanda bintang itu melompat kecil di setiap langkah membuat beberapa karyawan yang melihat tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil._

 _Semua orang di sini tahu bahwa putri dari Nyonya Jeon memang masih kekanakan. Hal ini membuat semua orang di sana juga ingin sekali melindunginya karena Nona Jeon memiliki pribadi yang periang dan lugu serta polos. Apalagi dengan mata bulat bak rusa dan gigi kelinci lucu._

 _"Han_ Ahjussi _!"_

 _Seorang pria paruh baya yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kemudian tersenyum. Lengannya terbuka lebar ketika melihat sesosok gadis cantik bersurai hitam siap menerjangnya dengan pelukan._

 _"Kookie kangen!"_

 _"_ Aigoo _,_ uri Bunny _. Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari lalu jika kau lupa,"_

 _Yang dikatai kelinci mengerucut lucu sembari melonggarkan pelukan mereka, "_ Ahjussi _jangan ikut-ikutan memanggilku '_ Kelinci' _seperti Yoong-_ oppa _!"_

 _Kekehan kecil tercipta di wajah pria paruh baya itu, "_ ne _,_ ara _. Bagaimana kabar Yoongi, hm?"_

 _"_ Ahjussi _tidak menanyakan kabarku tapi malah menanyakan kabar Cowo Tidak Punya Emosi itu!"_

 _Tawa tergelak setelahnya membuat beberapa karyawan di sana yang melihat interaksi di antara Penasihat Nyonya Jeon dan Nona Jeon itu tertawa._

 _"Baiklah, bagaimana kabarmu,_ Uri _Kookie?"_

 _Senyum lebar kemudian tercipta, "Kookie baik~ beberapa hari lagi Kookie mau ke Jepang, loh,_ Ahjussi _!"_

 _"Untuk apa,_ eoh _?"_

 _"Kata_ eomma _aku perlu belajar mengurus perusahaan di sana," dan putri Nyonya Jeon itu memajukan bibirnya imut._

 _Hanya kekehan ringan yang diberikan pria paruh baya itu serta elusan di surai hitamnya._

 _"Kookie mau ke toilet dulu ya,_ Ahjussi _! Titip salam sama eomma ya! Bilang, 'Eomma_ sudah punya keriput, weeeek! _' Dadah,_ Ahjussi _!"_

 _Dan tawa gelak keluar dari semua karyawan yang mendengar._

 _Taehyung yang masih baru bekerja di sini mengalami cukup kesulitan karena belum beradaptasi dengan kantor megah seperti ini. Dari tadi ia sudah bolak-balik dari lantai lima ke lantai sembilan untuk memberi bahan presentasi atasannya. Sekarang ia harus buru-buru menuntaskan hal alamiahnya dan segera kembali bekerja._

 _Ia melihat palang toilet dan langsung berlari ke lorong tersebut dan berbelok ke arah kanan tanpa melihat kembali bahwa ia berbelok ke toilet wanita._

 _Baru ia membuka pintu manik_ caramel _-nya terkejut melihat kaca dan wastafel yang menyambut atensinya, bukannya toilet khas pria. Sedetik terlambat ia sudah mendapati lengkingan gadis yang ia sadar bahwa teriakan itu untuknya._

 _"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?! MESUUUUUUUM!"_

 _Taehyung gelagapan dengan manik ke sana kemari, "bu—bukan, sungguh, aku salah—tidak tunggu!"_

 _Jungkook, gadis yang mengira dirinya diintip seseorang langsung berlari ke ruangan tempat ibunya bekerja dan menceritakan hal tersebut dengan panik._

 _Nyonya Jeon dan Tuan Han yang mendengar hal tersebut jelas naik darah dan langsung memecat Taehyung._

 _Hal itu Jungkook ketahui beberapa hari setelahnya lewat telepon dari Tuan Han. Jungkook yang tengah menelepon kekasihnya saat itu langsung bercerita, "orang mesum seperti itu tidak pantas bekerja di kantor_ eomma _! Benar, kan,_ Oppa _?!"_

"Siapa yang mesum?"

 _Jungkook mendesis kesal karena sejak tadi kekasihnya sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya, "Ish! Cowok Mesum waktu itu kuceritakan!"_

"Ah, orang itu sudah dipecat?"

 _"_ Ne _~ aku tidak mau ada korban lagi,"_

 _Seketika suara hening di seberang sana hanya terdengar suara kertas yang dibalik._

 _"_ Oppa _sibuk, ya?"_

"Mian, Kookie-ya. Kau mau bercerita lagi? Hm? Oppa dengarkan,"

 _".._ aniyo _," –_ percuma karena ujung-ujungnya Oppa tidak mendengarkan.

"Kau di mana, _Baby Bun_? Berisik sekali?"

 _"Aku sedang di taman, mau makan es krim,"_

 _Tawa renyah akhirnya terdengar di seberang sana membuat gadis bersurai hitam itu mau tak mau tersenyum._

" _Geurae_. Makan es krim Korea sepuasnya sebelum berangkat ke Jepang, _eoh_?"

 _"Heum._ Oppa _sudah ya, es krimku sudah datang,_ annyeong _!"_

"Ne, _Baby Bun_. Makan yang banyak~"

 _Dan sambungan diputus. Jungkook langsung menghela napas. Ia berbohong soal itu. Gadis itu memang ingin memakan es krim saat ini tapi ia masih setengah jalan. Kini ia tengah menunduk sambil terus berjalan. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit tatkala mendapati sifat_ workaholic _kekasihnya yang muncul._

Tak apa Jungkook. Saat kalian menikah nanti, Yoongi- _oppa_ sudah janji tidak akan banyak bekerja. Tahanlah. Kau pasti bisa.

 _Senyum akhirnya mengembang. Langkah riang ia ciptakan menuju perjalannya ke kedai es krim kesukaannya. Namun, maniknya membulat ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenali walau dari belakang. Rambut cokelat terang itu yang kemarin mencoba mengintipinya!_

 _Jungkook segera mengambil langkah lebar guna mendekati sosok itu. Baru Jungkook ingin menyemburnya, sebuah kalimat lirih dikeluarkan dari pria itu._

 _"_ Ne _, mereka salah paham dan sekarang aku kehilangan pekerjaanku,"_

 _Gadis itu terdiam tak jauh dari tempat pria itu duduk. Pria itu duduk di sebuah kedai kecil pinggir taman._

 _"Aku sudah menjelaskan kalau mereka salah paham tapi tetap—ah, sudahlah. Dunia memang tak adil,"_

 _Jungkook melihat gerakan pria itu tengah mengusak surainya frustrasi. Rasa bersalah kini mulai merayap di hati gadis itu._

Jadi, dia bukan orang mesum?

 _"_ Man _! Aku hanya tidak lihat palang brengsek itu dan ternyata yang kumasuki adalah toilet wanita! Bahkan untuk melihat palang toilet saja aku tidak ada waktu!"_

 _Baru Jungkook ingin menepuk bahu pria itu, gerakannya terhenti seketika,_

 _"_ — _aku bahkan memutuskan Jimin,"_

 _Ucapan dengan penuh kelirihan itu meremas jantung Jungkook seketika. Pikirannya kalut karena ia sudah melakukan hal jahat. Ia memfitnah seseorang, membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan, dan sekarang ditambah bahwa mereka putus karena dirinya! (walau tidak secara langsung tapi itu yang dipikirkan Jungkook)._

 _Gadis itu langsung berlari menjauh dan segera menelpon_ eomma _-nya seketika, "_ EOMMA _! TOLONG PANGGIL KEMBALI COWOK MESUM—AH, BUKAN! DIA BUKAN COWOK MESUM!_ EOMMAAAAAA _! KOOKIE SALAAAAAAH!"_

* * *

"..begitu,"

Ketiga orang di sana memasang ekspresi berbeda. Taehyung tersenyum bahagia sembari menundukkan kepalanya hingga nyaris menyentuh meja, "terima kasih, Nona! Kau menyelamatkan nasibku!"

Yoongi hanya diam, tetapi dahinya berkerut. Manik sekelam malamnya memandang Jimin penuh makna.

 _Jadi Taehyung siapamu, Jim?_

Sedangkan Jimin masih menunduk dengan tangan terkepal di atas pahanya. Tangannya bahkan bergetar dan oksigen seakan menghilang di sekelilingnya.

 _Hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu yang membuat Taehyung memutuskanku?! Dan itu terlebih lagi karena Jungkook?!_

Jungkook melihat gadis bersurai oranye itu menunduk kemudian memandang pria di depannya, "apa dia yang namanya Jimin?"

Jawaban anggukan kecil dari Taehyung membuat Jungkook tertawa pelan, "maafkan aku, _ne_? Karena aku kalian putus, _aigoo_ , aku jahat sekali kalau dipikir-pikir,"

Sedetik setelahnya wajah gadis bersurai oranye itu mendongak. Manik _onyx_ -nya memancarkan emosi yang ketara, "ya, hanya karena kesalahpahaman _bodoh_ itu Taehyung memutuskanku. _Lucu_ , sangat lucu,"

Jawaban sarkastis itu membuat atmosfir di meja mereka berempat menjadi dingin. Gadis bermanik bulat itu tersenyum canggung, "ma—maaf, aku tidak—"

" _Gwaenchanha_ , itu cerita lama,"

Manik _onyx_ Jimin memusatkan atensinya pada gadis bersurai hitam yang berada di samping Yoongi.

" _Gomawo_ karena sudah memberitahukanku hal yang _sebenarnya_ , Jungkook- _ssi_ ,"

Dan Jungkook merasa kalimat penuh intimidasi tersebut membuat jantungnya berdebar keras serta keringat turun dari dahinya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Karena Jungkook, VMin putus~ ada yang baper? :')

Ada yang penasaran dengan latar belakang _Uri_ Kookie? Kkk~ di sini dia kubuat bak _Princess_ bukan tanpa alasan. Adakah yang kesal dengan sifat kekanakan Jungkook? Jangan, ya, masa lalu dia yang berat bikin dia jadi kayak gini # _spoiler_ untuk _chap_ depan aku bahas latar belakang _Uri_ Kookie dan berarti alasan kenapa Yoongi sama Jungkook bisa pacaran serta kenapa sikap Yoongi yang kelewat manis kalo sama Jungkook~~

Aku agak sedih dengan _review_ yang masuk di _chap_ kemarin karena super sedikit u,u tapi aku _daijoubu_ _gwaenchanha_ kok :' dan lagi-lagi _chap_ ini aku _publish_ juga di wattpadku :3

 **Q &A time!**

 **Q: aku penasaran apa bakal berkembang jd vkook?**

 **A: mau tau gimana bisa jadi VKook? pantengin aja ff ini XD**

 **Q:** **Trs gimana kalau taehyung tau apa yg dilakuin jim sama suga? ._.**

 **A: jeng jeng jeng~ :'v**

 **Q: Boleh gue tebak sape yg hamil? Jungkook right?**

 **A: yang penting yg hamil bukan aku :' #salahgaul**

* * *

BTS

..Sedetik terlambat ia sudah mendapati lengkingan gadis yang ia sadar bahwa teriakan itu untuknya.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?! MESUUUUUUUM!"

Taehyung gelagapan dengan manik ke sana kemari, "bu—bukan, sungguh, aku salah—tidak tunggu!"

"TOLONG ADA ORANG MESUM! DIA MAU NGINTIPIN AKU! TEDAAAAAAAAAK!"

"…Kook?"

"PEULISH TOLONGIN KOOKIEEEE! KOOKIE MASIH POLOS BELUM MAU DIANUIN!"

"..Ai?" (maksudnya panggilan sayang, Ay, Ai, Cinta, Beibeh, de el el).

".. _ne_?"

"..kayaknya di skenario ga gitu deh,"

"hehe, Kookie kebawa suasana. Abis kan biasanya di toilet tempat nganu—"

 **"CUT!"**


	5. Our Story

" _Eomma_ , _Appa_ mana?"

Gadis kecil dengan mata bulat dan pipi gembil itu bertanya dengan nada sendu sembari memeluk boneka kelinci besar miliknya.

Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil _eomma_ hanya tersenyum, " _Appa_ pergi, Sayang. Jadi sekarang Kookie hanya berdua sama _eomma_ ,"

"..kanapa hanya berdua? _Appa_ ke mana? Kenapa tidak ajak Kookie pergi juga?" air mata siap turun dari manik bulat itu. Sejujurnya gadis kecil ini sudah lama ingin tahu ke mana sosok Ayah yang harusnya berada di sampingnya itu. Kini di saat ia sudah bisa bertanya akhirnya ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Maaf, Sayang. Appa tidak akan kembali. Kookie jangan pernah bertanya lagi ke mana _Appa_ , _ne_? Setelah Kookie besar, _eomma_ janji akan bercerita, _ara_?"

".. _ne_ , _eomma_ ,"

* * *

Warning: sinetron abis, bagi yang ga suka genre kaya gini mending pergi ya daripada muntah-muntah.

Disclaimer: BTS' members belong to BigHit Ent, family, and fans.

Don't like this pairing? Close this page, write your own story and pairing. Thanks!

* * *

Selama 8 tahun hidupnya, Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah tahu bagaimana _rasanya_ dicintai oleh pria, Ayahnya.

Masa kecilnya yang harusnya dilimpah dengan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtua, Jeon Jungkook hanya diberi cinta kasih oleh Ibunya.

Saat teman-temannya di sekolah bercerita bagaimana hari liburnya bermain bersama Ayah mereka, Jungkook kecil hanya diam mendengarkan sembari tersenyum lirih.

Jungkook kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa—ia hanya tahu bahwa Ayahnya pergi dan tidak akan kembali—sering marah kepada Sang _Eomma_ dan menangis di kamar setelahnya.

Di umurnya yang kesembilan, rumah Jungkook kecil didatangi oleh teman sang _eomma_. Pria paruh baya beserta seorang anak laki-laki membuat manik bulat Jungkook kecil berbinar.

"Nah, Kookie, ini Yoongi. Dia lebih tua darimu jadi kaubisa panggil ia _Oppa_. Jangan nakal, _ne_? Bermainlah dengan Yoongi- _oppa_ dengan tenang,"

Awalnya gadis kecil itu berlindung takut di balik kaki sang _eomma_ karena tatapan datar laki-laki yang bernama Yoongi itu.

"Namamu, Kookie? Ayo, Kookie kita main! _Oppa_ mau menemanimu main apa saja!"

Dan kalimat itu merubah segalanya. Manik Jungkook berbinar senang.

* * *

Umur Jungkook 12 saat itu dan _hanya_ Yoongi satu-satunya lelaki yang mengisi hidupnya. Awalnya, gadis itu merasa bahwa ia hanya menganggap Yoongi sebagai kakak laki-laki. Panutan hidup. Teman berbagi kisah. Namun, gadis itu merasa rasa ini berbeda.

Jungkook selalu ingin lelaki itu berada di dekatnya. Selalu ingin nama lelaki itu ada di layar ponselnya. Selalu ingin lelaki itu tersenyum dan tertawa hanya untuknya.

" _Oppa_ , _nan_ _neoreul saranghae_ ," ucap Jungkook kala itu. kalimat itu terucap amat mantap. Bukan seperti keluar dari mulut anak berumur 12 tahun.

Yoongi yang usianya 16 tahun langsung menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya. Saat ini ia tengah menemani Jungkook membuat tugasnya. Hanya kedipan lemah dan keheningan yang menjawab pernyataan gadis bermata bulat itu.

" _Oppa_?"

Suara Jungkook begitu sendu memaksa Yoongi secara tak langsung untuk membalas perkataannya.

"Hm?"

Gumaman segabai jawaban membuat hati gadis bersurai hitam itu meringis pilu. Bagaimana pun ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang rentan sakit hati karena mendapat jawaban seperti itu di saat ia telah menyatakan perasaannya.

Satu isakan lolos membuat lelaki bersurai cokelat terang itu mendongak dan memusatkan atensinya pada sang gadis di sampingnya. Yoongi membuang napas pelan lalu mengusak rambut Jungkook lembut.

" _Uljima_. Aku juga menyukaimu,"

Mata bulat bagai rusa milik Jungkook yang berair menatap langsung manik _onyx_ lelaki di sampingnya, " _jinjja_?"

Yoongi mengangguk lalu mengusap air mata yang turun dari pelupuk Jungkook menggunakan jempol tangannya, "ya, jadi jangan nangis,"

"..jadi kita pacaran?"

Lelaki bersurai cokelat terang itu terdiam beberapa detik sebelum dahinya mengernyit. _Dari mana Jungkook tahu soal hal semacam itu? Ia masih kecil._

"Kenapa kau berpikir kita berpacaran?"

"Karena kita sama-sama saling suka. Bukankah kalau dua orang saling suka mereka artinya berpacaran?" pertanyaan polos itu keluar dan membuat Yoongi tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau menganggap kita berpacaran,"

"..benar?"

Dan sebuah anggukan membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook terpekik senang.

* * *

"Jeon- _ahjumma_ adalah teman baik _Abeoji_ sewaktu kuliah. Jasa Jeon- _ahjumma_ sangat besar terhadap keluarga kita, Yoongi-ah. Karena dia kita bisa sesukses ini. Kauingat?"

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Usianya sudah cukup untuk mengetahui dunia bisnis seperti ini walau saat ini usianya masih terbilang muda. Ia hanyalah murid sekolah menengah atas yang sudah diberikan hal-hal berbau bisnis oleh Sang Ayah. Ia anak tunggal karena itu mau tak mau kelak ia harus menggantikan posisi Sang Ayah.

Ingatannya berputar kala gadis manis bermata bulat yang sudah ia anggap adik itu mengatakan perasaannya. Jujur, Yoongi hanya menganggap Jungkook sebagai adik. Ia anak tunggal jadi ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memunyai saudara.

Namun, pernyataan cinta dari sang adik membuatnya bingung. Di sisi lain ia ingin menolak dan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu masih kecil untuk mengetahui apa itu cinta, tetapi di sisi lain ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jungkook karena mengecewakan Jungkook sama saja mengecewakan Jeon- _ahjumma_ yang berarti mengecewakan sang ayah.

Memilih membalas pernyataan itu adalah jawaban Yoongi.

"..Yoongi? Kau dengar?"

Kalimat itu membawa lelaki bersurai cokelat itu kembali dari lamunannya, "ah, maaf _Abeoji_ ,"

"Aku dan Jeon- _ahjumma_ mendirikan dua perusahaan atas nama kami berdua. Perusahaan yang kau telah ketahui dikepalai olehku, kelak sesudah kau lulus kuliah kau akan mengambil alih itu. dan Jungkook setelah lulus pun akan menggantikan posisi _eomma_ -nya yaitu Jeon- _ahjumma_ di perusahaan satunya, di dekat distrik Gangnam,"

".. _ne_ _Abeoji_ , aku mengerti,"

* * *

"Jimin- _ssi_ maaf, dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Dan pertanyaan dari Jungkook membuat Jimin bungkam.

Kalimat yang baru saja dikeluarkan gadis bersurai hitam itu membuat dua orang di sana gugup. Namun, sang pria dapat mengontrol kegugupannya dengan baik. Ia memasang wajah datarnya sambil meminum kopi pesanannya.

"Ah, itu—kau kekasih atasanku jadi aku pasti mengenalmu,"

Jawaban dari Jimin membuat manik milik Jungkook dan Taehyung membulat.

"Jim?! Dia atasanmu?! Kenapa kau tidak menyapanya dengan benar!" Taehyung kelewat panik. Dengan segera ia memundurkan bangkunya sehingga bunyi decit kayu dan lantai terdengar jelas di restoran itu membuat beberapa pasang mata memandang ke arah mereka.

"Maafkan sikap gadis di sebelahku ini, _Sajangnim_!" kemudian Taehyung membungkuk dalam sehingga kepalanya nyaris mengenai meja makan. Tindakan ini membuat ketiga orang di sana terkejut.

" _Aish_ , apa yang kaulakukan, Taehyung?!"

Jimin merasa risih karena kini mereka menjadi bahan tontonan orang. Jemari mungil gadis itu menarik lengan sahabat masa kecilnya untuk kembali duduk.

"Santai saja, Taehyung- _ssi_. Saat ini kami tidak berada di kantor jadi kami _bukanlah_ bos dan bawahan,"

Manik _onyx_ lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan membuat gadis yang ditatap mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kookie, Jimin lebih tua darimu, panggil dia _eonni_ ,"

Manik bulat Jungkook sedikit terkejut mengetahui kenyataan itu, " _jinjja_? Kukira kau seumuran denganku, _eonni_! _Aigoo_ , kau _baby face_ sekali!"

Jimin hanya tersenyum sedikit menanggapinya. Maniknya mengarah ke arah jam di layar ponselnya. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri lalu membungkuk sedikit,

"Maaf aku harus pergi dulu—"

"Kuantar," tawaran dari Taehyung membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya samar. Lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu mengira Jimin akan menolak tawaran dari mantan kekasih gadis itu, tetapi jawaban dari Jimin malah membuat kerutan di dahi Yoongi semakin nyata.

" _Ne_ , ayo, Tae,"

Setelah membungkuk lelaki itu pergi mengikuti gadis bersurai oranye dengan langkah agak cepat takut gadis itu akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku berharap mereka kembali berpacaran. Aku merasa tidak enak hati dengan Jimin- _eonni_. _Oppa_ , _eotteohke_?"

"..entah. habiskan kopimu, Jungkook-ah. Kita akan pulang sebentar lagi,"

* * *

" _Wae_?" adalah kalimat yang Jungkook pekikan saat mengetahui kekasihnya tidak masuk bersamanya ke dalam rumah.

" _Mianhae_ , aku harus mengambil berkas. Besok aku ada rapat jadi aku harus—"

" _Oppa_ besok kerja?!"

Yoongi meringis kecil mendengar lekingan itu dari dalam mobil.

"Besok ada rapat penting, _Baby Bun_. Hanya besok, _Oppa_ janji,"

" _Geurae_. _Ka_ ," setengah hati Jungkook mengatakannya. Ia harusnya tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu begitu _workaholic_ , ia mencoba untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik dengan membiarkan Yoongi bekerja.

" _Gomawo_ , _Baby Bun_. Mimpi indah,"

Dan kemudian belum gadis bersurai hitam itu membalas kaca mobil sudah naik dan mobil itu sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam sendu.

* * *

Pesan dari Namjoon membuat ia harus kembali ke apartemen untuk mengambil berkas persiapan rapat besok. Kliennya dengan tiba-tiba mengubah jadwal rapat seenaknya. Biasanya Yoongi akan memaki dengan keras, tetapi kali ini kliennya sangat penting jadi lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu mau tak mau menuruti keinginan kliennya.

Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya—yang juga dihuni oleh Jimin—dengan agak terburu. Merasa sudah membuat Jungkook sedih, ia berniat akan mengambil berkas lalu kembali ke rumah gadis manis itu.

Setelah mengambil berkas di kamarnya dengan masih terburu lelaki itu berniat menuruni tangga, tetapi atensinya teralih ke celah pintu kamar gadis oranye yang ternyata tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Yoongi tidak menyadarinya tadi karena ia terburu ingin mengambil berkas.

Derit pintu membuat gerakan Jimin terhenti. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya dan dahi yang mengernyit.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Jimin sangat ini tengah berjongkok dengan posisi menyamping. Jemari mungilnya menggenggam surai dan tangannya yang satu terjulur ke bawah kolong tempat tidur.

"Ponselku jatuh,"

Lelaki itu berjalan dan melangkah menuju sisi salah satu tempat tidur Jimin kemudian berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah benda sepi empat itu ia dapatkan.

"Ponselmu jatuh ke arah sana. Seharusnya kau ambil dari arah sana, bukan sini,"

" _Gomawo_ ," balas Jimin tanpa menghiraukan ucapan lelaki yang saat ini berada di sampingnya.

Manik kelam milik lelaki _blonde_ itu menelusuri pakaian tidur yang dikenakan gadis di sampingnya. Karena aksi berjongkok tadi, Yoongi dapat melihat paha mulus milik gadis itu dan langsung menyadari celana yang dikenakan Jimin terlampau pendek.

"Kau nanti kedinginan jika hanya memakai itu untuk tidur,"

Komentar Yoongi membuat Jimin mendongak dari ponselnya. Dengan seringai manis gadis itu langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang pria.

"Ada kau yang bisa menghangatkanku, bukan?"

Baru lelaki itu ingin membalas kalimat Jimin, gadis itu sudah mengambil kertas yang berada di tangan Yoongi dan menaruhnya di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, hm?" dan kecupan ringan Jimin berikan dengan bertubi ke bibir pria di depannya sesekali melumatnya perlahan.

Yoongi hanyalah pria sehat yang normal. Mendapati sikap agresif Jimin—yang demi apa pun ia sangat menyukai di mana gadis itu bersikap agresif—membuat tangan pria itu memijat pelan pinggang gadis di depannya dan membalas lumatan yang kini menjadi cukup panas itu.

Jimin menyeringai penuh kemenangan begitu mendapati tubuhnya dibanting agak kasar ke tengah ranjang oleh Yoongi. Dengan gerakan tak sabar pria di atasnya merangkak dan bersiap melepas pakaian tidur milik Jimin. Bahkan gadis itu bersumpah bahwa Yoongi akan merobeknya jika Jimin tidak menahan tangan milik Yoongi yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Sabar, _Daddy_ ,"

Mendapati panggilan itu membuat birahi dalam diri Yoongi langsung bangkit. Tangannya digenggam oleh gadis di bawah kungkungannya membuat ia tidak bisa merobek pakaian gadis itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jimin sudah membalik keadaan, membuat gadis itu berada di atas menindih perut milik Yoongi.

" _Let's play, Daddy_ ~" dan selanjutnya Jimin mencium ganas bibir tipis milik pria di bawahnya dengan bringas. Jemari mungilnya tak tinggal diam memilih untuk menjelajahi dada bidang milik Yoongi dengan gerakan sensual.

Jemarinya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memijat kejantanan milik Yoongi yang sudah mengeras dengan agak kasar.

" _Damn_ —Jim—" lenguh Yoongi menikmatinya.

" _Yes_ , _Daddy_ ,"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya agar berada di ceruk leher sang pria dan menjilat kulit putih Yoongi, memberikan tanda merah pekat di perpotongan leher dan bahu pria di bawahnya.

Baru Jimin ingin memberikan tanda lainnya Yoongi sudah membalik keadaan dengan napas terengah.

" _No more game_ , Jim. _Let's play_ ,"

Dan selanjutnya hanya suara lenguhan nikmat dan decit kasur yang mengisi ruangan itu. Melupakan niat Yoongi agar kembali ke rumah untuk menemani Jungkook.

* * *

Suara pintu terbuka membuat gadis manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, " _Oppa_?"

Gerakannya yang tengah membuat sarapan terhentu karena sebuah kecupan di pelipis gadis manis itu dapatkan, " _morning_ , _Baby Bun_ ,"

Gadis itu tersenyum pelan, " _morning_ ,"

"Apa yang kau masak?" Yoongi memberikan pelukan dari belakang membuat pergerakan Jungkook berkurang.

" _Sandwitch_. _Oppa_ bergeserlah sedikit sebentar lagi aku selesai,"

Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu menurut dan bergeser dari tempatnya masih memerhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah memasukkan roti lapis itu ke tempat makan dengan telaten.

"Nah, sudah jadi. Ini bekal untukmu, _Oppa_ —ah, ada apa dengan lehermu?"

Manik kelam Yoongi terbelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, "wa— _wae_?"

Lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu langsung melesat ke kaca terdekat yang berada di wastafel untuk melihat sesuatu di lehernya yang Yoongi yakini tahu itu apa.

 _Damn_. Runtuk pemilik surai _blonde_ itu kesal.

Jimin meninggalkan satu _kiss mark_ di lehernya. Karena gairahnya semalam ia lengah dan tidak sadar kapan gadis itu menorehkan tanda ini. Sedikit panik karena sebentar lagi ia akan melakukan rapat dengan klien. Saat mandi di apartemennya tadi, Yoongi sama sekali tidak melihat penampilannya di kaca karena terburu untuk mandi. Bahkan lelaki itu hanya menyisir rambut menggunakan jemarinya saja.

"Bagaimana bisa _Oppa_ digigit serangga di sini, hm?" ucapan polos itu membuat Yoongi berbalik. Maniknya menemukan kekasihnya tengah memegang sebuah plester di tangan mungilnya.

Dengan menjinjit gadis itu memasangkan plester menutupi tanda di leher kekasihnya. Senyum kemudian mengembang dan menepuk bahu pria di depannya pelan, "selesai. Pergilah ke kantor, _Oppa_. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat,"

Untuk beberapa alasan, lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu mensyukuri betapa polos kekasihnya karena mengira _kiss mark_ di lehernya dikira gigitan serangga, " _gomawo_ , _Baby Bun_. Aku pergi,"

Dan Yoongi pergi setelah mengambil bekalnya.

"Lain kali aku harus menyemprotkan pembunuh serangga di apartemen Yoongi- _oppa_ ," ucap Jungkook dengan senyum mengembang sembari membereskan kekacauan di dapur akibat ulahnya tadi membuat bekal untuk sang kekasih.

* * *

Manik bulat milik gadis bersurai hitam itu berbinar melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok itu.

" _Eonni_!"

Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati gadis manis itu berada tak jauh darinya, "Jungkook- _ssi_? Senang melihatmu di sini,"

"Aku juga~ _eonni_ sedang apa?" senyum tak lepas dari wajah Jungkook. Mencoba untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan gadis di depannya.

"Membeli makanan untuk makan siang. Kau?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan, aku bosan~ Yoongi- _oppa_ sedang rapat jadi aku tidak mau di rumah sendirian,"

Gadis bersurai oranye itu tertawa pelan, "begitu?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Gerakannya terhenti begitu mendapati rona merah samar di beberapa tempat di leher sang _eonni_.

" _Eonni_ , ada apa dengan lehermu? Apa digigit serangga juga?" pertanyaan polos Jungkook membuat Jimin tertawa lepas. Tak peduli beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan menoleh ke arah mereka. Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di depan toko tempat Jimin membeli makanan di pinggir jalan.

"Ini bukan gigitan serangga, Jungkook- _ssi_. Apa masih terlihat? Aku sudah memolesnya dengan bedak padahal—dan apa maksudmu dengan ' _juga_ '?"

"Leher Yoongi- _oppa_ juga merah tadi karena digigit serangga. _Eonni_ , itu bukan karena gigitan serangga?" kepala gadis manis ini miring ke kanan karena bingung dengan jawaban gadis di depannya.

" _Aniya_ , ini namanya—" Jimin mendekat dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook,

"— _kiss mark_ ,"

Kedipan polos dan bibir terbuka hingga menampilkan dua gigi kelincinya adalah reaksi Jungkook setelahnya, "apa itu?"

Kali ini Jimin tergelak, "kau _tidak_ tahu?"

Gelengan pelan dari gadis bersurai hitam membuat Jimin tersenyum.

"Kau bisa tanyakan ke kekasihmu apa itu ' _kiss mark_ '. _Well_ , aku duluan Jungkook- _ssi_ ,"

" _Eonni_ apa kau mau kembali ke kantor? Kau bekerja hari ini?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jungkook membuat Jimin terdiam sesaat. Kemudian gadis itu menggeleng pelan, " _ani_. Aku izin tidak masuk karena aku merasa tak enak badan. Badanku sakit dan lemas. Aku duluan, Jungkook-ssi,"

Jimin pergi sedetik setelah mengatakan kalimat itu membuat Jungkook terdiam mencerna kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan.

"Mungkin aku harus tanyakan ke Yoongi- _oppa_ ," dan kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kantor kekasihnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Jimin mulai bertindak saudara-saudara :' udah masuk konflik tapi belum satu chap konflik semua soalnya mau buka masa lalu masing-masing tokoh. Masa lalu YoonMin aja belum dikupas, ihik :'3

Ada yang masih bingung sama hubungan bapak Yungi sama emaknya Jungkook? Jadi mereka berdua itu udah sohib banget dan karena emaknya Kookie kelurga Yungi kaya. Bapaknya Yungi dan emaknya Jungkook punya dua perusahaan, A sama B yang dua2nya punya mereka berdua (gue ga ngerti bisa apa engga dalam real life wkwk) dan perusahaan A dulu dipimpin sama bapaknya Yungi dan sekarang udah diambil alih sama Yungi. Perusahaan B nanti bakal dipimpin Jungkook, berhubung Kookie blm gede jadi skrg masih emaknya yang pegang :'v perusahaan di Jepang itu murni punya emaknya Jungkook makanya Kookie sempet ke Jepun sana buat belajar bisnis~

Aku _post_ _chap_ ini di wattpadku pas ultah Namjoon kemarin :3

* * *

BTS

Yoongi: *baca naskah* ANJIR GUA ADA ADEGAN NAENA AMA YAYANG!

Gue: elah, lebay lu, Bang.

Yoongi: wah, _scene_ kaya gini mesti diperbanyak. Ini naenanya _real_ -kan? Ya kan? Kan?

Gue: …serah lu, Bang. Gue maunya sekali _take_ aje, ye.

Yoongi: ah beres itu. Siapin aje tisu buat para kru. Yuk, Ai, kita siap-siap buat naena—eh, buat syuting maksudnya.

Jimin: * _blushing_ * _Oppa_ , aku malu. Bisa ga kalo adegannya ga usah _real_? Cukup buka baju terus kan bisa di- _cut_ —

Yoongi: WAH GA BISA ITU AI! Nanti ga _all out_. Kasian para kru udah cape. Kamu tega mereka udah kerja dari pagi terus kita ga _all out_?

Jimin: …iya sih, kasian.

Yoongi: NAH CAKEP! Jadi naenanya harus _real_. Kuy, lah abang udah ga tahan—eh, maksudnya ayolah, kasian kru udah nunggu.

Gue: tae, bisa aje si Gembel Daegu.

 _ **TAKE ONE: ADEGAN NAENA YOONMIN**_

Jimin: *mulai ciuman* _"Kau tidak merindukanku, hm?"_ *kru mulai panas dingin*

Jimin: *senyum nakal* _"Sabar, Daddy,"_ *tiga kru mimisan*

Jimin: *tindih perut Yoongi* _"Let's play, Daddy~"_

Gue: saolo ini AC ga guna ape, panas amat.

Yoongi: *desah* _"Damn—Jim—"_ * _camera man_ tumbang*

Jimin: _"Yes, Daddy,"_ *Jungkook sama Taehyung yang lagi liat _scene_ naena YoonMin nganga dari tempat duduknya*

Yoongi: _"No more game, Jim. Let's play,"_

Gue: CUT! CUUUUUT! Yaolo rapunzel ga kuat! SET DAH PANAS AMAT!

YoonMin: *masih naena* *semua kru pingsan termasuk VKook*

Gue: WOY ANYING UDAH CUUUUT!


	6. Revenge

Kaki jenjang yang terbalut sepatu sneakers cokelat itu melangkah dengan ringan menuju koridor panjang penuh dengan lukisan terpampang di dindingnya. Senyum gadis itu melebar ketika melihat sesosok pria duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Namjoon- _oppa_!"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan membalas senyum sembari berdiri, "Jungkook- _ah_ , apa kabar?"

"Baik! _Oppa_ makin tampan saja! Tapi Yoongi- _oppa_ lebih tampan~ apa Yoongi- _oppa_ masih sibuk?"

Gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban membuat gadis manis ini tersenyum lebar hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat.

"Masuk saja, Jungkook- _ah_ , _Sajangnim_ sedang membaca laporan karyawan,"

" _Ne_ ~ aku masuk, ya,"

Dan suara pintu tertutup yang mengisi ruangan luas itu.

* * *

 _Warning_ : sinetron abis, bagi yang ga suka _genre_ kaya gini mending pergi ya daripada muntah-muntah.

 _Disclaimer_ : BTS' members belong to BigHit Ent, family, and fans.

 _Don't like this pairing? Close this page, write your own story and pairing. Thanks!_

* * *

" _Oppa_!"

Suara yang sudah amat dikenali oleh pria bersurai _blonde_ itu memasuki gendang telinganya. Tanpa memindahkan atensinya dari kertas di hadapannya, pria itu hanya bergumam pendek.

"Ah, Kookie,"

Jeon Jungkook, gadis manis itu sudah terbiasa menerima jawaban singkat dari kekasihnya dikala sibuk, " _Oppa_ sudah makan?"

Langkahnya mendekat. Mengambil bangku di hadapan sang pria dan memindahkannya agar mereka duduk bersampingan.

"Hm," alis Yoongi mengernyit halus karena konsentrasinya terpusat pada kertas di depannya.

"Aku belum makan," ucap Jungkook dengan nada lirih membuat seluruh atensi pria _blonde_ berpusat pada manik bulat gadis itu. Dalam hati Jungkook terpekik girang karena akhirnya kekasihnya menatapnya.

"Kenapa belum? Kau mau kusuruh Namjoon untuk membelikanmu makanan?" Senyum Jungkook bertambah lebar mendapat perhatian dari sang kekasih. Namun, gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

" _Aniya_ , _nan_ _gwaenchanha_. _Oppa_ , aku mau tanya,"

Yoongi diam menunggu ucapan selanjutnya keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

" _Kiss mar_ k itu apa?"

Manik onyx pria _blonde_ ini membulat mendengar pertanyaan polos nan lugu kekasihnya. Sedetik kemudian Yoongi memasang wajah _poker face_ andalannya, "kau tahu dari mana kata itu?"

Jungkook yang tidak mengerti bahwa kekasihnya tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan malah menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya dengan ringan, "Jimin- _eonni_ ,"

Manik Yoongi kali ini membelalak kaget. Bahkan ia nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Anggukan sebagai jawaban yang entah mengapa membuat jantung Yoongi berdetak kencang.

" _Ne_ , tadi saat bertemu Jimin- _eonni_ di perjalanan ke sini. Leher Jimin- _eonni_ merah-merah, sama seperti _Oppa_. Jimin- _eonni_ bilang kalau itu _kiss mark_. Hari ini Jimin- _eonni_ juga tidak masuk kerja. Dia bilang badannya lemas dan sakit,"

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang dan keringat mulai turun dari dahinya.

" _Oppa_ , _kiss mark_ itu apa?"

Pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan dua kali dan masih dengan nada polos membuat Yoongi membuang napas kasar.

"Nanti akan _Oppa_ beritahu kalau kau sudah dewasa,"

Alis Jungkook menekuk, " _wae_? Aku _sudah_ dewasa!"

Pria _blonde_ itu kembali memusatkan atensinya pada berkas di hadapannya membuat gadis bersurai hitam ini mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yoongi berpikir bahwa kekasihnya sudah melupakan percakapan dan pertanyaan tadi. Namun, itu salah karena dua detik berikutnya suara melengking milik Jungkook membelah udara.

" _OMO_!"

Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri dan tangannya yang satu tengah memegang ponsel. Manik Yoongi kembali membulat ketika melihat ponsel kekasihnya tengah memperlihatkan hasil pencarian dan menampilkan gambar yang tidak-tidak.

Sekejap ponsel itu berpindah tangan, "kenapa kau mencarinya di internet?!"

Gadis manis bermanik bulat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "habis _Oppa_ tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Ya sudah, aku cari di internet. Jadi, _kiss mark_ itu.. _Omo_.. Jimin- _eonni_ berarti pernah _melakukannya_.. _Aigoo_ ,"

Rona kemerahan menyebar setelah kalimat terakhir meluncur dari bibir Jungkook. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipinya sendiri.

"Jimin- _eonni_ seorang perempuan dewasa,"

Entah mengapa ucapan yang dikatakan Jungkook membuat Yoongi terkekeh geli. Kekasihnya mengatakan dengan wajah memerah dan tangan yang menangkup pipi. Pemandangan itu sungguh lucu di matanya.

"Apa Jimin- _eonni_ _melakukannya_ dengan Taehyung- _ssi_?"

Tawa Yoongi lenyap dan maniknya menatap tajam gadis di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Mungkin mereka balikan lalu mereka.. _melakukannya_? _Aigoo_ , _Oppa_ , kenapa di sini panas sekali?"

"Mereka hanya _mantan_ kekasih, Jungkook- _ah_. _Tidak_ mungkin mereka melakukannya,"

"Aku berharap mereka kembali bersama. Lagipula Jimin- _eonni_ sudah tahu kebenaran kenapa Taehyung- _ssi_ memutuskannya. Bukankah itu hal bagus?"

Keheningan kembali mengudara selama beberapa detik dan suara decit kursi merobek udara.

" _Oppa_ mau ke mana?"

"Aku ada urusan, Jungkook- _ah_. Kau mau menunggu di sini atau kuantar pulang?"

Kalimat sarat mengusirnya itu membuat gadis manis itu bungkam. Melihat raut kecewa di wajah Jungkook membuat Yoongi sadar ia salah merangkai kata.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, _Baby Bun_. Aku takut akan lama jadi aku tidak mau kaumenungguku sendiri di sini,"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan hingga surainya menari bersama udara, " _gwaenchanha_ , aku di sini saja. Ada Namjoon- _oppa_ , jadi aku tidak sendiri,"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu,"

Kembali ditinggal oleh sang kekasih membuat gadis manis itu tersenyum lirih. Punggung yang perlahan mengecil itu akhirnya hilang seiring tertutupnya pintu.

"Kau harus kuat, Jeon Jungkook. Setelah menikah kau bisa memonopoli Yoongi- _oppa_ , bertahanlah," dan senyum lirih tadi tergantikan dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

Ponsel gadis bersurai oranye itu menyala sejak beberapa menit lalu. Dengan jengah akhirnya panggilan itu diangkatnya.

" _Aish_ , sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menghubungiku lagi, kan, Taehyung- _ssi_?!"

" _Kau di mana? Apa di kantor? Mau makan siang bersama?"_

Jimin merotasikan bola matanya bosan, "aku tidak masuk kantor. Makan saja sendiri sana,"

"Wae _? Ada apa?"_ suara di seberang sana terdengar panik.

"Aku sakit. Akan sangat membantu jika kau sekarang mematikan panggilan ini dan tidak menghubungiku—"

"MWO _?! KAU SAKIT?! AKU AKAN KE APARTEMENMU SEKARANG!"_

 _ **PIP**_

"—lagi,"

Mulut gadis mungil ini terbuka karena panggilan terputus. Jemari pendeknya mengusak surainya kasar.

Dengan emosi yang masih membara gadis itu mengetik pesan untuk sang mantan kekasihnya.

' _Jangan ke sini! Awas jika kau ke sini!'_ baru ia ingin menekan tombol kirim, suara pintu terbuka menahan pergerakkannya. Tanpa sadar senyumnya berkembang dan sedetik kemudian jemarinya menghapus pesan itu dan menaruh kembali ponselnya.

Pria dengan surai _blonde_ dengan kemeja biru langit dan celana kain putih ditambah dasi agak longgar yang menjadi objek manik _onyx_ gadis mungil itu.

"Kenapa sudah pulang? Ini masih siang," ucap Jimin ringan sembari kembali memakan pepero yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Ia tengah duduk menyamping di sofa depan televisi di ruang tengah.

"Apa yang kaukatakan pada Jungkook, hah?"

Jimin tertawa pelan. Kemudian ia duduk dengan benar. Manik mereka bertatapan, "Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan kekasihmu. Apa aku salah?" jawab gadis bersurai oranye itu dengan stik cokelat yang masih bertengger di bibirnya.

Pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu tanpa sadar terus memerhatikan bibir tebal milik Jimin yang kini entah kenapa tampak begitu menggoda.

Jimin yang sadar diperhatikan dengan begitu saksama tersenyum dalam hati, "kau mau main?" tanyanya dengan menggigit stik cokelat itu dan menjulurkan untuk mengajak pria di depannya .

Yoongi hanya menghembuskan napas kasar. Kaki kurusnya mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Pria itu membungkuk agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah gadis oranye.

"Kau nakal beberapa hari belakangan ini, hm?"

Jimin malah memajukan wajahnya agar ujung stik cokelat itu menempel di bibir bawah pria di depannya.

"Dan kau gampang tergoda beberapa hari ini, _Daddy_ ,"

" _Sht_ , Jim. Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau tidak bisa berjalan!"

* * *

Alis Taehyung mengernyit kala melihat pintu apartemen sahabat kecilnya terbuka tanpa pertahanan. Alisnya bertambah mengerut ketika pintu ia buka dan mendapati sepasang sepatu pria berwarna hitam mengkilat berada di dekat rak sepatu yang penuh dengan sepatu wanita—yang Taehyung yakini sepatu-sepatu itu milik Jimin.

"Chim?" Jantung pria bersurai cokelat itu berdebar kala memanggil nama kesayangan darinya untuk Jimin. Dengan senyum mengembang Taehyung masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mencari sosok yang ia cari.

Beberapa detik setelahnya sebuah suara merasuki gendang telinganya. Rahang pria bermarga Kim itu mengeras ketika mendengar suara decit ranjang dan beberapa suara yang ia yakini desahan wanita.

 _Bukan. Tidak. Tolong jangan katakana bahwa itu suara Jimin._

Dengan langkah agak terburu tapi tanpa suara, Taehyung segera mencari asal suara tersebut. Semua energinya terkuras ketika menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu tak tertutup sempurna yang menjadi sumber suara decit ranjang dan desahan.

Dan parahnya suara itu benar milik sahabat kecilnya, Park Jimin.

Sudah energi yang seolah diambil paksa, kini jantung pria bersurai cokelat itu seperti merosot ke perut ketika mendengar sebuah suara—desahan jika bisa dibilang—Jimin.

"Aah.. fashteeer, Yoongiii.. _Daddy_ kau menusukkuuuh.. terlalu, aahh, kuaaat~"

 _Yoongi? Kekasih Jungkook? Atasan Jimin?_

" _Fck_ , kau terlalu nikmat, Jim.."

Dan balasan dari pria yang dipanggil 'Yoongi' oleh Jimin membuat Taehyung segera keluar dari apartemen milik mantan kekasihnya itu.

Jimin sadar bahwa bayangan yang melintas di kamarnya tadi adalah Taehyung. Gadis oranye itu tidak menyangka bahwa _timing_ -nya sangat pas yang rasanya membuat Jimin ingin tertawa hingga dunia dapat mendengarnya.

Pemikirannya buyar ketika pergerakkan yang di atas semakin brutal.

"Aah.. Pelan-pelan! Nanti lecet—uhm~"

Bibir Jimin kembali jadi korban keganasan Yoongi. Bahkan kini dengan gemas pria di atas menyesap lidah Jimin hingga gadis itu terpekik kaget karena tindakan tiba-tiba itu.

Di sela ciuman panas mereka seringai Jimin berikan.

 _Ya, terserah. Setidaknya rencanaku berjalan dengan baik._

* * *

Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Saat Jimin membuka kelopak matanya hanya kehampaan yang menyapanya pertama kali. Dengan cuek gadis itu menggapai apa saja yang mungkin berada dekat di bawah samping tempat tidurnya untuk ia kenakan. Jemari mungilnya mendapati sebuah kemeja biru milik Yoongi semalam. Segera gadis itu memakainya asal.

Masih dalam setengah mengantuk gadis oranye itu membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil pakaian dalam untuk ia pakai. Setelah terpakai—masih memakai kemeja biru Yoongi—gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit di bagian intimnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat pergerakkan Jimin yang tengah mengambil gelas terhenti. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, menebak dalam hati siapa yang dengan kurang kerjaan bertamu ke apartemennya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Dan satu nama muncul di kepalanya membuat senyum Jimin berkembang.

Sedetik setelah gadis oranye itu membuka pintu sosok yang tengah ia pikirkan benar-benar berada di depannya. Dengan senyum angkuh Jimin menyambutnya.

"Ada apa, Taehyung- _ssi_?"

Taehyung mendesis marah ketika mendapati keadaan Jimin yang benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa kemarin malam ia dan Yoongi habis melakukan _hal itu_.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Jimin! Ada apa denganmu?!"

Jimin menyandar pada pintu dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "apanya yang 'ada apa', Taehyung- _ssi_?"

"Apa kausadar apa yang kaulakukan semalam?!"

Jimin tertawa mendengar emosi yang sangat ketara dalam pertanyaan Taehyung tadi.

"Ya, seks?"

"Dia atasanmu, Jimin. Bahkan atasanmu sudah memunyai kekasih!"

Kemurkaan Taehyung dianggap angin lalu oleh Jimin. Gadis mungil itu malah sibuk menatap kuku-kukunya yang kemarin sempat ia warnai, "hm, lalu?"

Taehyung geram mendapati mantan kekasihnya mengatakan hal tadi seolah mengatakan _'cuaca hari ini bagus sekali!'_ atau _'warna kukuku bagus, ya?'_.

"Bagaimana kalau sampai Jungkook- _ssi_ tahu, Jim?"

Kalimat barusan membuat Jimin terdiam. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Taehyung, "bagaimana kalau aku bilang—"

"— _tidak apa-apa_?"

Manik _caramel_ milik Taehyung terbelalak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jimin terkekeh kecil, " _ka_. Bilang pada Jeon Jungkook bahwa kemarin aku dan kekasihnya melakukan seks yang benar-benar hebat,"

"Jim—"

"Katakan pada gadis itu bahwa akulah yang memberikan kekasihnya sebuah _kiss mark_. Beritahu gadis itu bahwa selama ia di Jepang, Yoongi selalu menghabiskan waktunya denganku. KATAKAN PADANYA!"

Napas gadis oranye itu memburu. Dadanya naik turun karena mengatakan hal tersebut dalam satu tarikan napas. Kilat emosi dapat Taehyung lihat dalam _onyx_ milik Jimin.

" _Kehancurannya_ yang ingin kulihat sekarang—" ucap Jimin dengan wajah menahan amarah dan mata berkilat emosi.

"—karena aku ingin ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya kesakithatianku dulu,"

Dan ucapan Jimin setelahnya membuat lidah Taehyung seakan kelu.

"Kau bukan Jimin-ku yang dulu,"

Ucapan Taehyung yang kali ini membuat Jimin terdiam. Dengusan kasar gadis itu keluarkan dengan jengah.

"' _Jimin-ku'_? Aku bukan milikmu lagi. Aku _bukan_ milik siapa-siapa,"

"Kau berubah, Jim. _Wae_? Apa kau seperti ini karena masa lalu kita?"

Gadis bersurai oranye itu menegang kala mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir pria di depannya. Jemari mungilnya menggenggam erat sehingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"Persetan dengan masa lalu kita, Taehyung- _ssi_. Sekarang pergi dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi selamanya—"

Kalimat itu tidak sempat selesai karena bibir ranum milik Jimin sudah bertemu dengan bibir Taehyung. Butuh waktu satu detik untuk gadis oranye itu menyadari bahwa ia dicium paksa oleh sahabat masa kecilnya. Gadis itu berontak. Jemarinya mendorong bahu tegap pria yang kini semakin mendorongnya ke arah pintu.

Namun, usaha gadis itu terlampau sia-sia. Gerakkan bibir Taehyung yang amat lembut membuat pertahan dan ego Jimin runtuh. Lumatan yang ia terima membuat kakinya lemas dan kini tangannya menggenggam lemah kemeja yang Taehyung kenakan.

Satu menit bagi Jimin sangat lama. Ciuman lembut yang dulu sering ia dapatkan dari Taehyung membuatnya terbuai sesaat. Kenangan masa lalu yang tadi sempat ia runtuki kini terputar di dalam pikirannya.

Kening mereka bersentuhan. Saling berlomba menyambut udara agar paru-paru mereka kembali terisi. _Onyx_ Jimin masih setia berselimut kelopak indahnya. Sedangkan Taehyung kini sibuk memandangi wajah cantik sahabat kecilnya dari dekat. Jemari besarnya mengusak pipi gembil Jimin dengan lembut. Sesuatu yang dulu sering ia lakukan.

"Jim, kembalilah padaku,"

Adalah kalimat pertama yang pria bersurai cokelat itu keluarkan.

 _Onyx_ kelam Jimin memusatkan atensinya pada manik _caramel_ di depannya. Hanya ada keseriusan di sana yang membuat pertahanan Jimin goyah.

Jimin rindu,

Takut,

Dan terluka.

Gelengan pelan Jimin berikan dengan kening yang masih bersentuhan membuat surai Jimin mengusak pipi Taehyung lembut.

" _Andwae_ ,"

"Kau takut aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Jim?"

Dan keheningan membuat semua emosi yang Jimin tumpuk dalam hatinya terkoyak menjadi satu. Pelupuknya siap menjatuhkan cairan bening yang ia tahan.

Taehyung mengusap pipi gembil Jimin dengan lembut sembari memberikan jarak di antara mereka. Tersenyum manis kemudian berkata,

"Beri aku kesempatan dan aku akan membuktikannya,"

Dan air mata yang menjawab permintaan Taehyung.

 **TBC**

* * *

BTS

Yoongi: *diem seribu bahasa*

Gue: waduh mampus dah gue, tokoh utamanya ngambek. Jimin! Urusin nih laki lu!

Jimin: *hela napas* *deketin Yoongi* _Oppa_ kenapa?

Yoongi: *nunjuk naskah* tuh, baca.

Jimin: _kissing scene_ aku sama Tae? Bukannya kita udah sering bahas?

Yoongi: *masih diem* *tambah bête*

Taehyung: *dari jauh* yailah, susah dah ini. Doain ayangmu ini selamet dari gebokan Yoongi- _hyung_ ya, Kookie.

Jungkook: *ngelus lengan Taehyung* iya, _Oppa_ yang sabar ya. Yoongi- _oppa_ kan emang super protektif sama Jimin- _eonni_.

Jimin: udah ah, kaya anak kecil aja ngambek kaya gini. Aku mau _take_ , nih.

Yoongi: *tarik tangan Jimin* *bawa keluar ruangan* Jimin ga boleh ciuman sama siapa pun kecuali gue. Bhay!

Jimin: *panik* *coba lepasin tangannya dari Yoongi* _Oppa_ , lepas!

Yoongi: oh, kamu lebih milih adegan ciuman sama Taehyung daripada sama aku?! *naikin nada suaranya* *semua staff denger tapi ga berani ngapa-ngapain* *Taehyung jiper*

Jimin: *hela napas* bukan gitu.

Yoongi: ya udah kalo gitu ayo pulang. Hari ini sampe sini aja syutingnya.

Gue: *mau bantah tapi takut* *mau pecat mereka berdua tapi nanti yang maen di ff gue siape?*

Jimin: *diem bentar* kalo _oppa_ masih kaya gini kita putus aja.

Semua orang + Yoongi: *kaget setengah mampus* *cameraman kesedek*

Yoongi: *masih agak syok* Ai, maksudnya apa?

Jimin: _oppa_ kalo kaya gini berarti ga mikirin masa depan kita. Kalo kita keluar dari ff ini kita ga digaji. Kalo ga digaji kita mau dapet uang buat nikah dari mana? _Oppa_ egois ga mikirin aku sama sekali. _Oppa_ pikir pas liat _scene oppa_ cium-cium Jungkook aku seneng? Engga, aku juga sakit ati tapi aku berusaha ga egois karena ini demi masa depan kita juga.

Semua orang: *ngangguk paham + setuju* *Jungkook yang namanya dibawa-bawa keringet dingin*

Yoongi: *diem*

Jimin: aku paham sifat _oppa_ yang _overprotective_ , tapi untuk kali ini aja coba ngalah sama ego _oppa_ sendiri.

Yoongi: *pegang tangan Jimin* maafin aku, Chim.

Jimin: *hela napas* *senyum* ya udah, masalahnya udah _clear_ kan?

Yoongi: *diem sambil mainin jemari mungil—bantet—Jimin* tapi aku ada syarat.

Jimin: hm? Apa?

Yoongi: kalo kita nikah nanti, aku mau punya 7 anak.

Semua orang + Jimin: *melotot horror* *Jungkook nyaris pingsan*

Jimin: TUJUH?! *masang muka syok*

Yoongi: *ngangguk imut* iya, biar anak-anak kita bikin boyband gitu. Kaya MantanSoNyeonDan. Keren tau mereka.

Jimin: *neguk ludah* *kalo nolak bisa ngambek lagi, kalo diiyain dianya yang semaput* anu, _oppa_. Apa engga kebanyakan?

Yoongi: aku malah tadinya mau punya 13 anak—

Jimin: OKEH AKU SETUJU TUJUH!

Yoongi: *senyum manis banget* *gue nyaris tewas* makasii ya, Sayang. Lavlav!

VKook: *liat-liatan*

Taehyung: aku juga mau punya anak tujuh.

Jungkook: emang aku kucing.

Taehyung: tapi aku juga mau punya anak banyak ;_;

Jungkook: bodo *pergi*

Taehyung: Sayaaaaaaaaaang ;A;

BTS END

* * *

A/N: PI DDAM NUNMUUUUUUUUL~~~ JIR GUE MABOK! BANGKE ITU YANG DESAIN BAJUNYA MZ YUNGI SIAPA?! AURAT WOY JANGAN DIUMBAR-UMBAR! DAN APA ITU MV-NYA YOONMIN EPERIWER HAHAHAHAAAA!

Dahlah, gue tau ini amat sangat telat apdet, tapi mau bagaimana lagi #mewekcantik

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIMEN! *tebar kolor Yungi* moga makin langgeng ama ayang Yungi *cipok Yungi* *ditabok Jimin*

Oh iya, aku _post chap_ ini lebih dulu di wattpadku. Bukannya aku terus promosi wattpadku tapi aku selalu lebih dulu _post chap_ di sana ;_; jadi sering-seringlah kalian menengok ke sana #cipoksatusatu

Terima kasih para _reviewers, favers, followers,_ dan _readers_!


	7. Those Moments Are Memories Now

Jimin ingat kala itu. Saat ia memasuki bangku menengah atas, sosok lelaki yang ia cintai berada di sampingnya.

Sosok yang kala itu menjadi alasan untuk gadis itu tersenyum,

Yang menjadi alasan agar gadis itu tidak menyerah,

Alasan gadis itu pula supaya kuat tidak mendengarkan berita buruk yang orang bicarakan tentangnya.

Kim Taehyung, lelaki yang kala itu dicintai Jimin sepenuh hati.

* * *

 _Warning_ : sinetron abis, bagi yang ga suka _genre_ kaya gini mending pergi ya daripada muntah-muntah.

 _Disclaimer_ : BTS' members belong to BigHit Ent, family, and fans.

 _Don't like this pairing? Close this page, write your own story and pairing. Thanks!_

A/N I: _chap_ ini lumayan panjang dan penuh dengan _flashback_. Jangan pusing ya :')

* * *

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Tae?" adalah pertanyaan gadis bersurai hitam dengan pipi _chubby_ itu lontarkan. Mata sipitnya membulat lucu membuat lelaki di depannya terkekeh menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pipi itu anarkis.

"Bersekolah. Apa lagi?"

Jimin diam. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu membuat bayangan akan sosoknya saat remaja masih berada di pikiran gadis itu. Kini, sosok itu nyata berada di depannya.

"Bukankah kau di Daegu?"

"Aku mengatakan pada Bibiku bahwa aku menginginkan sekolah di Seoul,"

Manik _onyx_ gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu berbinar senang. Tanpa sadar ia memekik, " _jinjja_?!"

" _Eung_. Bahkan Bibi mengizinkanku menyewa apartemen agar aku tidak pulang-pergi Seoul-Daegu,"

" _HEOL_!"

Senyum khas milik Taehyung yang Jimin rindukan muncul. Dengan gemas lelaki bermarga Kim itu merangkul sahabatnya.

"Ne, Chim. Aku pulang,"

Dan cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk mata Jimin.

Kini, semua berbeda kala Taehyung hadir. Mereka berdua selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi. Gadis bersurai hitam itu semakin dibicarakan banyak siswi di kelasnya karena kedekatannya dengan Taehyung—yang kini lelaki itu menjadi idola kelas.

Tapi Jimin tak peduli. Asal bersama Taehyung, Jimin bisa melalui semuanya.

* * *

Jimin ingat kala itu. Saat itu langit berawan dan semilir angin yang menjadi saksi kisah mereka berdua.

" _Eung_?"

Taehyung gemas karena mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Jimin, mau jadi kekasihku?"

Pertanyaan yang sama sudah diulang oleh Taehyung sebanyak dua kali. Tak apa, Taehyung rela mengatakan beribu kali jika kalimat itu ditunjukan untuk Jimin.

Rona kemerahan menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh permukaan wajah gadis bersurai hitam tersebut. Dengan malu gadis itu mengangguk membuat suara teriakan ' _YES!_ ' kencang dari Taehyung.

* * *

Umur Jimin 18 kala itu. Saat hari ulang tahunnya ia mendapat hadiah tak terduga dari kekasih sekaligus sehabatnya.

"Tutup matamu," pinta Taehyung yang langsung dituruti oleh Jimin.

Gadis itu pikir ia akan dihadiahi sebuah aksesoris. Entah itu kalung atau cincin. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak pernah meminta hadiah apa pun, tetapi setiap ulang tahunnya Taehyung selalu rajin memberikannya hadiah dengan mengirimkan pos—saat Taehyung masih di Daegu beberapa tahun lalu.

Kening gadis itu berkerut kala merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyapa bibirnya. Dengan perlahan gadis itu membuka mata dan terkejut mendapati wajah sang kekasih terlampau dekat bahkan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Dorongan Jimin berikan—reaksi spontan, "Apa yang kaulakukan?!" dengan telapak tangan menutupi bibirnya.

"Memberimu hadiah?" jawaban yang Taehyung berikan terlampau santai membuat rona kemerahan lagi-lagi menyebar di wajah Jimin seenaknya.

"Kau.. menciumku sebagai hadiah?"

"Ya, aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku sebagai hadiah. Bukankah itu romantis?"

Jimin tidak berkutik selain memukul dada tegap kekasihnya, "itu juga ciuman pertamaku,"

Taehyung terdiam agak lama dan kini rona kemerahan menyebar di wajah lelaki itu.

"A—aku akan menganggap tadi juga sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku,"

".. _babo_ ,"

* * *

Jimin ingat kala itu. Saat ia menangis di kamarnya di panti semalaman karena Sang _Eomma_ tidak bisa membiayainya lagi. Gadis itu ingin seperti teman-temannya yang lain, lulus sekolah dan melanjutkan kuliah. Namun, takdir dari memang semula tidak pernah berpihak pada gadis itu.

Setelah kelulusan Jimin dan Taehyung, Jimin memutuskan untuk tidak terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Ia tidak pernah memilih jalan ini karena itu, ia harus tegar menjalani semuanya. Dengan senyum berkembang ia kembali ke panti dan mendatangi Sang _Eomma_.

" _Eomma_ , aku ingin bekerja saja,"

Sang _Eomma_ yang tadi tengah menyuci piring terdiam mendengar pernyataan sang anak. Menghentikan aktivitas menyucinya, sang _eomma_ lantas berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Jimin setelah memastikan bahwa tangannya tidak basah.

"Kau yakin? Kau bisa membantu _eomma_ dengan menjaga adik-adikmu, Jim,"

Gelengan Jimin berikan sebagai jawaban, "ani, aku ingin membantu _eomma_ dengan bekerja, mencari uang untuk kita,"

"Dengan kau lulus saja kau sudah membantu _eomma_. Bahkan kau membuat _eomma_ bangga,"

" _Eomma_ , aku ingin bekerja, _please_?"

Gadis itu lantas mengeluarkan jurus paling ampuh, _aegyo_. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak luluh jika gadis itu sudah ber- _aegyo_ dengan manisnya. Sang _eomma_ hanya menghela napas pelan dan mengangguk pelan walau ragu.

" _Ne_ , _arasseo_. _Eomma_ mengerti. Terima kasih, _Uri_ Jimin. _Eomma_ menyayangimu,"

" _Ne_ , Jimin juga sayang _eomma_ ,"

* * *

"Begitu?"

Jawaban dari Taehyung membuat Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya.

" _Wae_? Apa kau juga akan melarangku bekerja?"

Taehyung menggeleng sembari tersenyum, " _ani_ , bukan itu, sebenarnya.."

Gadis bersurai hitam itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan menunggu kalimat sang kekasih. Mereka berdua duduk di taman belakang panti. Taehyung sering berkunjung di panti karena ia merasa kesepian saat di apartemen yang ia sewa selama ia di Seoul.

"..aku sudah berjanji pada Bibi bahwa aku harus kembali ke Daegu setelah aku lulus,"

Jimin terdiam agak lama. Mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan lelaki di sampingnya. Taehyung yang paham bahwa Jimin merasa kecewa langsung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Jim. Aku kembali ke Daegu hanya untuk menemui Bibi dan bertanya apakah aku harus melanjutkan kuliah atau aku bekerja saja,"

Dan dengan senyuman Jimin merelakan kekasihnya pergi untuk sesaat.

* * *

Takdir dan hal baik memang jarang mengikuti gadis bersurai hitam ini. Semua tempat yang ia datangi menolaknya untuk bekerja. Ditambah ternyata Taehyung harus membantu sang bibi di Daegu membuat lelaki itu tidak segera kembali ke Seoul. Namun, gadis ini masih berusaha tersenyum menerima keadaan.

Apa pun yang dilakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh pasti berbuah manis. Ya, itu yang didapatkan Jimin. Jimin diterima di salah satu tempat penitipan anak di dekat panti. Jimin yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan anak-anak ditambah dengan rasa sayangnya pada anak kecil membuat ia diterima.

Namun, saat beberapa gadis yang juga bekerja di sana mengetahui bahwa Jimin berasal dari panti—yang berarti asal usulnya tidak jelas, membuat ia dibicarakan banyak orang.

Pemilik tempat penitipan itu awalnya tidak mempersalahkan hal tersebut karena kinerja Jimin yang sangat baik, tetapi lama-kelamaan pemilik tersebut jengah karena mendapat laporan tentang jumlah anak yang semakin sedikit dititipkan karena sang orangtua takut anak mereka dititipkan dan dijaga oleh seseorang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Pun dengan terpaksa sang pemilik memecat Jimin. Jimin sadar bahwa hal ini cepat atau lambat pasti terjadi. Tentang kehadirannya yang tidak tahu dari mana ia berasal pasti membuat resah banyak orangtua yang khawatir jika anak mereka dijaga olehnya. Dengan senyum mengembang Jimin merelakan pekerjaannya terampas karena takdir yang membawanya pada jalan yang sama sekali tak ingin ia pilih ini.

Usia Jimin 22 kala ia mengetahui bahwa kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan akhirnya memilih kembali ke Seoul karena ingin mencari pekerjaan di kota besar itu.

Kekasihnya kini memiliki surai cokelat terang membuat gadis itu terperangah kaget sekaligus terpesona. Pelukan rindu mereka bagi kala hari pertama Taehyung menginjakkan kaki di Seoul.

Tak butuh waktu lama agar Taehyung mendapat pekerjaan. Jimin adalah orang yang paling berbahagia mendengar kabar tersebut. Dengan senyuman dan kecupan manis mereka berbagi kebahagiaan berdua.

* * *

Roda memang tak selalu di atas. Ada kalanya roda berputar. Begitulah hidup. Namun, apa yang terjadi dalam hidup, Jimin selalu merasa roda selalu berada di bawah. Cairan bening itu menetes kala mendengar kalimat sang kekasih yang baru saja terucap.

"Putus?"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya ada suara isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir sang gadis yang terdengar amat pilu.

"Tapi kenapa, Tae? Kukira kita baik-baik saja,"

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu hanya mengusak surai cokelatnya gusar. Ia ragu harus mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Ia ragu bahwa Jimin akan mengerti. Ia ragu.

"Jim, aku juga tidak menginginkan hal ini,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa, Tae?!" nada suara Jimin naikkan ketika jawaban tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

"..percayalah, Jim, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu juga—"

"' _Kebaikanku_ '? Tae, lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar! Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskanku karena alasan yang tidak jelas—"

"'Tidak jelas'?! Kau tidak akan mengerti, Jim!"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENGERTI JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKAN ALASANNYA!"

Isakan lolos dari bibir Jimin. Air mata turun membahasi pipi gembilnya. Maniknya menampilkan banyak emosi di dalam sana.

"Aku dipecat, Jim," adalah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang pria.

Jimin terdiam masih dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan, "lalu? Apa hubungannya?"

"Jelas _ada_ hubungannya,"

"Jelaskan,"

Hanya helaan napas yang Taehyung keluarkan.

".. _ara_. _Arasseo_ ,"

Taehyung mendongak dan terdiam.

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi, Tae,"

* * *

Takdir benar-benar menguji kesabaran gadis bersurai hitam tersebut. Hancurnya hati karena diputuskan oleh sang kekasih rupanya masih belum cukup ia terima. Kali ini, Jimin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sang _eomma_ berada diambang batas masalah keuangan.

Rasanya, air mata Jimin sudah habis karena semalam ia menangis meraung, tetapi mengapa air mata masih menetes kala melihat surat yang berada di meja makan dengan 'Tagihan Listrik dan Air' yang menjadi judul surat tersebut?

Ingin Jimin menyerah. Dunia seakan menghukumnya. Seakan ia adalah kriminal paling berdosa di masa lalu sehingga di masa sekarang tak ada hal baik yang menimpa dalam hidupnya.

Mencoba menghilangkan kesesakan di dada—karena Taehyung memilih untuk benar-benar tidak menemuinya lagi keesokan harinya, gadis dengan surai hitam itu pergi ke klub malam. Ia ingat bahwa ada siswi di kelasnya saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah bahwa klub malam adalah tempat yang ampuh untuk menghilangkan stress.

Dengan baju seadanya—bukan pakaian mini, gadis itu masuk dengan wajah lugu. Suara musik yang benar-benar memekakan telinga yang menyapanya pertama kali saat kaki mungilnya memasuki klub tersebut.

Gadis bersurai hitam tersebut duduk di kursi tinggi dekat meja bartender. Wajahnya yang seperti anak anjing tersesat mendapat banyak atensi dari berbagai pria di sana—yang tentunya dengan wajah lapar.

"Kau pengunjung baru?"

Manik _onyx_ Jimin mengerjap ketika mendengar suara berat tersebut. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki bersurai _blonde_ dengan pakaian _super_ rapi menyender di meja bar dengan gelas kecil di tangan kanannya.

Alis Jimin mengernyit karena tidak begitu jelas mendengar perkataan pria di sampingnya. Gadis itu lantas sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kanan, "kau bilang apa?" ucap Jimin dengan suara agak keras.

Pria di sampingnya hanya terkekeh dan membuat Jimin bungkam. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu langsung bergeser ke kiri guna merapatkan tubuhnya sehingga jarak di antara mereka berdua nyaris tidak ada.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau pengunjung baru?"

Ada gelenyar aneh saat suara berat tersebut menyapa telinga kanan Jimin. Dengan ragu gadis itu menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri agar tercipta jarak kembali di antara mereka. Jimin langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Senyum yang ditampilkan pria di sampingnya membuat Jimin termangu.

"Pengunjung atau _pemuas_?" pertanyaan dengan suara dikeraskan itu membuat alis gadis bersurai hitam ini mengernyit.

"'Pemuas'?" tanyanya lantang hingga suara musik terkalahkan. Pria di depannya terdiam mendapati yang ia yakini sebagai jawaban.

 _Gadis ini seorang pemuas seks? Dia bahkan seperti anak sekolahan_. Batin pria bersurai _blonde_ dalam hati.

 _Pemuas? Apa maksudnya?_ Batin Jimin bingung.

"Baiklah, sejujurnya, aku kesepian malam ini. Berniat menemaniku?" ajak pria _blonde_ dengan senyum menawan yang membuat Jimin kembali termangu.

"Ke mana?" entah setan apa yang membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan agak dekat dengan sang pria.

Senyum manis masih berkembang sebelum pria itu kembali berkata, "keberatan jika kita makan terlebih dahulu?"

* * *

Di sinilah mereka berdua. Restoran mewah dekat klub malam. Jimin hanyalah seorang gadis tak punya yang tidak pernah datang sekali pun ke restoran seperti ini membuat gadis itu gelisah karena melihat harga makanan yang cukup fantastis.

"Jangan sungkan. Aku yang akan membayar,"

".. _wae_?" adalah kalimat yang sebenarnya membuat pria di depannya terdiam. Dalam hati pria ini terkejut atas jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis ini. Setiap wanita yang ia bawa ke sebuah tempat mahal akan terpekik senang sebagai jawaban jika ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hm, karena aku seorang pria? Ayolah, tidak apa-apa, pesan saja apa yang kaumau,"

Anggukan kecil Jimin berikan. Pilihannya jatuh ke hidangan penutup. Es krim dengan siraman sirup maple dan serpihan cokelat swiss di atasnya.

"Aku pesan ini,"

"Hanya itu?" tanya pria bersurai _blonde_ ini sebelum menyuruh sang pelayan pergi, "kau yakin?"

" _Eung_. Aku suka es krim,"

Pria itu terkekeh, "tapi aku yakin kau akan lapar beberapa saat kemudian. Tambahkan dua steak dan wine—"

"Boleh aku pesan jus jeruk?"

Celetuk gadis dengan pipi chubby itu membuat pergerakan sang pelayan yang sedang menyatat pesanan terhenti pun dengan pria _blonde_.

Jimin mengerjap polos karena diperhatikan dua pria. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan, " _andwae_?"

Pria dengan surai _blonde_ langsung berdehem kecil menyadarkan lamunan sang pelayan yang sejak tadi memandang gadis di depannya dengan rona kemerahan samar.

"Ya, tambah jus jeruk. Cepat, jika makanan tidak tersaji dalam 15 menit aku akan menuntut restoran ini,"

Sang pelayan langsung berlari karena gertakan pria _blonde_ ini berikan.

 _Apa dia benar-benar pemuas seks? Sifat dan sikapnya sungguh kekanakan._

* * *

Gadis bermanik _onyx_ ini terdiam di depan pintu kaca sebuah gedung. Kaki mungilnya enggan melangkah karena melihat plang dengan tulisan 'Hotel' terpampang di sana.

"Sini,"

Masih terdiam. Bahkan Jimin memberikan gelengan singkat, "kenapa ke sini?" cicitnya.

Alis pria _blonde_ itu mengernyit heran, "untuk _bersenang-senang_ , tentu saja,"

Mendengar kata 'bersenang-senang' membuat gadis bersurai hitam ini bimbang. Yang ia bayangkan adalah sebuah pertunjukkan musik atau permainan yang bisa ia mainkan yang dapat membuat ia benar-benar bersenang-senang. Dengan pemikiran itulah Jimin melangkah menyambut uluran tangan sang pria di depannya.

"Satu kamar, lantai mana saja,"

 _Eung? Seluas apa kamarnya hingga di sana ada permainan yang menyenangkan?_

Masih dengan alis mengernyit Jimin mengikuti tarikan pria _blonde_ menuju lift. Bahkan sampai pintu lift terbuka menandakan mereka sudah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju, Jimin masih memikirkan hal tadi.

 _Apa di dalam kamarnya ada kolam renang? Wah, hebat. Ck, orang kaya memang hebat._

Jimin tak sabar menunggu pintu kamar dibuka. Begitu terbuka dengan langkah riang gadis itu masuk. Senyum hilang karena melihat pemandangan yang tersaji. Hanya ada kamar dengan ukuran cukup besar. Namun, tak ada kolam renang atau permainan yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

"Mana permainannya—hmph?!"

Kalimat Jimin tidak selesai karena bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir pria _blonde_. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu mendorong kuat badan sang pria dan langsung menutup bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangan.

"APA YANG— _Aish_!"

Pria bersurai _blonde_ tersebut langsung mendengus pelan menyadari bahwa benar gadis di depannya bukanlah seorang _wanita nakal_.

"Kau bukan pemuas, _huh_? Sudah kuduga,"

Memori Jimin berputar sejenak. Maniknya melebar tatkala mengetahui arti di balik perlakuan sang pria sedari tadi.

" _MWO_?! KAUKIRA AKU INI—"

" _Mianhae_ , aku akan menyewa wanita lain,"

"'Menyewa'?"

Pria _blonde_ yang baru saja ingin beranjak pergi kembali menoleh dan mengangguk, "hm, menyewa,"

"Apa dapat uang?"

Suara tawa menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Jimin hanya terdiam karena bingung mengapa pria di depannya tertawa sampai seperti itu.

" _Aigoo_ , tentu saja. Semua _pemuas_ pasti dapat uang,"

 _Uang._

Satu kata itu terbenam di dalam pikiran sang gadis. Ia membutuhkan uang. Ia harus mendapatkan uang agar bisa membantu sang _eomma_.

Jemari mungilnya menarik ujung kemeja—yang kelihatannya mahal—milik pria _blonde_ agar tidak keluar dari dalam kamar. Dengan ragu ia berucap, "a—aku bisa menjadi pemuasmu,"

Pria itu langsung mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "..kau terlihat masih perawan," manik kelamnya memandang pinggul gadis itu dengan saksama. Kebanyakan pria tahu perbedaan mana _gadis_ mana _wanita_ hanya dengan melihat pinggul seorang perempuan. Dan jelas, gadis di depannya memang masih perawan.

" _Aninde_! Aku bukan perawan! Aku sudah sering melakukan ini!"

"..kau yakin?"

Dan anggukan yang Jimin berikan membuat pria tersebut menyerah.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu berisik, _ara_?"

* * *

Pergulatan panas mereka baru selesai beberapa menit lalu. Helaan napas singkat pria _blonde_ itu berikan.

"Sudah sering melakukannya, _huh_?" sindirnya.

Jimin, gadis yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada telanjang pria di depannya. Ia hanya bisa memainkan jemarinya karena takut sudah ketahuan berbohong.

Biasanya pria _blonde_ ini tidak akan merasa bersalah karena sudah memerawani gadis yang pernah tidur dengannya. Namun, entah mengapa kali ini, ada sesuatu yang mengjanggal kala mendapati fakta bahwa ia baru saja merebut keperawanan gadis _chubby_ yang berada di rengkuhannya.

"Kenapa berbohong?"

Jimin semakin takut karena pertanyaan dengan nada intimidasi yang sangat ketara.

"A—aku butuh uang.."

"Jawaban klise,"

"..aku ingin membantu _eomma_ menghidupi adik-adikku—"

"Berapa saudara yang kau punya?"

"dua puluh tiga—"

"HAH? DUA PULUH TIGA?" adalah reaksi yang pria _blonde_ itu berikan.

" _Eung_ , aku tinggal di panti.."

Pria itu bungkam sesudah mengobati rasa keterkejutannya.

"Kau yatim piatu?"

Dan anggukan yang Jimin berikan membuat pria _blonde_ tersebut kembali bungkam.

"Kenapa tidak bekerja?"

"..tidak ada yang mau menerima gadis yatim piatu yang hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atas.."

Keheningan menyeruak kala tak ada yang kembali berbicara. Hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang bergerak.

Pria _blonde_ tersebut merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Jimin hanya mengawasi pergerakan pria tersebut. Pria itu tampak mencari sesuatu dalam dompetnya.

 _Mungkin bayaranku._

Bukannya lembar uang yang diterima, pria itu malah memberikan kartu miliknya.

" _Geurae_. Pakai ini, pinnya 724148. Ambil berapa pun yang kaumau. Kau bisa mengembalikan kartu ini besok. Kau punya ponsel?"

Jimin masih termangu kala kartu itu kini berada di tangan kanannya. Ia sibuk memandangi kartu milik pria tersebut.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban pria itu lantas menarik tangan kiri sang gadis yang masih tidur menyamping di kasur. Mengambil bulpen yang terdapat di nakas dekat tempat tidur dan menulis sederet angka di telapak mungil gadis itu.

"Ini nomorku. Telepon aku untuk mengembalikan kartuku, mengerti?"

"..aku boleh mengambil berapa pun?"

"Ya, berapa pun,"

Gadis itu terdiam. Tak lama senyum ia berikan hingga matanya yang sipit membentuk seperti bulan sabit.

" _Gomawo_ , ah, aku belum tahu namamu, mian,"

Pria yang tengah duduk tertawa. Dari sini pria itu dapat melihat betapa gembil pipi gadis itu karena posisinya yang tidur menyamping membuat pipinya tertahan di bantal. Lucu.

"Min Yoongi. Kau?"

"Park Jimin,"

"Nama yang cantik,"

Dan senyum kembali Jimin berikan, " _gomawoyo_ , Yoongi- _ssi_ ,"

* * *

Sesuatu yang menghambat pernapasannya membuat tidur gadis bersurai hitam ini terusik. Dengan mata yang terbuka perlahan, wajah seseorang yang terlampau dekat adalah yang menyambutnya pertama kali.

Lumatan di bibir yang membuat gadis ini sadar. Baru Jimin ingin mendorong bahu seseorang yang sudah berani menciumnya itu, lumatan sudah terlepas menciptakan suara kecupan yang cukup nyaring.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu sedari tadi tapi kau tak kunjung bangun—"

Amarah harus Jimin telan kembali kala mendengar lanjutan kalimat Yoongi yang kini malah membuat wajahnya memerah.

"—aku paham kau pasti lelah karena _semalam_ ,"

" _Wae_?"

"Kau boleh _check out_ kapan pun kaumau dari hotel ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang,"

"Mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja menemui kekasihku. Aku harus mengantarkannya ke bandara—"

" _MWO_?! KAU PUNYA KEKASIH?!"

Yoongi terkejut mendapat reaksi yang cukup heboh tersebut. Pasalnya Jimin langsung duduk di tempat tidur dengan mata melotot horor.

"Ya, lalu?"

"..kau selingkuh darinya,"

"'Selingkuh'?"

Jimin mengangguk. Jemarinya mencengkram selimut agar tidak merosot dari dadanya, "kau tidur denganku, itu artinya kau selingkuh, kan?"

Pria _blonde_ itu tertawa pelan, "tidur dengan pemuas _tidak_ dapat dikatakan selingkuh, kau tahu?"

Jimin terdiam mendengar jawaban yang diucapkan pria di depannya. Benar, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Bukan perselingkuhan namanya.

"..pergilah."

"Tanpa perlu kauusir pun aku akan pergi."

Lagi, Jimin terdiam memandangi pria yang kini berjalan mendekati pintu kamar.

Suara pintu ditutup menggema di seluruh sudut kamar.

* * *

Hal pertama yang Jimin lakukan adalah mengecat rambutnya. Ia lebih memilih mengganti warna rambut daripada memotong pendek surainya. Setelahnya, ia habiskan untuk berbelanja sesuatu yang sedari dulu ia inginkan. Terakhir, tentunya menarik uang dan menaruhnya di amplop cokelat untuk diberikan kepada sang _eomma_.

" _Eomma_ , ini,"

Sang _eomma_ yang tengah memasak langsung menoleh. Diperhatikannya amplop cokelat yang baru saja diberikan oleh sang anak.

"Untuk membantu _eomma_ membayar tunggakan. _Mian_ , aku tidak sengaja melihat surat yang ada di atas meja kemarin,"

Sang _eomma_ terdiam kala mendengar penjelasan anak kesayangannya.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu, Jim?" sang _eomma_ mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jimin yang sadar pun langsung menggeleng dan mencoba menaruh amplop tersebut di kedua tangan sang _eomma_.

" _Eomma_ , kumohon terima. Aku—aku sudah bekerja keras untuk ini,"

Sang _eomma_ kembali terdiam, " _Eomma_ kira kau sudah tidak bekerja di tempat penitipan itu?"

Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Senyum ia berikan guna menutupi kebohongannya, "aku diterima kerja di tempat lain. _Eomma_ jangan khawatir!"

"Terima kasih, Jim. _Eomma_ sangat tertolong," dan air mata keluar dari pelupuk wanita paruh baya tersebut membuat hati Jimin bagai tertusuk duri.

 _Eomma, jeongmal mianhae._

* * *

Jimin ingat kala itu. Saat malam setelah ia memberikan uang kepada sang _eomma_ , ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Menangisi segala yang telah ia lakukan kemarin dan hari ini.

Ia hancur. Mengutuk takdir mengapa bisa sekejam ini. Meruntuk dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga ia harus menjalani hidup seperti ini.

Jimin lantas mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Cukup lama hingga panggilannya terjawab.

" _Siapa ini?"_

Gadis yang kini bersurai oranye tersebut terdiam sebelum berucap dengan suara serak, "ini aku, Park Jimin,"

" _..Jimin?_ Wae _?"_

"Aku.. ingin mengembalikan kartumu,"

" _Sekarang?"_

"Ya, jika kau tidak keberatan.."

Hening di seberang sana membuat Jimin sadar bahwa ia menyusahkan pria yang ia hubungi. Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan guna melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya. Jam sembilan malam lewat lima belas.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu—"

"Ani _. Aku bisa. Tidak keberatan jika bertemu di sungai dekat restoran kemarin?"_

"Ya, baiklah. Aku ke sana sekarang,"

Jimin menunggu kira-kira sepuluh menit hingga pria _blonde_ itu datang. Bukannya sapaan ' _malam'_ atau ' _apa kabar_ ' yang Jimin dapatkan. Hanya sebuah kalimat tanpa intonasi yang ia terima.

"Rambutmu bagus,"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Jemarinya mengulurkan kartu, tampak tak mau berlama-lama, "terima kasih. Aku berhutang banyak padamu,"

" _Aniya_. Ini hasil kerja kerasmu jika kaulupa,"

"..ya. Aku tidak _akan_ pernah lupa,"

Kartu telah berpindah tangan. Seharusnya, kini Yoongi melangkah pergi karena urusannya dengan gadis di depannya sudah selesai. Namun, entah mengapa kakinya tak kunjung melangkah. Yoongi hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

Tak lama berlangsung, suara isak tangis terdengar. Pundak kecil milik Jimin bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus menangis. Ia merasa bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ia tangisi lagi karena sebelum ia ke sini semua air matanya seakan sudah habis. Hanya melihat pria itu berdiri di hadapannya membuat pelupuknya menghangat. Ya, akhirnya ia menangis.

Yang bisa Yoongi berikan hanya pelukan hangat dan tepukan pelan di punggung. Membuat nyaman seorang gadis bukanlah keahliannya. Ia hanya ahli membuat gadis merasakan kenikmatan.

Jemari besarnya sibuk mengusap air mata yang jatuh sedangkan bibirnya sibuk mengecupi kelopak mata Jimin. Berharap dengan hal tersebut gadis itu berhenti menangis.

Cara pria _blonde_ tersebut berhasil karena kini tak ada suara isak tangis yang terdengar. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua masih dengan keadaan mereka berdua yang nyari berpelukan.

"Jim, kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku,"

Manik gadis di depannya mengerjap secara perlahan.

"Kita terlihat saling _membutuhkan_. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang tapi nanti kau akan sadar dengan sendirinya bagaimana kita nanti,"

Jimin terdiam mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan pria di depannya. Gadis oranye itu memang tak mengerti. Namun, lagi-lagi Jimin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sang pria tanpa berpikir panjang. Sama seperti kemarin.

" _Ne_ , kau bisa pindah malam ini,"

Jimin ingat kala itu. Hari di mana dunianya berputar 180 derajat. Di mana kehidupannya tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

"Ya,"

TBC

* * *

BTS

..Pria itu terkekeh, "tapi aku yakin kau akan lapar beberapa saat kemudian. Tambahkan dua steak dan wine—"

"Boleh aku pesan jus jeruk?"

Celetuk gadis dengan pipi chubby itu membuat pergerakan sang pelayan yang sedang menyatat pesanan terhenti pun dengan pria _blonde_.

Jimin mengerjap polos karena diperhatikan dua pria. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan, " _andwae_?"

Pria dengan surai _blonde_ langsung berdehem kecil menyadarkan lamunan sang pelayan yang sejak tadi memandang gadis di depannya dengan rona kemerahan samar.

"WOY MAS LIATIN PACAR SAYANYA BIASA AJA KALI!"

"CUT!"

BTS END

* * *

A/N II: _ALL MY LADIES! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! NOW SCREAM!_ Uhyeah~ maafkan daku yang alurnya maju mundur cantik :' tapi kujanji tak akan ada lagi _chap flashback_ ~~ setelah _chap_ ini mari kita melangkah menuju akhir cerita :'3 semoga ga lebih dari 10 _chap_ :' masa lalu VMin serta pertemuan YoonMin udah dikupas tuntas di sini yaa :3 dan oh, yang nunggu VKook, sabar ya TT_TT VKook memang agak lambat alurnya karena mereka adalah korban cinta sang tokoh utama :'3

A/N III: setelah ff ini aku berencana melanjutkan projek ffku dengan _genre Fantasy_ ~ kalo ada yang punya ide atau plot, yuk PM aku, siapa tau aku dapet ilham dari PM kalian :'3

A/N IV: FF ini sudah dibaca 3K! Aku seneng banget XD kalian main-main dong ke wattpadku :' sedih di sana syepi syekale :'


	8. Let Me Know

Kisah ini selalu tentang mereka. Mereka yang terluka akan masa lalu.

Mereka yang mendapat jalan takdir terpahit,

Mereka yang terhubung oleh benang merah tak kasat mata,

Mereka yang tersakiti hatinya.

* * *

 _Warning_ : sinetron abis, bagi yang ga suka _genre_ kaya gini mending pergi ya daripada muntah-muntah.

 _Disclaimer_ : BTS' members belong to BigHit Ent, family, and fans.

 _Don't like this pairing? Close this page, write your own story and pairing. Thanks!_

* * *

Gadis bersurai oranye itu merasa bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah sebuah mimpi. Setidaknya itu yang ia inginkan.

Saat ini ia tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dalam kamarnya masih dengan kemeja milik Yoongi. Jemarinya yang mungil menggenggam erat asa hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

 _Tidak, aku tidak boleh jatuh kedua kalinya kepada Taehyung._

Kalimat itulah yang terus ia ucapkan dalam hati selama beberapa jam terakhir setelah Taehyung pergi dari apartemennya.

* * *

" _Beri aku kesempatan dan aku akan membuktikannya," –adalah perkataan Taehyung yang hanya dijawab oleh air mata Jimin._

" _Tidak, kita tidak bisa—"_

" _Bukan 'tidak bisa', tapi kau tak_ mau _mencoba, Jim,"_

 _Gadis itu diam. Membiarkan pria di depannya mengusap air matanya yang turun menggunakan jemari besar milik pria itu._

" _Apa yang kaudapat dari Min Yoongi? Apa yang kaubutuhkan? Katakan padaku,"_

 _Gadis itu mendongak. Menatap manik pria di depannya dengan emosi yang berkecamuk, "aku.. tidak—"_

"Gwaenchanha _. Mungkin kau tidak mau mencoba bersamaku lagi karena kini kau sudah mendapat apa yang kaumau dari Min Yoongi-_ ssi _,"_

 _Keheningan tercipta kala gadis oranye ini tak kunjung menjawab._

"Geurae _. Kau bisa pindah ke apartemenku terlebih dahulu. Jangan tinggal di sini lagi, Chim. Aku tidak mau sampai Jungkook-_ ssi _mengetahui hal apa yang terjadi selama ini,"_

 _Gelengan kecil yang Taehyung dapat sebagai jawaban membuat pria itu menghela napas pendek._

" _Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji,"_

 _Jimin hanya diam. Namun, manik milik mereka saling bertatapan. Taehyung dapat melihat dengan jelas keraguan yang amat besar terdapat di manik_ onyx _milik gadis yang masih ia cintai itu._

" _Biarkan aku mencoba. Kali ini aku bersumpah—"_

 _Dan kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan Taehyung membuat hati Jimin merasakan debaran yang pernah ia rasakan._

"— _tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi,"_

* * *

Ponsel milik gadis itu bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Dengan perlahan gadis itu mengusap layar ponsel miliknya dan membuka satu pesan terbaru dengan nama 'Kim Tae' sebagai pengirim.

' _From: Kim Tae_

 _Besok aku akan datang ke apartemenmu untuk pindah. Aku akan datang sepulang kerja, jam 7 malam. Mimpi indah, Chim._ Saranghae _.'_

Pesan cukup singkat, tetapi membuat perasaan gadis oranye ini menyatu. Jemarinya meremas surainya kasar. Nafas ia hembuskan secara kasar.

Pening. Hanya itu yang Jimin rasakan.

 _Aku butuh minum._

Dengan seretan malas Jimin membawa dirinya ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman yang ia butuhkan. Sesampainya di dapur, Jimin mendengar suara saat jemarinya mengambil minuman di kulkas. Diurungkan niat untuk membuka minuman dan kakinya melangkah ke dekat pintu masuk.

Suara gadis yang ia dengar selain suara pria _blonde_ itu sendiri. Suara gadis yang begitu familiar membuat Jimin tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Janji? Aku akan marah kalau sampai _Oppa_ ingkar janji!"

" _Ne_ , tapi _Oppa_ harus menghadiri rapat penting—"

"Ck, selalu saja begitu. Ya sudah tidak usah saja!"

" _Ara_ , kita ke sana sebelum rapat dimulai—"

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah,"

Dan hening. Jimin mendengus kala mendengar semua percakapan itu di balik pintu dengan tangan berada di depan dadanya dan tangan kanan yang memegang minuman.

" _Geurae_ , _kaja_. _Oppa_ akan memundurkan rapatnya,"

".. _jinjja_? _Oppa jjang_! _Ppalli_ masuk! _Oppa_ tidak boleh telat tidur agar tidak terlambat besok!

" _Jalja_ , _Baby Bun_ ,"

Jimin lagi-lagi mendengus mendengar panggilan dari Yoongi untuk sang kekasih.

Beberapa detik setelahnya barulah pria _blonde_ itu membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Maniknya melebar ketika melihat gadis oranye berdiri tak jauh dari pintu dengan senyum angkuh.

" _Uri Sajangnim_ yang amat mencintai pekerjaannya, nyatanya rela mengundurkan rapat demi sang kekasih. _How romantic_ ,"

"Diamlah, aku lelah," adalah jawaban Yoongi sembari membuka sepatu kerjanya.

" _Wae_? Bukankah yang seharusnya lelah itu _aku_ karena semalam kita—"

" _Shut the fck up_. Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan seks denganmu. Jadi tutup mulut kotormu dan segeralah tidur,"

Mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pria di depannya membuat rahang Jimin mengeras. Entah, ada jarum yang menusuk ketika mendengar ucapan yang baru saja terlontar itu.

"Kau marah pada Jungkook dan kau melampiaskannya padaku?"

"Diam,"

Jimin terdiam kala mendengar ucapan sarat perintah tersebut. Dengan emosi gadis oranye itu berbalik sambil menghentakkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Kau sudah makan? Kita bisa pesan pizza—"

"Makan saja sendiri! Aku mau tidur!"

Kali ini giliran Yoongi yang terdiam karena mendengar nada tinggi gadis oranye itu. Dengusan pelan Yoongi berikan, "kau marah?"

Langkah Jimin terhenti, tetapi ia tidak berbalik. Masih membelakangi sang pria _blonde_.

Jemari kurus khas pria milik pria bersurai _blonde_ ini mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Namun, langsung ditepis dengan kasar.

Yoongi merotasikan bola matanya malas, "ayolah, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Jim,"

Masih diabaikan membuat amarah Yoongi meluap. Dengan kesal pria itu memegang bahu sang gadis dan memutar tubuhnya lalu meraup bibir milik Jimin dengan agak kasar. Jimin membelalakkan matanya.

Bukan. Gadis itu terkejut bukan karena serangan tiba-tiba dari pria di depannya.

Manik _onyx_ -nya membulat karena melihat Jungkook—yang entah sejak kapan tengah berada di depan pintu dengan tangan kanan berada di depan mulut—menahan teriakan—dan tangan kiri yang memegang ponsel—yang mungkin milik Yoongi tertinggal.

Jimin mencoba mendorong tubuh Yoongi yang pastinya sia-sia. Pria _blonde_ itu terus meraup bibir gadis di depannya, kali ini dengan gerakan sensual yang membuat Jimin melenguh. Dalam ciuman mereka Jimin menyeringai.

Jimin langsung memegang rahang tegas milik Yoongi dan telapaknya menjalar ke telinga pria itu agar suara langkah kaki Jungkook tidak terdengar jelas oleh pendengarannya.

 _Ya, inilah yang kuinginkan. Aku menginginkan kesengsaraan Jungkook. Aku tidak butuh Taehyung._

* * *

Sinar matahari mengusik pemilik _onyx_ yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut. Dengan malas akhirnya manik itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Jimin terdiam beberapa detik mencoba mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam—kebiasaannya saat bangun tidur.

Pikirannya tertunda kala merasa hembusan napas teratur di dadanya. Gadis itu menunduk dan mendapati surai _blonde_ yang mengusak hidungnya. Tanpa sadar jemari mungilnya mengusap pelan pucuk kepala pria itu.

Ya, Jimin ingat. Tentang semalam yang mereka habiskan untuk berbagi ciuman panas yang tanpa sengaja disaksikan oleh Jungkook dan membuat mereka berakhir tidur bersama. Mengingat itu membuat Jimin tersenyum penuh arti tanpa sadar.

Gerakkan mengusap surai itu membuat pria yang tengah bergelung dalam pelukan gadis oranye itu terjaga.

"Pagi,"

Tak ada balasan membuat Jimin sibuk kembali mengusap surai _blonde_ tersebut. Sedangkan sang pemilik _blonde_ malah semakin mengusak wajahnya ke dada penuh milik Jimin membuat gadis itu terkekeh geli.

"Tidakkah hari ini kau ada janji dengan Jungkook?"

Yoongi terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum mengerang malas, "kau benar,"

"Bersiaplah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan,"

"Hn,"

* * *

Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu kediaman Jeon. Yoongi baru sadar bahwa ponselnya tidak ada. Dengan santai ia berpikir bahwa ponselnya ada pada kekasihnya karena kemarin sang kekasih meminjam ponselnya—entah untul _selfie_ atau bermain _game_.

Sekitar 10 menit kekasihnya keluar membuat Yoongi yang tengah bersandar pada pintu mobil menaikan alisnya bingung.

Biasanya sang kekasih akan memakai kaos putih polos yang dipadukan dengan celana kodok _jeans_ dan sepatu _sneakers_ biru. Sekarang, kekasihnya mengenakan baju _one piece pastel_ dengan corak sederhana yang dipadukan dengan _wedges_ putih.

" _Annyeong_ ,"

Jungkook tersenyum hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat membuat Yoongi tersenyum, "hai. Kau berbeda hari ini, _wae_?"

Jungkook mendengus mendapat kalimat tersebut sebagai percakapan awal mereka. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa kekasihnya tidak mungkin langsung memuji dirinya 'cantik' atau 'kau manis' secara terang-terangan.

"Hanya ingin memakai baju yang tidak pernah kupakai sebelumnya, apa cocok?"

"Ya, kau manis, _Baby Bun_ ,"

Jungkook tersenyum senang lalu melompat kecil—yang bukannya berjalan menuju mobil sang kekasih. Namun, karena Jungkook belum terbiasa menggunakan _wedges_ , ia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan jatuh ke arah Yoongi. Dengan sigap pria itu menangkap sang kekasih sebelum terbentur tanah.

" _Gwaenchanha_?"

" _Ne_ , _Oppa gomawo_ ,"

Alis Yoongi mengerut tak suka, "ganti saja. Pakai sepatu,"

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menggeleng hingga surainya menari bersama udara, " _ani_ , aku mau pakai ini,"

"Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?"

"Kan ada _Oppa_ ~"

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, "terserah. _Kaja_ ,"

Dan Jungkook tersenyum dengan manis, " _kaja_! Kita kencan!"

* * *

Entah sudah berapa kali alis pria _blonde_ ini mengernyit. Ia dibuat kebingungan karena sikap kekasih kelincinya hari ini. Gadis manis nan polos itu bertingkah aneh. Biasanya, gadis bersurai hitam itu akan mengajak sang pria _blonde_ pergi kencan ke tempat-tempat manis seperti kafe, mencari kedai es krim di pinggir jalan, berbelanja baju, atau bahkan mereka akan pergi ke tempat penampungan anjing untuk bermain di sana.

Kali ini, Jungkook mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah restoran mewah. Bukan, harga bukanlah masalah untuknya. Namun, pesanan Jungkook yang membuat Yoongi sempat terdiam. Bahkan jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol wajahnya, pria _blonde_ itu dipastikan akan menjatuhkan rahangnya ke bawah.

"Aku mau _wine_ satu,"

Pelayan yang mencatat pesanan terdiam. Matanya melirik ke pria _blonde_. Ketara sekali bahwa pelayan itu bertanya dalam keheningan,

' _Maaf, Tuan. Apa umur nona ini sudah legal untuk minum_ wine _?_ ' begitulah kira-kira telepati yang didapat Yoongi dari sang pelayan.

Sang pria _blonde_ , Yoongi, berdehem pelan guna mengosongkan tenggorokannya, "dua porsi sashimi, dua matcha dingin, untuk _dessert_ -nya tolong dibawakan saat kami selesai makan. Itu saja,"

Manik bulat Jungkook berbinar mendengar kala mendengar kata _dessert_ dan matcha. Sejenak ia melupakan bahwa _wine_ pesanannya sama sekali tak disebut. Dengan wajah ceria gadis itu berkata, "apa matcha dinginnya boleh ditambah es krim _vanilla_?"

Sang pelayan tersenyum, "ya, nona,"

"Matcha dinginku ditambah es krim _vanilla_ ya!" Pelayan tersebut mengangguk lalu membungkuk sebelum pergi dari hadapan sepasang kekasih itu.

Jungkook masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku menu di hadapannya. Ia sangat suka melihat gambar yang ada di menu, apalagi bagian _dessert_ atau minuman. Maniknya membulat kala mengingat sesuatu.

" _Aish_ , _Oppa_! _Wine_ -ku lupa!"

Yoongi yang tadinya sibuk memandangi layar ponselnya mendongak dan menggeleng, "tidak ada _wine_ untukmu, Kookie,"

Mendengar jawaban sang kekasih membuat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan buku menu yang tengah ia genggam, "ah, _waaaeeee_! Aku juga mau cobaaaaaaaa!"

Pria di hadapannya menghela napas pelan lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, "sudah cukup bertingkah anehnya, _Baby Bun_. Ada apa denganmu? Oppa tahu kakimu sudah pegal karena memakai sepatu tinggi begitu,"

"Ini bukan sepatu tinggi, ini _wedges_ ,"

"Ya, terserah. Tidak ada _wine_ untukmu,"

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Jemarinya mengambil serbet putih yang berada di samping piring kosong di depannya dan melempar serbet itu—yang telah ia buat berbentuk bola—ke arah sang kekasih. Yang tentu saja dihindari Yoongi dengan mudah.

" _Oppa babo_! Aku hanya mau bersikap dewasa! Aku sudah besar! Aku harus menjadi wanita dewasa!"

Kalimat serius itu terlontar dari bibir merah Jungkook yang tengah merajuk dengan lucunya membuat Yoongi menahan tawa. Yoongi bertaruh bahwa Jungkook tengah menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di bawah meja sana.

"Dengan memakai pakaian seperti ini, memakai sepatu merepotkan itu, dan memesan _wine_?"

Kekasihnya mengangguk polos.

Pria _blonde_ itu tergelak membuat pipi gadis bersurai hitam ini merona samar, " _Oppa_ kenapa tertawa!"

" _Aigoo_ , _mian_. Kau lucu sekali, _Baby Bun_ ,"

Kembali Jungkook melempar tisu—yang sudah ia bulatkan—ke arah kekasihnya, " _wae_! _Wae_!"

Satu bulatan tisu telak mengenai dahi sang pria yang tertutup surai _blonde_ -nya. Pria itu berusaha menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah sang kekasih yang semakin merah.

"Kau tidak mungkin jadi dewasa hanya karena itu. _Ara_?"

Jungkook terdiam. Manik bulatnya menatap manik kekasihnya dengan pandangan lirih, "aku mau jadi dewasa.."

Jemari pucat Yoongi meraih jemari Jungkook dan mengecupnya dengan lembut, "tidak usah terburu-buru. Cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri,"

"..aku takut _Oppa_ akan berpaling ke wanita dewasa lain karena aku sangat kekakanakan,"

Keheningan tercipta membuat manik milik Jungkook semakin basah.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"..hanya terpikir begitu. Bukankah pria dewasa menyukai wanita dewasa?"

Yoongi terdiam kala mendengar pertanyaan dari kekasihnya. Jatungnya berdetak lebih kencang tanpa tahu mengapa.

Pada akhirnya pertanyaan itu tak terjawab karena makanan mereka sudah tersaji di meja makan.

* * *

Setelah dari restoran, Jungkook mengajak kekasihnya pergi ke berbagai macam butik ternama untuk mencari pakaian. Kali ini, Jungkook benar-benar menginginkan tag wanita dewasa berada dalam dirinya. Gadis itu mencari pakaian khas wanita dewasa ke seluruh toko, tetapi berakhir tak membeli satu pun karena memang tak ada satu pun yang cocok dengan tubuh gadis itu.

Senja tiba dan mobil metalik itu sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Jeon.

" _Oppa_ , terima kasih atas hari ini! Aku senang,"

" _Oppa_ juga,"

Jungkook tersenyum memandangi wajah kekasih tampannya. Dengan rona kemerahan suara Jungkook mengudara,

" _Oppa_ tidak pernah menciumku terlebih dahulu,"

Yoongi terdiam. Tak lama pria _blonde_ itu tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, dan kedua belah bibir itu menempel.

Hanya kecupan biasa. Entah, Yoongi tidak akan melakukan ciuman lebih pada kekasihnya.

Walau hanya menempel selama lima detik, jantung milik Jungkook berdetak sangat cepat. Euforianya ternyata sangat berbeda kala dicium oleh Yoongi. Wajah gadis kelinci itu bersemu merah karena malu.

"Terima kasih, _Oppa_. _Saranghae_!"

* * *

Alis Yoongi mengernyit kala mendengar suara seorang pria dari dalam apartemennya. Rencananya ia akan membasuh diri kemudian pergi ke kantor atau ke rumah Namjoon untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun, sepertinya rencana itu tidak akan terlaksana.

Dengan rasa pesanaran akan suara pria tersebut akhirnya Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya.

Maniknya memicing tak suka karena melihat sesosok pria yang ia kenal.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kim Taehyung. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pria itu tengah menarik koper biru muda—yang Yoongi yakini milik Jimin.

Jimin berada beberapa langkah di belakang Taehyung. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian melangkah mendekati Yoongi.

Jemari mungilnya mengusap punggung tegap sedangkan pipinya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang pria _blonde_ itu.

"Pulanglah, Taehyung- _ssi_. Aku akan terus tinggal di sini dengan Yoongi,"

Mendengar itu kedua pria yang berada di sana terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Jim?! Kau gila?! Kau tidak bisa seperti ini!" dengan kasar pria bersurai cokelat itu menarik paksa pergelangan tangan sahabat kecilnya membuat pekikan nyaring terlontar.

"Sakit, Tae!"

Mendengar suara kesakitan itu membuat jemari pucat Yoongi mencengkram pergelangan Taehyung dengan kencang.

"Kau tuli? Dia bilang _lepaskan_ ,"

Taehyung tersenyum remeh mendengar ucapan dengan nada dingin tersebut, "jangan ikut campur urusan _kami_ , Min Yoongi- _ssi_ ,"

Emosi Yoongi meluap seketika, "kau berada di apartemenku, ini _urusanku_. Jika kau tidak ingin ini menjadi urusanku, pergilah,"

"Aku akan pergi secepatnya setelah membawa Jimin dari sini,"

Yoongi mendesis pelan, "Jimin tidak mau ikut, tidakkah mau mendengarnya?"

Dengan perlahan sang pria _blonde_ melangkah maju. Jimin berada tepat di belakang punggung tegap Yoongi dengan tangan kiri yang mengelus pergelangan kirinya.

" _Well_ , tidakkah aneh jika kalian tinggal satu atap, padahal kau sudah memunyai kekasih, Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, " _'aneh'_? Bisakah kau jabarkan seberapa anehnya, Taehyung- _ssi_?"

"Jika kekasihmu mengetahuinya, bukankah Jimin dalam bahaya? Bukankah kekasihmu akan berpikir bahwa kau selingkuh? Tidakkah Jimin akan terlibat masalah karena setelahnya mungkin kekasihmu melakukan hal jahat padanya?"

"'Selingkuh'? Bung, kami _tidak_ ada apa-apa,"

Dan jantung milik Jimin berdetak keras.

Rahang Taehyung mengeras ketika mendengar kalimat itu. alisnya menukik tajam dan manik _caramel_ -nya berkilat marah.

"Berhubungan seks dan kau bilang 'tidak ada apa-apa'?! KAU BAJINGAN!"

Jemari mungil gadis oranye itu bergetar.

"Ya, kami _memang_ berhubungan seks, dan kami _memang_ tidak ada apa-apa. Jimin bukanlah selingkuhanku, kau puas?"

"Jimin, tidakkah kau mendengarnya? Pria bajingan ini tidak menganggapmu apa-apa _selain_ partner seksnya! Kau masih ingin tinggal di sini?!"

"..pulanglah Tae,"

"Jim—

—tidakkah kau memberiku kesempatan lagi?" ucap Taehyung dengan lirih.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam menunduk di belakang punggung Yoongi. Yoongi yang sudah jengah memilih untuk menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung setelah melepaskan koper milik Jimin.

"Pergilah, Taehyung- _ssi_. Aku tidak akan segan memanggil polisi jika kau berani melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemenku lagi,"

"JIM—"

 _ **BRAK**_

Yoongi mendorong tarikan koper biru muda itu lalu mengangkatnya menuju kamar Jimin. Sang gadis hanya mengikuti langkah di depannya dalam diam.

Yoongi membuka koper itu dan berniat mengembalikan semua baju milik Jimin ke lemari. Namun, Jimin langsung menahannya.

"Tak apa. Aku yang akan membereskannya sendiri,"

Sang pria _blonde_ yang memang sudah lelah langsung meninggalkan Jimin di kamarnya begitu ucapan itu selesai terucap.

Meninggalkan Jimin dengan rasa yang entah itu apa mengaduk hatinya.

* * *

Pagi-pagi buta seperti ini Yoongi sudah rapi dengan satu stel pakaian kerjanya yang mahal. Ia menghela napas pelan saat tengah mengikat dasi. Jemarinya berhenti karena memikirkan sesuatu.

Tidurnya tidak nyenyak semalam. Pria itu memang jarang mendapat tidur nyenyak, tetapi semalam tidurnya benar-benar tidak nyenyak. Ada yang aneh, dan ia tahu apa.

Rasa bersalah karena ucapannya yang cenderung kasar kemarin pasti menyakiti hati gadis oranye itu. Walau memang kenyataan hubungan mereka tidak ada apa-apa dan hanya sebatas partner seks tapi mendengar pernyataan langsung itu pasti menyakiti semua hati gadis yang mendengarnya. Terlebih gadis cengeng macam Jimin.

Yoongi mengusak wajahnya kasar dengan telapak tangannya yang pucat. Mengambil kasar dasi yang belum terikat sempurna di lehernya. Pria tersebut melangkah menuju kamar sang gadis.

Tanpa ketukan—Yoongi tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun—segera saja Yoongi membuka pintu dan masuk. Langkahnya mendekat ke arah tempat tidur. Gundukan besar karena sang pemilik tengah bergelung di dalam selimut hijau muda membuat Yoongi tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Pucuk kepala oranye yang keluar dari selimut membuat pria itu tanpa sadar mencondongkan wajahnya ke pucuk kepala Jimin. Kecupan hangat diberikan. Surai gadis itu selalu mengeluarkan aroma jeruk ysng menyegarkan.

Merasa terusik, gadis itu langsung menggeliat pelan dan memunculkan seluruh kepalanya dari selimut. Manik yang awalnya hanya mengerjap menjadi membulat kala melihat wajah Yoongi sangat dekat.

"Pagi,"

Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pikirannya masih kosong.

"Pasangkan dasi,"

Ucapan sarat perintah itu membuat Jimin langsung mencerna kalimat tersebut. Dengan lambat akhirnya Jimin terduduk dan mengambil dasi dengan warna hitam tersebut dan memakaikannya ke leher Yoongi.

Yoongi memandangi wajah khas bangun tidur milik Jimin. Pipinya yang merah, bibir kering, mata sembab dengan surai oranye berantakan membuat Jimin masih terlihat cantik—

 _Sembab?_

Pemakaian dasi itu selesai dan Jimin langsung berdiri menuju kamar mandi. Yoongi masih terdiam dengan perasaan bersalah yang semakin menjadi.

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka dua dan tiga. Hari sudah siang membuat perut Jimin berbunyi. Yang dilakukan gadis itu sehabis bangun hanya tidur di kasur. Ia tidak sarapan—pria _blonde_ itu katanya membuatkan Jimin roti isi tapi ia enggan turun ke bawah—dan hanya berada di kamar.

Bunyi bel apartemen membuat Jimin menggeram kesal. Jujur, ia tidak ingin membuka pintu karena ia sangat malas dan enggan bertemu dengan Taehyung—yang mungkin menjadi tersangka pemencetan bel.

Bel terus berbunyi membuat Jimin jengah. Dengan kasar ia menyibak selimut dan berjalan dengan langkah besar ke arah pintu.

 _ **TING TONG**_

"TAEHYUNG- _SSI_ PERGILAH SEBELUM AKU MEMANGGIL—"

"..ini aku, _eonni_ ,"

Manik _onyx_ Jimin membelalak kaget mendengar suara di seberang sana. Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdetak kencang. Senyum samar Jimin berikan di wajahnya.

Setelah merapihkan dirinya, Jimin langsung membuka pintu. Kekasih Min Yoongi tengah berdiri di sana.

" _Eonni_ , bisa kita bicara?"

* * *

Sudah lima menit berlalu dan hanya keheningan yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Teh bahkan sudah dingin karena Jungkook sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Sedari tadi gadis bersurai hitam itu hanya memandang lantai.

"Kau masih mau terus diam, _eoh_?"

Jungkook mendongak kemudian menggeleng.

"Katakan,"

"..bisa _eonni_ tinggalkan Yoongi- _oppa_?"

Jimin mendengus kecil, "kami tidak ada apa-apa. Apa yang harus kutinggalkan?"

Manik Jungkook sudah basah. Air mata siap meluncur dari pelupuknya, "kumohon.."

Jimin terdiam dan menatap bahu gadis itu naik turun dan satu isakan lolos dari bibir Jungkook.

"A—aku sangat mencintai Yoongi- _oppa_. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya.. Tolong jangan merebutnya dariku.."

"Aku tidak merebutnya. Yoongi yang datang sendiri kala itu padaku,"

Isakan Jungkook semakin besar saat mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, _eonni_? A—aku akan memberikannya.. _Apa pun_ itu asal kau mau pergi dari Yoongi- _oppa_.." ucap Jungkook dengan lirih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Jimin menyeringai, "'keinginanku'? Satu-satunya keinginanku adalah—

—membuatmu _hancur_ , Jungkook- _ssi_ ,"

 **TBC**

BTS

Taehyung: hmm, kisah cinta kita kok belom ada ya, Jagi?

Jungkook: sabar, _oppa_. Sebentar lagi juga keluar kok hehe

Yoongi: hmm, adegan ranjang kita kok ga ada lagi ya, Jim?

Jimin: ..sabodo amat.

BTS END

A/N: helooooow _errbody_! Cerita ini sudah mau menuju akhir huhuhuu.. dua sampai tiga _chap_ lagi dan ff ini akan tamat XD di _chap_ lalu aku bilang _next ff_ -nya _fantasy_ ya? Duh, maap. Sepertinya akan jadi _science-fi_ :'3 kusudah menulis setengah dan kalau bisa kujadikan _twoshot_ saja~ hehe

A/N II: banyak yang nanya akun wattpad-ku ya? _Uname_ wattpadku **rilakkumamon** ^^ ada yang bilang susah dicari ya akunku? ;_;

Baiklah, cukup cuap-cuapnya. Terima kasih semua! Lavlav~~


	9. First Love

Semua cerita memunyai akhir. Ada yang bilang jika semua cerita pasti berakhir bahagia, jika akhir kisahmu tak bahagia, itu berarti kisahmu belum selesai.

Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa takdir setiap orang berbeda?

Bahwa setiap jalan yang masing-masing orang lalui memunyai awal dan akhir yang berbeda?

Bagi Jimin, kebahagiaan tidak ada dalam hidupnya.

 _Well_ ,

Gadis itu hanya belum tahu jalan apa yang digariskan untuknya.

* * *

 _Warning_ : sinetron abis, bagi yang ga suka _genre_ kaya gini mending pergi ya daripada muntah-muntah.

 _Disclaimer_ : BTS' members belong to BigHit Ent, family, and fans.

 _Don't like this pairing? Close this page, write your own story and pairing. Thanks!_

* * *

"'Keinginanku'? Satu-satunya keinginanku adalah membuatmu _hancur_ , Jungkook- _ssi_ ,"

Suara isakan terhenti tepat setelah Jimin selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Jungkook yang sedaritadi sibuk menangis akhirnya berhenti. Bahu sempitnya tak lagi bergerak naik-turun.

Gadis dengan surai hitam itu menyisir poni dengan jemarinya. Setelah itu ia mengusap air matanya kasar.

"'Kehancuranku'?" ucap gadis itu membelah udara. Jimin terdiam masih dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

Gadis manis itu lantas berdiri, menghasilkan bunyi derit kursi yang memekakan telinga. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati gadis oranye.

Senyum sang gadis oranye luntur dan digantikan dengan kernyitan di dahi, "mau apa kau—AKH!"

Tanpa disangka, Jeon Jungkook menarik surai oranye Jimin dengan kencang dan kasar.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan!"

"KAU YANG BRENGSEK!"

Manik _onyx_ Jimin membulat kala mendengar teriakan yang ditunjukan untuknya. Bukan rasa takut yang kini menggerogoti hatinya. Hanya rasa tak percaya bahwa di depannya adalah Jeon Jungkook yang _sama_ , Jungkook kekasih Min Yoongi yang amat manis.

Jemari Jungkook semakin menarik surai gadis yang lebih tua, "aku sudah bersikap sangat baik padamu tadi, tetapi ternyata orang _sepertimu_ tidak pantas diberi kebaikan sedikit pun. Dengar. Kau sama sekali bukan tandinganku. Kau hanyalah gadis yang _tidak jelas_ asal usulnya yang menjadi benalu di hidup Yoongi- _oppa_ ,"

Kedua manik dengan warna nyaris sama itu bertatapan. Sarat emosi sangat ketara dari kedua pasang manik tersebut.

"Aku memang manja, tetapi jangan kaulupakan hal ini—"

Jungkook menepis jemarinya sehingga membuat kepala Jimin terhuyung ke belakang mengakibatkan tubuh mungil itu jatuh ke lantai.

"AKH!"

Dan satu cekikan Jimin terima.

"—aku, Jeon Jungkook, diajarkan untuk menjadi kuat oleh _eomma_ -ku. _Semua keinginanku harus terpenuhi_. Itu adalah motto sejak aku lahir. Kau hanya _serangga_ menyusahkan yang harus dibasmi. Kau mengerti, _eonni_?"

Gadis oranye itu merasa sesak yang luar biasa karena cekikan yang diterima serta Jungkook yang menindihnya tepat di perut.

Jimin menyeringai, " _well_ , _serangga_ —yang kau bilang menyusahkan ini—nyatanya telah _mendapatkan_ tubuh seseorang yang kau cintai.. bukan begitu—Jungkook- _ah_?" ucapnya dengan susah payah.

"BAJINGAN!"

 **PLAK**

Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Jimin yang robek akibat tamparan tersebut. Dengan geram Jungkook kembali menjambak surai oranye itu hingga wajah mereka berdua amat dekat.

"Dengar Park Jimin. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan membuat hidupmu berkali-kali lebih _menderita_ jika kau masih berada di dekat Yoongiku. Kau mengerti?"

 **PLAK**

Kali ini tamparan Jimin layangkan.

"Dan dengarkan aku Jeon Jungkook. Aku akan tetap berada di dekat Min Yoongi hingga membuatmu hancur. Karena Yoongi _membutuhkanku_. Kau mengerti?"

Jungkook yang masih berada di atas Jimin menggeram kesal. Matanya merah entah menahan marah atau tangis, yang pasti Jimin tak peduli.

"Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu, Park Jimin," ucap Jungkook sebelum berdiri dan pergi dari apartemen kekasihnya.

* * *

Atensi Yoongi masih terpusat pada sosok yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Bawahan serta temannya yang paling setia, Kim Namjoon, sejak tadi terus tersenyum. Tanpa sadar membuat rasa penasaran muncul dari dalam dirinya.

"Ehem,"

Dehaman itu menyadarkan Namjoon yang tadi tengah mengetik sesuatu—yang masih menampakkan senyum manisnya hingga lesung pipinya terlihat.

"Ada apa, _Sajangnim_? Apa kau haus?"

Pria _blonde_ itu terdiam. Dengan gerakan acuh ia berbicara, "kau terlihat senang. Ada apa?"

Pria bersurai platina itu tersenyum lebih cerah. Tidak biasanya atasannya begitu penasaran dengan hidup orang lain.

"Istriku hamil, _Sajangnim_. Itu sebabnya aku senang sekali,"

Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar laptop, "'istrimu'? Ah, Seokjin- _ssi_? Bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya,"

"Kabarnya baik. Ia memang jarang lagi ke sini karena belakangan ini ia gampang lelah. Begitu kami ke dokter kemarin, ternyata ia hamil tiga minggu,"

Pria _blonde_ itu mengangguk samar. Dulu, Seokjin adalah salah satu karyawan di sini. Beberapa bulan berikutnya gadis cantik itu jatuh cinta dengan Namjoon dan memutuskan menikah dengannya. Ternyata Seokjin kini hamil.

Jemari pucat milik Yoongi terhenti kala memikirkan sesuatu. Alisnya mengernyit tanpa sadar. Bayangan akan percintaannya dengan Jimin yang sering tidak memakai pengaman muncul di permukaan.

"Bukankah seks tanpa pengaman bisa membuat hamil?" pertanyaan Yoongi—yang entah ditunjukkan untuk siapa—membuat Namjoon memandang atasannya dengan rona merah samar.

"Ehem, ya, terkadang begitu. Tapi tergantung tingkat kesuburan—"

"Baiklah, tetapi jika _sering_ tanpa pengaman, bukankah seharusnya si wanita akan hamil?"

Namjoon masih menatap atasannya dengan rona merah. Atasannya bertanya dengan wajah serius. Seperti bukan pertanyaan umum melainkan pengalaman pribadi.

"Mungkin salah satu dari mereka tidak sehat, atau si wanita memakai obat pencegah kehamilan,"

Penjelasan dari Namjoon membuat Yoongi terdiam.

"Lupakan percakapan tadi, Namjoon- _ssi_ ,"

"Ah, _ye_ , _Sajangnim_ ,"

* * *

Pria _blonde_ itu memandang layar ponselnya dan tidak menemukan adanya _chat_ masuk dari kekasih kelincinya sejak pagi. Pria _blonde_ itu pun mencoba menelepon berkali-kali dan tidak mendapat jawaban. Akhirnya pria _blonde_ itu mengangkat bahu dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Alisnya mengernyit kala melihat roti isi yang ia buatkan untuk sarapan sang gadis oranye masih tersisa setengah.

"Jim?" ucapnya lantang.

Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar paling ujung dan menemukan seseorang yang ia cari tengah bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Selimut itu bergoyang menandakan sang pemilik kamar tidak sedang tidur.

Yoongi memegang selimut itu guna menyibaknya. Namun, Jimin seakan enggan. Gadis itu mencengkram selimut dari dalam agar sang pria tidak bisa menyibaknya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, _eoh_?" ucap Yoongi dengan kesal yang masih berkutat dengan selimut hijau muda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang?"

"Ini sudah jam delapan. Tentu saja aku sudah pulang,"

Mereka masih bertarung dengan selimut. Tak lama selimut tersibak karena kekuatan Yoongi tentu lebih besar. Jimin segera menelungkup. Menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bantal.

Yoongi yang menemukan hal itu lucu menjadi tersenyum, "apa yang kaulakukan?"

Hening beberapa detik membuat Yoongi jengah. Sudahkah ia mengatakan bahwa ia paling tidak suka diabaikan—terutama oleh Jimin?

Dengan kesal pria _blonde_ itu memiringkan paksa wajah sang gadis yang disambut pekikan kesal.

Yoongi terduduk dengan satu kaki yang menampak lantai dan satu kakinya tertekuk di tempat tidur sedangkan Jimin tengah menelungkup dengan tangan yang berada di sekitar mulut dan memandang ke arah kiri.

Yoongi mencoba menyingkirkan tangan yang sedaritadi berada di depan bibir Jimin. Kali ini sang gadis berontak dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya.

" _Andwaeeeeeee_!"

Lagi-lagi Yoongi tertawa tanpa sadar karena tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan Jimin. Dengan tenaganya ia berhasil menyingkirkan jemari mungil itu. Maniknya membulat kala melihat di sudut bibir sang gadis terdapat luka robek.

"Kenapa ini?"

Jimin terdiam tanpa memandang pria di depannya.

"Park Jimin?"

"..jatuh,"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Pokoknya jatuh!" ucap Jimin sembari kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bantal.

Pria _blonde_ itu tentu tidaklah bodoh, "jelaskan,"

"..aku terpeleset lalu terantuk ujung meja,"

Tanpa sadar sang pria _blonde_ justru tertawa yang membuat sang gadis oranye kesal hingga memukulnya dengan bantal, "jangan tertawa!"

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" tanya Yoongi sambil menahan tawa.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jimin membuat Yoongi menghela napas pelan.

Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya dan menjejalkannya ke jemari mungil Jimin. Jimin yang mendapati telapak tangan kirinya terdapat sesuatu langsung menoleh.

Tiga detik sebelum manik _onyx_ -nya membulat kaget.

" _TESTPACK_?!" bahkan Jimin langsung terduduk.

"Hm, kita sering melakukannya tanpa pengaman. Tidakkah seharusnya kita mencari tahu? Ya, siapa tahu kau hamil,"

Kalimat amat serius tersebut keluar dari bibir sang pria _blonde_ dengan wajah datar. Bahkan sang gadis oranye menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Aku tidak hamil, jangan bercanda!"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Kau hanya tinggal memeriksanya. Apa susahnya?"

Jimin membuang napas kasar dan tanpa protes lagi memeriksanya. Yoongi menunggu di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah datar khas miliknya.

Beberapa saat gadis itu keluar dan memperlihatkan hanya ada satu garis, "kau lihat? Aku tidak hamil,"

Alis Yoongi mengernyit dan berdiri mendekati sang gadis.

"Aku sehat, Jim. Kita sering melakukannya tanpa pengaman. Tidakkah ini aneh jika kau tidak hamil?" pernyataan serta pertanyaan yang terlontar tersebut tanpa sadar membuat jantung Jimin berdetak kencang.

"..aku meminum obat pencegah kehamilan,"

Ada jeda sebelum Yoongi berucap, " _wae_?"

"..agar tidak hamil?"

Hening. Yoongi langsung berjalan menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Jimin, kemudian berjongkok dan mencari sesuatu di dalam laci. Jimin yang sadar apa yang dicari Yoongi langsung terkesiap dan melompat dari tempat tidur menuju meja kecil.

Jemari pucat Yoongi menemukan botol kecil dengan pil putih di dalamnya. Belum sempat jemari Jimin mencoba mengambilnya, Yoongi sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari kamar dan pergi entah ke mana.

" _AISH_! YOONGI KEMARIKAN!"

Jimin mencoba mengejar langkah sang pria, tetapi terlambat. Langkahnya terhenti dengan manik membulat. Yoongi sudah membuka tutup botol tersebut dan membuang isinya ke dalam wastafel.

Jimin langsung berjalan dengan panik ke arah Yoongi dan menyambar botol tersebut, "apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Sekali lagi aku tahu kau menggunakan pil sialan tersebut, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu. Ingat itu,"

"KAU GILA—umph!"

Belum selesai kalimat yang ingin dilontarkan sang gadis oranye, dengan kasar pria _blonde_ itu membungkam bibir Jimin dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian Yoongi dengan mudah menggendong Jimin ala koala sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya. Jimin berontak dalam ciuman panas mereka. Jemari mungilnya mendorong, menjambak, bahkan memukul guna melepaskan diri yang tentu saja percuma.

Gadis oranye itu dihempaskan dengan kasar di tengah ranjang dan Yoongi langsung menindihnya. Ciuman panas berubah menjadi lebih menuntut dan kasar karena lidah sang pria ikut andil dalam permainan ini.

Baru jemari pucat Yoongi ingin bermain dengan kulit mulus Jimin, suara bel apartemen terdengar. Jimin segera mendorong Yoongi kala pria itu lengah. Ciuman panas mereka terputus yang diambil kesempatan bagi Jimin untuk bernapas.

"Jika itu Taehyung aku akan segera memanggil polisi,"

Pria itu segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Jimin hanya bisa terdiam dan terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan napas memburu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan perutnya terasa melilit. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul. Biasanya Yoongi yang tengah _turn on_ tidak pernah membuat Jimin begitu panik dan terasa ingin menghindari seperti saat ini.

Keheningan tercipta. Alis gadis itu mengernyit. Dapat dipastikan bahwa yang datang bertamu bukanlah mantan kekasihnya. Rasa penasaran pun muncul yang membuat gadis itu mencoba melihat dari kejauhan siapa tamu yang datang.

Maniknya kembali membulat karena yang datang adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Sepasang kekasih itu tengah duduk di ruang TV dengan saling berhadapan. Yoongi yang dapat melihat Jimin—yang sedang mengintip—langsung memberi perintah tanpa suara untuk berdiam di dalam kamar sementara. Jimin mengerti itu, tetapi rasa penasaran dan detak jantungnya seakan mengkhianatinya. Gadis itu hanya bersembunyi dan mencoba mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, _Oppa_. Aku sibuk hari ini jadi tak sempat menghubungimu,"

"Kelinci Nakal, kau membuat _Oppa_ khawatir,"

Suara tertawa Jungkook membuat luka di bibir Jimin kembali berdenyit sakit. Jimin tidak percaya bahwa Jungkook yang saat ini berbicara dengan Yoongi adalah Jungkook yang _sama_ yang telah menamparnya begitu kuat.

"Aku pergi ke rumah orangtua _Oppa_ untuk mengurus sesuatu,"

"Hm? Apa?"

"..pernikahan kita,"

Dan keheningan tercipta beberapa saat sebelum suara Jungkook kembali mengudara,

" _Oppa_ , kita akan menikah sebulan lagi,"

* * *

Jimin melangkah tanpa tujuan. Kaki mungilnya yang terbalut sepatu olahraga _couple_ miliknya dan Yoongi ia pandangi sedari tadi.

Setelah ucapan Jungkook tetang pernikahan itu, sepasang kekasih tersebut langsung pergi entah ke mana membuat Jimin merasa sesak dan memilih untuk mencari udara segar.

Hatinya berteriak untuk menyerah dengan keadaan. Menyerah membalas dendam pada gadis bermarga Jeon tersebut. Namun, pikirannya selalu menang dan pada akhirnya menyuruh Jimin untuk tetap bertahan menjalankan balas dendamnya.

Jimin sadar bahwa ia kalah telak jika bersaing dengan Jungkook.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu punya _segalanya_. Segala yang Jimin tak punya.

Keluarga,

Harta,

Dan cinta.

Ingin rasanya Jimin menangis meraung hingga tenggorakannya terbakar memaki takdir yang begitu kejam. Jimin lelah dan ingin menyerah—

—tetapi pikirannya tidak pernah sejalan dengan hatinya.

Langkahnya terhenti kala melihat ke mana kaki telah membawanya. Setetes air mata akhirnya jatuh dari pelupuk mata sang gadis. Tempat di mana ia tak lagi pernah kunjungi karena sibuk dengan obsesi balas dendamnya. Dan kini Jimin mengikuti pikirannya—

—untuk menyerah.

 _Aku pulang._

* * *

Sudah terhitung sembilan hari Park Jimin menghilang. Menghilang yang dimaksud adalah tidak kembali ke apartemen Yoongi. Awalnya, pria _blonde_ tersebut berpikir bahwa Jimin sedang bersenang-senang—entah pergi bermain, belanja, atau pun berjalan-jalan dengan temannya. Namun, Yoongi sadar bahwa Jimin tidak _memunyai_ teman.

Lalu ke mana perginya gadis oranye itu?

Pria _blonde_ tersebut acuh lima hari pertama, tetapi pada hari keenam saat melihat apartemennya selalu gelap ketika ia pulang, ada rasa aneh menyusup dalam hatinya.

Maka hari ini, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mencari sang gadis oranye. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah kembali ke apartemen guna mencari jejak yang ditinggalkan Jimin—yang mungkin ada.

Kim Namjoon yang menyadari perubahan sikap sang atasan hanya terdiam melihat sang atasan sibuk membereskan barang hendak pulang. Sikap atasannya belakangan ini begitu keras dan tidak segan memarahi bahkan memaki karyawan yang membuat kesalahan sekecil apa pun.

"Namjoon, urus sisanya, aku ada urusan,"

" _Ye_ , _Sajang_ —"

 _ **BRAK**_

"— _nim_ ,"

Namjoon hanya menghela napas pelan melihat kelakukan sahabat sewaktu kuliah tersebut. Dalam pikirannya mungkin atasannya tengah uring-uringan karena sibuk menyiapkan pernikahannya dengan sang kekasih yang akan terlaksana dalam waktu dekat ini.

* * *

Yoongi nyaris berkata kasar saat membuka pintu apartemen dan menemukan gadis yang tengah ia cari berada _tepat_ di dalam dengan rambut abu-abu. Bukan karena rambut noraknya yang membuat Yoongi ingin sekali memaki, tetapi gadis itu tengah menarik sebuah koper biru muda. Manik mereka bertemu dan Jimin segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Belum sempat Jimin berjalan melewati sang pria, pergelangannya dicengkram begitu erat membuat sang gadis meringis.

"Mau ke mana lagi, Park?"

Yoongi tidak pernah memanggil namanya dengan nama depan. Dan itu berarti buruk. Yoongi sangat marah, tetapi Jimin tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu harus _marah_.

"Pergi. Apalagi?"

Pria _blonde_ itu memandang gadis di depannya dengan pandangan menusuk, " _'pergi'_? Apa maksudmu pergi?!"

Jimin mendengus pelan. Mencela perkataan pria di depannya tanpa tersirat.

"Kau mau menikah. Apa itu kurang jelas?"

Yoongi terdiam dengan rahang mengeras dan manik penuh emosi. Jimin mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali menarik koper miliknya menuju pintu keluar. Namun, kembali Yoongi tahan.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!"

Emosi Jimin terpancing seketika, " _wae_?! Aku bisa pergi kapan saja karena kita sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa!"

Jemari pucat Yoongi mencengkram kedua pipi sang gadis dan mendesis kesal, "jaga bicaramu, Park. Aku di sini yang memegang kendali. Aku yang akan _membuangmu_ , bukan kau yang pergi sendiri, kaupaham?"

Gadis itu segera menepis dan memandang pria di depannya dengan mata memerah, "aku _bukan_ sampah, Min Yoongi. Aku adalah gadis cerdik yang selama ini mengambil uangmu untuk memenuhi _segala_ kebutuhanku. Aku sudah mendapatkan semua benda yang kumau, untuk apa aku _berada_ di sisimu, _eoh_?"

Ini pertama kalinya sejak mereka hidup satu atap Jimin berbicara begitu menyanyat hati membuat Yoongi bungkam menahan emosi yang bergejolak.

"Kau memang sama seperti pelacur di luar sana—"

"Ya! Aku memang pelacur murahan! Lalu kenapa? Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi—"

"Persetan denganmu! Kita selesai!"

Jimin terdiam karena ucapan itu. Kilat amarah memancar jelas dari maniknya, "apa maksudmu dengan _'selesai'_?! Kita bahkan tidak pernah memulai apa pun!"

"Ya, kita tidak pernah memulai apa pun karena kau hanya _pelacur_ yang kubayar. Oh, mungkin Ibumu adalah seorang pelacur juga sehingga ia membuangmu di panti asuhan karena kau anak haram?"

 _ **PLAK**_

Satu tamparan Jimin berikan untuk pria _blonde_ di depannya bersamaan dengan tetes air mata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau menghina Ibuku,"

Dan kepergian Jimin meninggalkan kenangan di setiap sudut apartemen Yoongi.

* * *

Jungkook terdiam kala melihat kekasihnya duduk dengan tatapan datar di depannya. Mereka tengah makan malam bersama dan yang dilakukan sang pria hanya terdiam. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas serta wajah tanpa ekspresi yang terus diperlihatkan.

Jungkook sadar bahwa sikap kekasihnya berubah belakangan ini. Dan ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

Park Jimin telah pergi.

Jungkook senang bukan main saat mendengar kabar itu dari mata-mata suruhannya. Dengan perasaan menang ia lantas langsung mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan kekasihnya begitu semangat. Namun, sikap Yoongi yang seperti ini membuatnya jengah lama kelamaan.

 _Kenapa sampai seperti ini? Bukankah Jimin hanya benalu?_

" _Oppa_ , jangan melamun terus, ayo makan,"

Yoongi yang sedikit terkesiap memandang gadis di depannya. Menghela napas pelan sebelum berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku ada urusan sebentar,"

"Ke mana?"

 _Mencari Park Jimin?_ Lanjut Jungkook dalam hati.

"Tidak akan lama. Setelah itu kita akan pergi ke butik pengantin untuk memilih gaun,"

Jungkook terdiam mendengar kalimat itu. Seharusnya ia senang karena Yoongi masih mempertahankan pernikahan mereka. Yoongi masih mau mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Bukankah itu berarti ia lebih penting daripada Park Jimin?

".. _arasseo_ ,"

Yoongi segera melangkah menuju mobilnya dan pergi entah ke mana.

 _Sebentar lagi,_ Oppa _. Sebentar lagi dan kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya._

* * *

Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya. Bak orang gila pria _blonde_ itu mengendarai mobilnya agar sampai ke alamat yang baru saja ia dapat secepat mungkin.

Apartemen sederhana telah terlihat dan membuat Yoongi segera turun dari mobilnya dan pergi,

—ke tempat di mana Kim Taehyung tinggal.

Dengan tergesa jemari pucat itu menekan bel dan langsung berlari mencari nomor kamar yang benar. Bak orang kesetanan Yoongi segera menggedor pintu tanpa henti.

 _ **DOK DOK DOK DOK**_

"Brengsek! Bisakah kau mengetuk lebih—"

 _ **BUGH**_

Satu bogem mentah Yoongi berikan untuk Taehyung. Taehyung yang tidak siap langsung terkapar di lantai. Yoongi segera mencengkram baju sekitar leher Taehyung dan berbicara dengan nada dingin.

"Di mana kau sembunyikan Jimin?!"

Alis Taehyung mengernyit bingung dan merasa bibirnya nyeri saat ingin berbicara, "apa maksudmu, Brengsek?! Jimin ada di apartemen sialanmu itu!"

"Jimin pergi!"

Manik _caramel_ milik Taehyung membulat mendengar berita itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seketika.

"Per—pergi? Kenapa? Ke mana? Jimin—"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu, Bajingan! Katakan padaku di mana kau sembunyikan Jimin!"

 _ **BUGH**_

"Brengsek aku tidak tahu di mana Jimin!"

Pria _blonde_ itu mengusap ujung bibirnya yang robek akibat pukulan telak Taehyung.

"KAU BAJINGAN PALING BRENGSEK YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI! KAU DAN KEKASIH SIALANMU ITU MERUSAK HIDUP JIMIN!"

Yoongi terdiam kala mendengar nama 'kekasih' keluar dari mulut pria di depannya. Alisnya berkerut, "Jungkook?"

Taehyung mendegus, "ya, gara-gara kekasihmu, hubungan aku dan Jimin hancur. Hancurnya hubungan kami membuatnya ingin membalas dendam kepada kekasihmu. Tidakkah kau tahu?"

Jantung Yoongi berdetak kencang saat mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

"Aku berkali-kali meminta Jimin untuk melupakan balas dendamnya dan kembali padaku, tetapi ia tidak mau. Akhirnya aku membiarkannya hingga balas dendamnya selesai dan ketika saat itu tiba aku akan mencoba mengajaknya kembali padaku," jelas Taehyung dengan nada lirih.

Yoongi menggenggam tangannya begitu kuat hingga jari-jarinya memutih.

"Ketahuilah, Min Yoongi. Jimin menderita selama ini karena kekasihmu,"

Taehyung segera berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dan membuka lebar.

"Pergilah. Aku ingin mencari Jimin,"

* * *

Taehyung menyelusuri kota Seoul dengan mobilnya. Mencari ke segela tempat di mana kemungkinan gadis itu berada. Nihil. Jimin tidak ada di mana pun.

Pria bersurai cokelat itu menyipitkan matanya guna melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan ke arah sebuah klub malam. Taehyung segera menyingkirkan mobilnya dan mengikuti sosok itu dari belakang.

Sosok itu masuk begitu mudah membuat alis Taehyung mengernyit heran. Tidakkan seharusnya sosok itu tidak diizinkan masuk karena wajahnya yang seperti anak di bawah umur?

Rasa penasaran itu membuat Taehyung ikut masuk dan berusaha mencari sosok itu. Kini, sosok itu tengah duduk di meja bar dengan beberapa gelas kosong. Pria bersurai cokelat itu menjatuhkan rahangnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa sosok itu bisa berada di sini bahkan meminum alkohol tersebut. Dengan langkah lebar Taehyung berada tepat di sebelah sosok itu.

"Jungkook- _ssi_?"

Gadis bersurai hitam dengan baju putih polos yang dilapisi cardigan biru muda dengan celana jeans biru serta sepatu putih itu mendongak. Wajahnya merah karena alkohol dan alisnya mengerut bingung.

"Aku Kim Taehyung, kau ingat?"

"Kim Taehyung? Taehyung? Tae..hyung. Ah, kekasih Park-Sialan-Jimin, _eoh_?" dan gadis itu terkekeh senang yang membuat Taehyung bungkam.

"Apa kau ke sini karena sakit hati ditolak oleh Park-Sialan-Jimin lagi? Ayo, kita mabuk bersama!"

Taehyung terdiam dan memilih duduk di sebelah gadis ini. Taehyung hanya minum dua gelas dan menemani Jungkook yang sibuk berceloteh sembari terus meminum alkohol dari gelas kecil di tangannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga gadis itu benar-benar mabuk. Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya karena pusing. Taehyung segera mengambil uang di dompetnya dan membayar minuman yang diminum Jungkook. Kemudian pria dengan manik _caramel_ itu menggendong Jungkook ala _bridal_ _style_ dan membawanya keluar dari klub malam.

 _Kau harus membayar apa yang kauperbuat pada Jimin, Jeon Jungkook._

* * *

Napas Taehyung tercekat kala mengetahui bahwa sesuatu yang baru ia tembus adalah selaput dara milik Jungkook. Yang menandakan bahwa gadis ini—tadinya—masih perawan.

Darah mengalir dari lubang milik Jungkook membuat kenyataan ini semakin menghantam dirinya. Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati.

Jungkook yang mabuk tak lagi meringis kesakitan dan malah meremas surai cokelat pria di atas untuk memintanya bergerak.

 _Persetan._

Dan Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar malam itu hingga desahan Jungkook begitu keras terdengar.

* * *

Begitu hari berganti, Yoongi langsung pergi ke tempat di mana ia pikir Jimin pasti ada. Melupakan janjinya semalam akan pergi mencari gaun bersama Jungkook.

Yoongi hanya terdiam memandangi plang di depannya dengan wajah datar. Rasa aneh merasuk dadanya hingga ia tidak sanggup melangkah. Manik kelamnya tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan sesosok wanita paruh baya—yang sedaritadi menyadari bahwa Yoongi sudah berdiri di sana selama tujuh menit tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Yoongi menelan ludah kasar sebelum ia bertanya,

"..apa Jimin ada, _eommonim_?"

Sang wanita paruh baya terdiam kemudian tersenyum, "maaf, Jimin tidak ada di sini,"

"Apa _eommonim_ tahu di mana ia berada?"

Wanita paruh baya tersebut menyadari bahwa ada emosi kekecewaaan yang tersirat saat ia mengatakan tidak tahu di mana keberadaan anak kesayangannya. Sang wanita paruh baya hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak. Maaf, jika tidak ada keperluan tolong pergi—"

" _Eommonim_ , aku tahu Anda tahu Jimin di mana, tolong beritahu aku—

—aku adalah kekasih Jimin,"

Dan wanita paruh baya itu terdiam.

 **TBC**

* * *

BTS END

Yoongi: anjir. Sekalinya keluar si VKook malah naena.

Taehyung: sirik aja lo, _Hyung_.

Yoongi: hahahahaanjing, ya siriklah. Gue juga mau kali adegan ranjang lagi ama Jimin.

Jimin: kenapa cowo-cowo pada mesum, sih? Malu-maluin, ih.

Jungkook: iya, Tae- _oppa_ jangan ikut-ikutan. Diem aja.

Taehyung: maap, Sayang.

Gue: para pemain kesayangan gue, hmm, gue mau kasih tau sesuatu.

Yoongi: apa? gue ada adegan ranjang lagi ama Jimin?

Taehyung: honor gue naek?

Gue: eh si dua goblok, ya enggalah.

Yoongi: dih, selaw aja kale.

Gue: *nahan emosi* iya, Mz. Jadi gini, ff ini besok _last chap_. Besok syuting(?) terakhir jadi jangan sampe telat—

YoonMin&VKook: EH ANJIR SERIUS?!

Gue: IYE JIR!

Yoongi: wah, ga bisa dibiarin ini, udahlah panjangan lagi ini ff! kalo perlu 7 _season_ terus isi ffnya naena gue sama Jimin tiap _chap_!

Jimin: eh anjir aku yang semaput dong. Enak aja!

Yoongi: tapikan bayarannya gede, Ai. Bisa cat rambut berkali-kali ampe palamu botak.

Jimin: oh iya bener juga.

VKook&Gue: *ngomong dalem ati* _jadi cewe kok gampang dibegoin._

Gue: ga. Ff ini sudah habis kontraknya. Mau diganti sama ff baru—

VKook: kita dipanggil lagi ga?

Gue: hmm, belum tau. Sepertinya engga. Honor ga cukup, maap yak. Kalian bantuin gue aja gulungin kabel sama jadi kameramen.

Taehyung: dih ogah amat.

Gue: serah. Yakin ga mau? dapet nasi boks grates loh.

Jungkook: ih Kookie mau! nasi boks di sini enak masa! Ada krupuk udangnya!

YoonMin&Gue: *ngomong dalem hati* _yailah cuma gegara krupuk udang mau kerja._

Yoongi: yaudahlah. Yg penting gue sama Jimin dipanggil lagi buat main.

Gue: yaiyalah kan lu berdua pemain utamanya. Gblk dah.

Jimin: biasa aja kali, ga usah pake gblk. Kita ga mau main baru tau rasa!

Gue: dih, dia baper. Eh, lu berdua ga mau main ya gue ajak yang lainlah!

Yoongi: iya ampun-ampun. Jangan gitu dong, gue sama Jimin lagi nabung buat nikah, nih.

Gue: makanya diem aja. Udahlah, panjang amat BTS-nya, mana ga penting. CUT!

BTS END

* * *

A/N: _NEXT CHAP LAST CHAP_! JENG JENG JENG JEEEEEEEENG! Ada yang mau _spoiler_ buat _project next_ ff? ga ada? Oke gpp :') ga ada yang mau tau aku mau kasih tau kok :'3

Android!Yoongi ADALAH _SPOILER_ -NYA HOHOHOHOOOO!

DITUNGGU _LAST CHAP_ YAAA MUUAAACH!

p.s: para VKook stans mari tongolkan nama kalian di _review_ :'3


	10. The Last

Kisah ini tentang mereka,

Park Jimin, seorang gadis yang mengira kebahagiaan tak ada dalam hidupnya. Gadis yang selalu merasa bahwa takdir selalu menghukumnya,

Min Yoongi, hanyalah seorang lelaki yang selalu menuruti keinginan kedua orangtuanya. Ia selalu melalui di jalan yang dipilihkan orangtuanya,

Jeon Jungkook, ia adalah gadis yang tidak tahu rasanya dicintai oleh seorang pria. Semua keinginannya harus selalu terpenuhi,

Dan Kim Taehyung, lelaki yang pernah kehilangan keluarganya, kehilangan semua orang yang ia cintai. Lelaki yang tidak pernah mau kesepian dan selalu menginginkan seseorang di sampingnya.

Sebentar lagi takdir akan memberi jawaban dan jalan bagi mereka.

* * *

 _Warning_ : sinetron abis, bagi yang ga suka _genre_ kaya gini mending pergi ya daripada muntah-muntah.

 _Disclaimer_ : BTS' members belong to BigHit Ent, family, and fans.

 _Don't like this pairing? Close this page, write your own story and pairing. Thanks!_

* * *

Yoongi tahu bahwa apa yang ia katakan tadi adalah suatu kebohongan besar. Mengingat hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar ia tahu di mana posisi Jimin sekarang, akhirnya kata tersebut terucap. Hasilnya jelas, kebohongan itu membuatnya duduk di ruang tamu dengan sofa hijau yang sudah luntur warnanya.

Setidaknya, Yoongi hanya ingin membuat perjumpaan terakhir mereka baik. Tidak seperti hari lalu yang berakhir memaki dan tamparan di pipi—

—Setidaknya sebelum pria itu menikah dengan Jungkook, ia harus bertemu dengan Jimin.

Pria _blonde_ itu sempat mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut rumah yang telah membesarkan Jimin.

"Chim tidak pernah bercerita bahwa ia memunyai seorang kekasih,"

Yoongi yang tengah melamun tersadar. Dengan deheman pelan ia menjawab, "ya, kami sedang bertengkar, mungkin karena itu ia tidak cerita,"

Sang wanita paruh baya hanya tersenyum. Yoongi masih gugup. Dengan gerakkan kaku ia mengambil minuman yang disediakan. Entah mengapa tangannya bergetar menyebabkan minuman itu tumpah ke kemeja yang Yoongi kenakan.

"Astaga!" sang _eomma_ menjerit kaget dan segera menolehkan kepalanya guna mencari anaknya yang berada di sekitar ruang tamu, "Wooshin- _ah_ , tolong ambilkan kain lap!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, _Eommonim_. Saya jadi merepotkan,"

"Nanti kemejamu terdapat noda kopi dan tidak bisa dicuci, ah, terima kasih, Wooshin- _ah_ ,"

Anak lelaki yang bernama Wooshin itu tersenyum lucu. Maniknya memandang Yoongi dengan wajah polos khas anak kecil. Wooshin mencondongkan badannya guna berbicara tepat di kuping sang _eomma_.

" _Eomma_ , pria ini siapa?"

Sang wanita paruh baya tersenyum setelah memberikan lap kepada Yoongi, " _Hyung_ ini kekasihnya Jimin- _noona_ , Wooshin- _ah_ ,"

Yoongi yang tadi sempat mengusap kemejanya dengan lap terdiam kala mendengar jawaban wanita di depannya. Maniknya dan manik sang anak lelaki bertemu. Wajah sang anak terlihat begitu ceria.

" _Hyung_ tampan sekali! Kalau sudah besar, aku mau seperti _Hyung_!"

Setelah mengatakan hal tadi, anak lelaki itu pergi untuk bermain lagi bersama anak lainnya. Yoongi hanya terdiam dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Siapa tadi namanya, _Eommonim_?"

"Wooshin. Ia dan Jimin sangat dekat,"

"Park Wooshin, nama yang bagus,"

Sang wanita paruh baya tersenyum kemudian berkata, "ah tidak, namanya hanya Wooshin, tidak ada marga,"

Yoongi terdiam mendengar kalimat tersebut. Alisnya berkerut bingung. Pria _blonde_ tersebut berpikir bahwa sang _eomma_ memunyai marga Park sehingga menamai semua anak di sini dengan marganya.

"Maaf, _Eommonim_ , bukankah nama _eommonim_ Park sehingga nama Jimin juga Park?"

Ada keheningan yang tercipta sebelum kalimat sang wanita paruh baya membelah udara.

"Sebenarnya, Jimin sedikit spesial,"

Alis pria _blonde_ itu masih berkerut.

"Sewaktu aku menemukannya di depan panti, keadaannya tidak begitu mengenaskan. Jimin masih berada dalam balutan hangat selimut pink. Jimin diletakkan di depan pintu rumah dengan keranjang, bukan kardus. Di dalam keranjang itu, ada memo kecil. Jimin sangat mungil dan lucu saat itu. Mengapa ada yang tega membuang bayi menggemaskan seperti Jimin?"

"Tunggu, 'memo'?"

Sang wanita paruh baya tersenyum lirih, "ya, di dalam memo itu tertulis, 'tolong beri nama anak ini Park Jimin'. "

Yoongi kembali terdiam. Nama Park Jimin adalah nama yang diberikan langsung—yang kemungkinan—oleh Ibu kandung Jimin.

"Di sini memang ada beberapa anak yang spesial, Yoongi- _ah_. Beberapa dari anak-anakku mendapat nama yang diberikan langsung oleh orangtuanya seperti Jimin. Tidak sedikit dari anak-anakku yang datang bersama dengan surat seperti tadi,"

Sang pria _blonde_ mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kalian bertengkar begitu hebat sehingga Jimin tidak memberitahumu?"

"Jimin tahu soal ini?"

"Bukan, maksudku—

—memberitahu bahwa Ibu kandung Jimin datang beberapa hari lalu,"

* * *

 _Suara derit pintu terdengar dan menampakkan sesosok gadis dengan surai oranye. Beberapa pasang mata yang berada di ruang tv menoleh dan memekik kaget._

"Eonni _?!"_

"Noona _?!"_

" _Jiminie?"_

 _Sang gadis yang dipanggil hanya memberikan raut wajah terluka dengan air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya, "_ eomma _," lirihnya._

 _Dan gadis itu menerjang sang eomma dengan pelukan hangat._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah tiga hari sejak Jimin kembali ke panti dan suasana panti yang hangat semakin menghangat. Tidak ada yang bertanya mengapa gadis itu kembali, toh, mereka semua tak peduli. Kehadiran sang kakak yang paling disayang membuat mereka tak mengusik perihal privasi Jimin. Begitu pula dengan sang_ eomma _._

"Eoh _?_ Eomma _, mana Moonbyulie?"_

 _Sang_ eomma _yang tengah memasak makan siang terhenti dan tersenyum, "beberapa minggu lalu ia diadopsi,"_

 _Jimin tersenyum. Senang mendengar adiknya telah mendapat keluarga baru. Namun, maniknya tersirat akan keirian._

" _Keluarga, ya. Senangnya," gumam Jimin tanpa sadar._

 _Sang_ eomma _yang mendengar hanya terdiam. kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan membuat makan siang dalam keheningan. Jimin yang menyadari keheningan disebabkan oleh perkataannya barusan kemudian berkata,_

"Eomma _, aku membeli minuman dulu, ya," sang_ eomma _hanya mengangguk samar lalu Jimin pun pergi keluar._

 _Baru beberapa langkah dari pintu, alisnya berkerut bingung. Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berdiri di depan pagar panti. Wanita itu terlihat bingung, tetapi terkejut kala melihat Jimin._

" _Maaf, ada perlu apa?" ujar Jimin saat membuka pagar._

" _..apa di panti ini, ada yang bernama Park Jimin?"_

 _Jimin pun mengangguk bingung, "_ ne _,_ ahjumma _. Aku Park Jimin. Ada apa?"_

 _Sang wanita paruh baya kemudian terdiam. Tak lama cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuknya, "Park Jimin—"_

 _Dan kalimat yang keluar dari sang wanita paruh baya membuat jantung Jimin berhenti seketika,_

"—anakku _,"_

 _._

 _._

 _Suasana ruang ramu yang biasanya hangat kini berselimut keheningan yang cukup mencekam. Kini, ada tiga wanita di sana. Wanita yang paling muda hanya diam dengan manik kosong._

" _Saya—saya ingin membawa Jiminie pulang,"_

 _Kalimat barusan membuat sang_ eomma _terhenyak dan sang gadis oranye seakan mendapat kembali kesadarannya._

" _Saya tahu bahwa saya lancang. Saya tahu bahwa sangat tak tahu diri membawa Jimin pulang ketika ia sudah sebesar ini. Saya tahu itu. Tapi saya tetaplah seorang Ibu yang menginginkan keberadaan anak di samping saya," air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk sang wanita paruh baya._

" _Jiminie, maafkan_ Eomma _karena sudah menelantarkanmu selama dua puluh dua tahun. Maafkan_ Eomma _—maaf—"_

 _Jimin hanya terdiam. Tangannya yang berada di atas paha menggenggam erat._

"Eomma _paham jika kau membenci_ Eomma _sekarang.._ Eomma _janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu kali ini, Jiminie,"_

 _Dan pikiran Jimin melayang, seperti déjà vu._

"Biarkan aku mencoba. Kali ini aku bersumpah tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi,"

 _Jimin mungkin kecewa sekarang, tetapi hatinya berdebar karena mengetahui bahwa ia punya_ keluarga _. Ia punya seorang Ibu yang nantinya akan memasakan ia sarapan. Yang nantinya akan membantunya memilihkan baju agar ia terlihat cantik. Yang nantinya akan tertawa saat menonton tv bersama. Yang nantinya akan tidur bersamanya kala ia tak bisa tidur—_

—ia punya seorang Ibu.

 _Dan air mata mengalir kala mendengar pertanyaan dari sang_ Eomma _,_

" _Maukah kau pulang bersama_ Eomma _, Putriku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Jantung Jimin tak berhenti berdebar sejak ia keluar dari panti. Setelah perpisahan yang penuh air mata dengan saudara—terutama sang_ eomma _yang telah merawatanya dua puluh dua tahun ini, akhirnya Jimin pulang bersama sang_ eomma _—kandung._

Eomma _-nya memunyai mobil, tetapi bukan mobil mewah seperti milik Min Yoongi._

 _Jantung Jimin semakin berdebar kencang kala mengingat sang pria bersurai_ blonde _._

Apa ia makan dengan benar? apa insomnianya kambuh?

 _Pikiran itu tak berhenti menghantuinya. Lamunannya buyar saat usapan penuh cinta ia dapatkan. Jimin merona karena melihat senyum yang begitu cantik dari sang_ eomma _._

" _Kita sampai, Nak. Ini rumah kita,"_

 _Gadis itu keluar dari mobil dan semua atensinya berpusat pada rumah sederhana dengan cat_ baby blue _di depannya. Bahkan ada taman kecil dengan banyak tanaman berada di samping rumahnya. Sungguh, ini adalah rumah impian yang sering Jimin impikan waktu kecil._

" _Maaf, Jim._ Eomma _hanya bisa membeli rumah ini._ Eomma _tidaklah kaya, tetapi ini akan nyaman jika_ Eomma _dan kau yang menempatinya,"_

"Gwaenchanha _,_ Eomma _. Begini saja sudah cukup—_

— _hanya aku dan_ Eomma _,"_

 _._

 _._

 _Mimpi Jimin terwujud. Akhirnya gadis oranye itu tahu bagaimana rasanya dibuatkan sarapan oleh Ibu, bagaimana rasanya dipilihkan baju untuk dikenakan hari ini, bagaimana rasanya diselimuti saat tidur di malam hari. Semua begitu sempurna._

 _Hari-hari berjalan dengan sangat membahagiakan. Ibu dan Anak kini duduk di ruang tv. Menonton acara kartun bersama dengan cemilan kesukaan Jimin. Sehari setelah Jimin tinggal di sini, sang_ eomma _langsung bertanya apa makanan dan cemilan kesukaan Jimin. Bahkan sang_ eomma _bertanya dari hal yang benar-benar penting sampai hal kecil yang sepele._

 _Jimin ingin sekali bertanya perihal tentang Ayahnya. Apakah Ayahnya masih hidup? Jika iya, apa pekerjaannya? Bagaimana wajahnya? Apa ia lebih mirip sang Ayah? Namun, pertanyaan itu enggan terlontar._

 _Nyonya Park sibuk mengusap surai sang anak. Kalimat pertama terlontar sejak beberapa jam dalam keheningan, "kenapa mencat rambutmu, Jim?"_

 _Jimin yang tengah mengunyah keripik sambil bersandar pada dada sang_ eomma _menjawab, "aneh ya,_ Eomma _?"_

"Aniyo _, tapi, ah tidak apa-apa. Jimin cantik dengan warna rambut apa saja,"_

 _Sang gadis oranye sadar bahwa sang_ eomma _kurang nyaman—atau mungkin menginginkan ia mengubah warna rambutnya? Akhirnya Jimin membenarkan posisi duduknya dan tersenyum._

" _Kalau_ eomma _mau aku ganti warna rambut, tidak apa-apa._ Kaja _, kita ke salon,"_

 _Dan warna abu adalah warna yang dipilihkan sang_ eomma _untuknya._

 _._

 _._

 _Jimin terdiam kala membuka lemari pakaian. Bibir bawah ia gigit karena berpikir. Lemarinya terasa kosong karena hanya terdapat beberapa potong baju. Semua pakaiannya ada di apartemen Min Yoongi. Sang_ eomma _sudah mengatakan bahwa akan membeli pakaian baru di toko, tetapi Jimin menolak. Ia tahu bahwa keuangan sang_ eomma _tidak begitu banyak. Jimin sadar bahwa keluarganya saat ini sederhana. Maka itu Jimin putuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul—Jimin dan_ eomma _-nya tinggal di Busan sekarang— dan kembali ke apartemen sang pria_ blonde _untuk mengambil pakaiannya._

 _._

 _._

 _Jimin menangis dengan keras saat kembali ke rumah. Nyonya Park terkejut karena mendapati sang anak menangis setelah meminta izin untuk pergi keluar._

"Wae _, Jiminie? Apa kau terluka?"_

Ya, hatiku terluka, Eomma.

 _Isakan semakin keras yang menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Park. Sang_ eomma _yang tidak mengerti memilih untuk diam dan mengelus surai abu-abu Jimin dengan sayang sembari mencium pelipis sang anak. Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang_ eomma _._

"Gwaenchanha _, Jiminie. Sekarang ada_ Eomma _di sini._ Ara _?"_

* * *

"Kau pucat, Jungkook- _ah_ ,"

Kalimat itu membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis bersurai hitam yang tengah berdiri di depan manekin dengan gaun pengantin.

" _Eoh_ , benarkah?"

Anggukan sebagai jawaban membuat Jungkook memegang kedua pipinya dengan tangan. Sudah dua minggu ia pusing dan mual. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu ia muntah di pagi hari. Hari ini pun gadis itu mengeluarkan isi perutnya, mungkin itu yang membuat wajahnya pucat seperti sekarang.

"Kau sakit? Apa kita harus mengundurkan lagi pernikahan—"

" _ANDWAE_!"

Yoongi hanya terdiam karena kalimatnya langsung dibantah. Pria itu menghela napas pelan. Surainya berwarna hitam sekarang—permintaan Jungkook, karena ia tidak suka sang calon mempelai memiliki warna rambut mencolok.

"Jangan undur lagi, _Oppa_ , _jebal_ ,"

"Hei, tenanglah. Kita hanya memundurkan tanggal, bukan membatalkannya. Kau sakit, _Baby Bun_. Bukankah ini akan menjadi buruk jika kita memaksakan keadaanmu? Kau ingin di hari pernikahan kita kau pingsan?"

Penjelasan panjang lebar itu tetap dijawab gelengan oleh Jungkook, " _andwae_ , _andwae_! _Sirheo_!"

"Astaga, Jungkook, lihat wajahmu sangat pucat. Lebih baik kita pulang dan—"

 _ **BRUK**_

"—JUNGKOOK!"

Dan gadis itu benar-benar pingsan sebelum kalimat Yoongi selesai.

* * *

" _Mwo_? Hamil?"

Dokter Lee yang menangani Jungkook mengangguk, "selamat Tuan Min. Kehamilannya baru dua minggu. Jungkook sangat muda, jadi ia tidak boleh stress—"

"Tunggu. Jungkook _hamil_?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. Maniknya membulat karena tak habis pikir dengan ucapan sang dokter. Pria bersurai hitam itu memilih memijat pangkal hidungnya karena kini kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Ya. Jungkook sepertinya juga tidak tahu bahwa ia hamil—"

"Izinkan aku masuk. Aku harus berbicara dengannya,"

"..tidak boleh, Tuan Min. Jungkook harus istirahat—" dan detik berikutnya Yoongi membuka pintu kamar di mana Jungkook diperiksa tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang dokter.

Aura di dalam kamar itu mencekam. Sang gadis yang masih pucat itu kini memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Jungkook tersadar. Maniknya tak mampu menatap sang pria yang mengajaknya bicara, ".. _molla_ ,"

"' _Molla'_? Kau bilang ' _molla'_?"

Tangan gadis itu mencengkram sprei dengan kuat. Pelupuknya sudah siap menumpahkan cairan bening.

"Jeon Jungkook. Jawab aku,"

Tangis gadis itu pecah saat mendengar Yoongi mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada super dingin dan sarat meminta jawaban. Isakan terdengar beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku mabuk—hotel—baju berserakan—sprei dengan bercak merah.. aku tidak tahu apa-apa—aku tidak tahu!" ucap Jungkook disela isakannya. Tangisan pilu itu membuat emosi Yoongi sedikit padam. Namun, emosi tetap ada kala mengetahui bahwa Jungkook mabuk.

"Kau mabuk? Sudah yang keberapa kalinya, _eoh_?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Sibuk meredakan isakannya. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. Bahu sempitnya bergetar hebat.

"Pikirkan kesalahanmu, Jungkook," sesudah mengatakan itu sang pria bersurai gelap meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terisak.

.

.

 _ **GREK**_

"Permisi, Nona. Ini yang Anda minta tadi siang,"

Jungkook terdiam. Masih sibuk duduk di atas tempat tidur kamar rawat dan atensi penuh ke dinding putih di depannya. Jemarinya mengangkat di udara, meminta barang yang ia minta tanpa menoleh ke arah sang pesuruh.

Benda berpindah tangan. Sebuah foto—

—foto seorang pria dengan surai cokelat yang amat Jungkook kenal keluar dari kamar hotel.

Jungkook yang melihat langsung berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK!"

Dan kembali ruangan itu ramai dengan isak tangis dan raungan memaki.

* * *

Suara bel berbunyi membuat Taehyung yang akan berganti baju—ia baru pulang dari kantor—terhenti. Secepat kilat ia berganti baju dan berlari terpogoh ke arah pintu. Berharap bahwa sosok yang menekan bel adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Pintu apartemennya dibuka dan muncullah sosok yang mampu membuat manik pria itu membulat.

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ , bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Ucapan Jungkook membuat jantung sang pria berdetak dengan kencang. Sesungguhnya, Taehyung tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Tahu. Sangat tahu.

"Ada apa?"

Jungkook mendengus kasar, "kau tidak mempersilakan aku masuk?"

Taehyung meruntuki sikapnya yang tak sopan. Dengan segera pria itu menggeser badannya agar sang gadis bisa masuk. Jungkook langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan kata apa pun.

Mereka kini duduk di sofa berhadapan di ruang tamu. Taehyung tidak menyiapkan minuman apa pun untuk sang tamu—tidak perlu, pikirnya.

"Aku hamil,"

Adalah perkataan Jungkook tiba-tiba. Manik _caramel_ Taehyung membulat, "..apa?"

Gadis bersurai hitam itu mendengus lagi. Kali ini sarat akan sindiran, "tidak usah berpura-pura terkejut, Brengsek. Bukankah ini rencanamu?"

Jantung Taehyung kembali berdetak kencang karena ucapan kasar yang dilontarkan gadis di depannya.

"Kau tahu bahwa Park-Sialan-Jimin tidak bisa menghancurkanku, sehingga kau turun tangan dan memilih memperkosaku saat aku mabuk? Bahkan membuatku hamil?" gadis itu tertawa dengan suara lirih, "selamat, Brengsek. Kau sekarang benar-benar menghancurkanku. Kau _menang_ ,"

Taehyung terdiam. Lidahnya kelu kala mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang terlampau benar. Taehyung memang berniat ingin menghancurkan Jungkook lewat kesempatan saat gadis itu mabuk, tetapi membuat Jungkook hamil? Benar-benar bukan maksudnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah walau di saat kondisiku yang kritis seperti ini, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_. Kau tahu, dengan kehamilan ini, bukan aku saja yang hancur. Kau _juga_ akan hancur,"

Kerutan di dahi pria bersurai cokelat itu berikan membuat Jungkook kembali berbicara.

"Kau mungkin sadar bahwa Yoongi- _Oppa_ belakangan ini masih terus mencari Park-Sialan-Jimin. memang ia melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku, tetapi apakah aku bodoh? Tidak, aku langsung tahu bahwa Yoongi- _Oppa_ masih mencari Gadis Brengsek itu,"

Buku-buku jemari Taehyung memutih kala mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Aku memutuskan pernikahanku dengan Yoongi- _Oppa_ dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Pria bersurai cokelat itu menahan napas.

"Yoongi- _Oppa_ _langsung_ mencari Park-Sialan-Jimin secara terang-terangan, dan itu berarti—"

"—kesempatanmu untuk bersama dengan Park-Sialan-Jimin tidak ada lagi, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ ,"

Jungkook menyeringai, " _game over_ untukmu juga, Kim Bajingan,"

* * *

Pria dengan surai hitam itu langsung pergi ke tempat di mana Namjoon memberitahunya. Selama ini ia meminta sahabat sekaligus orang kepercayaannya, Namjoon, untuk mencari di mana keberadaan Jimin. Hari ini, Namjoon berhasil mendapatkan alamat di mana Jimin tinggal.

Busan,

Bersama Ibu kandungnya.

Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana takdir bisa membawanya sampai ke sini. Ia tidak paham bagaimana takdir membuat pernikahannya dengan Jungkook batal. Kehamilan Jungkook sebenarnya tidak akan membuatnya membatalkan pernikahannya ini. Namun, Jungkook yang dengan sendirinya membatalkan pernikahan adalah kesempatan yang tidak akan Yoongi abaikan.

Yoongi hanya tak mau membuat keputusan yang salah untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Atensinya berpusat pada sesosok gadis yang sedaritadi sibuk memilah sayur. Surainya yang kini berwarna abu menjadikan gadis itu terlihat semakin cantik.

Yoongi terdiam di tempatnya. Sibuk memandangi Jimin dari jauh. Jantungnya bedebar entah kenapa. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengaduk perut sang pria.

Gadis bersurai abu itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan. Yoongi mengikuti langkah sang gadis dari jauh. Hatinya berteriak untuk segera lari dan memeluk Jimin, tetapi pikirannya melarang.

Tak lama, langkah membawanya ke rumah sederhana. Ini adalah rumah Jimin.

Beberapa menit setelah Jimin masuk membuat Yoongi mengambil langkah berani. Dengan kemantapan hati pria itu mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut. Langkah kaki yang terdengar dari dalam membuat jantung sang pria berdetak gila. Ia tahu bahwa langkah itu adalah langkah Jimin.

 _ **CKLEK**_

"Ya, siapa—"

Jimin terdiam dengan manik membulat. Tak meyangka sama sekali bahwa pria yang tiap malam hadir dalam pikiran serta mimpinya berada tepat di depan matanya. Pun dengan Yoongi.

"Yoo-Yoongi,"

Dan satu pelukan pria bersurai hitam itu berikan.

* * *

Jimin hanya bisa mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sesungguhnya ia bingung dan masih ragu untuk percaya.

Jungkook yang hamil karena Taehyung dan juga pernikahan Yoongi yang batal.

Roda takdir benar-benar berputar begitu cepat. Atau memang gadis itu saja yang tak menyadari bahwa roda pasti akan berputar—entah lambat atau cepat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" adalah kalimat pertama dari Jimin sejak mereka berdua berbicara di taman rumah gadis itu.

Sang pria tidak menjawab. Manik mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan. Jimin yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata dengan melihat ke depan.

"Jim,"

Satu kata dengan nada lirih itu membuat sang gadis menoleh kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Selama kau pergi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar. Di kepalaku hanya ada dirimu. Melakukan apa saja untuk menemukanmu—"

Dan kalimat berikutnya membuat jantung Jimin berdetak tak karuan,

"—apa aku mencintaimu, Jim?"

* * *

Pria bersurai cokelat itu berpakaian super rapi hari ini. Dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa akhirnya ia berhasil menekan bel pintu.

Tak lama pelayan membuka pintu dan mempersilakan ia masuk setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia ada perlu dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah menonton tv hanya mendengus kala melihat sesosok pria yang tidak ingin ia temui.

"Mau apa datang kemari?" ucap Jungkook tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Atensinya masih sibuk menatap layar tv di depannya. Taehyung yang merasa diabaikan kemudian mengambil remote tv dan mematikan tv yang tengah diliat Jungkook.

"HEI! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!"

Gadis bersurai hitam itu kemudian berdiri dan menatap nyalang pria di depannya. Alisnya mengernyit kala mendapati pria di depannya sangat rapi.

"Kita akan menikah."

Pernyataan itu membuat Jungkook menganga. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa, " _sirheo_ ,"

Taehyung tahu bahwa ia akan ditolak, " _geumanhae_. Itu _anakku_ dan aku akan bertanggung jawab,"

Dan tamparan yang menjawab kalimat Taehyung.

"Apa kau pikir aku mau menikah dengan seseorang yang sudah merusak hidupku?!"

Mata gadis di depannya sudah memerah. Emosi dan menahan tangis. Sang pria bersurai cokelat hanya terdiam. Menerima semua tindak kekerasan yang akan Jungkook layangkan padanya.

"..maaf. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini sendiri," ucap Jungkook setelah beberapa saat.

Taehyung siap jika perbuatannya kali ini akan mendapat tamparan yang lebih menyakitkan. Namun, ia tahu bahwa gadis di depannya hanya perlu diyakinkan. Dengan lembut jemari besarnya mengenggam jemari kurus milik Jungkook. Jungkook awalnya menepis jemari yang mencoba meraihnya, tetapi pertahanan gadis itu melemah kala melihat adanya ketulusan yang terpancar dari manik _caramel_ tersebut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin _kehilangan_ keluarga _lagi_ , Jungkook- _ssi_. Apa kau mau nanti anak kita _tidak_ mendapat kasih sayang dariku— _Ayahnya_?"

 _ **DEG**_

Jantung milik Jungkook berdetak kencang mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

Jungkook _tahu_ bagaimana rasanya tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang sang Ayah dan _tahu_ bagaimana sakitnya hidup tanpa sosok sang Ayah. Jungkook tak mau anak yang tengah ia kandung mengalami hal yang _sama_ sepertinya. Tidak, _tidak boleh_.

Maka itu Jungkook mengangguk dengan air mata yang mengalir—

—Merelakan cintanya untuk Min Yoongi pergi demi kehidupan sang anak yang ia kandung kelak.

* * *

Jimin masih merona. Setelah pernyataan cinta dari sang pria—yang secara tidak langsung—membuat ia bahagia sekaligus malu.

Jimin bahagia karena kini ia mendapat cinta yang selama ini ia damba. Juga malu karena baru sadar alasan Min Yoongi hadir di setiap mimpinya karena gadis itu juga mencintainya.

"Apa _eomma_ -mu di dalam?"

" _Ne_ , _wae_?"

Yoongi menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinga kiri Jimin guna melihat wajah merona sang gadis lebih jelas, "meminta restu. Apa lagi?"

Dan pukulan main-main di bahu Jimin berikan dengan rona kemerahan yang semakin jelas membuat Yoongi tertawa kecil.

" _Eottae_?"

Jimin terdiam kala _onyx_ -nya ditatap begitu intens oleh sang pria, "besok saja. Aku belum bercerita apa pun tentangmu pada _eomma_. Aku takut _eomma_ akan terkejut nantinya jika kau meminta restu pada _eomma_ hari ini,"

Yoongi menghela napas pendek. Ia tak boleh egois kali ini. Maka itu, ia mengangguk, " _ara_. Aku kembali besok,"

"Kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

" _Ani_ , aku akan mencari tempat penginapan di dekat sini. _Wae_? Mau menawariku tempat tidurmu?"

Godaan dari Yoongi mendapat hadiah pukulan—kali ini tak main-main—di bahunya. Sang pria hanya tertawa senang mendapati reaksi menggemaskan Jimin.

" _Ara_ , sampai jumpa besok, Jim,"

Dan kecupan yang diberikan Yoongi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Jimin membuat jantungnya berdetak amat kencang.

* * *

Gadis bersurai abu itu pikir bahwa Yoongi tidak akan menepati janjinya. Ia berpikir mungkin pria itu lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dan tidak akan menemuinya lagi hari ini. Namun, suara ketukan di pintu menghilangkan keraguannya. Ditambah senyum manis hingga memunculkan gusi sang pria membuat rasa ragu itu lenyap seketika.

"Pagi, Jim. Apa _eomma_ -mu ada?"

Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pipinya merona kala mengingat setelah kepulangan Yoongi, Jimin langsung menceritakan Yoongi kepada sang _eomma_ —tentu tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu tidak ia ceritakan dengan jelas, bisa-bisa sang _eomma_ kena serangan jantung.

Reaksi sang _eomma_ tentu senang dan tak keberatan jika Yoongi datang besok—hari ini.

" _Eomma_ sedang membuat sarapan. Duduklah, _Oppa_ ,"

Yoongi yang awalnya ingin menarik bangku meja makan untuk duduk terdiam ketika mendengar kata terakhir dalam kalimat sang gadis.

"' _Oppa'_?"

Jimin menoleh lalu menaikkan bahunya, "kau lebih tua jadi kupikir mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu ' _oppa'_ ,"

Sang pria hanya tersenyum lalu duduk tepat di samping Jimin, " _joha_ ,"

"Sarapan sudah siap, Jim. Oh, kau sudah datang?" nyonya Park masuk ke ruang makan dekat dapur sambil membawa dua piring berisi nasi goreng kimchi hangat.

Yoongi lantas langsung berdiri dan menunduk, " _ne_ , _eommonim_. Aku Yoongi—"

"—kekasih Jimin,"

Jimin merona.

Nyonya Park terdiam kala menatap wajah di depannya. Yoongi yang merasa diperhatikan oleh _eomma_ Jimin seketika gugup.

" _Wae_ _eomma_? Aku sudah lapar~"

"Ah, kau benar. Kita makan dulu,"

Kemudian mereka bertiga makan dalam keheningan.

* * *

Saat ini Yoongi dan nyonya Park duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Jimin disuruh ke dapur untuk mengambil pencuci mulut. Yoongi langsung mati kutu saat ditinggal sang kekasih.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"..Min Yoongi, _Eommonim_ ,"

Nyonya Park terdiam kemudian membuat sang pria bersurai hitam bingung dan tambah gugup.

 _Apa aku salah bicara? Atau aku tidak sopan? Haruskah kugunakan bahasa formal?_

"Apa kau kenal dengan.. Min Youngki?"

"..itu nama Ayahku. _Eommonim_ kenal _Abeoji_?"

Yoongi sadar bahwa raut wajah nyonya Park berubah ketika ia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah Ayahnya. Rasa keterkejutan muncul di manik wanita paruh baya di depannya.

Jimin yang baru datang sembari membawa dua piring berisi pudding cokelat langsung merasakan hawa tak bersahabat di ruang makan.

"..ada apa?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"Jim,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah sang _eomma_ sambil meletakkan piring tersebut di depan kekasihnya dan sang _eomma_ , " _ne_?"

".. _eomma_ tidak merestui hubungan kalian,"

Yoongi dan Jimin terdiam kaku di tempat masing-masing. Nyonya Park kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum kepada sang pria, "senang mengenalmu, Yoongi- _ssi_ ,"

Tak lama sang _eomma_ pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu saling menatap dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa _eomma_ tidak merestui?"

Sang pria langsung mengusak surainya dengan kasar, "entah. _Eomma_ -mu hanya bertanya siapa namaku dan bertanya tentang Ayahku,"

"Tuan Min? _Eomma_ kenal Ayahmu?"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng lemah tanda tak tahu.

"..apa boleh buat,"

Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya begitu mendengar ucapan sang kekasih, "'apa boleh buat'? apa maksudmu, Jim? Kau menyerah begitu saja?"

" _Eomma_ bilang begitu. Kita bisa apa?"

"Astaga, Jim. Kita bisa _berusaha_ meyakinkan _eomma_ -mu,"

Jimin tahu pria di sampingnya begitu emosi karena ucapannya. Jimin kemudian menghela napas pendek, " _Oppa_ , _mian_ ,"

Manik mereka bertatapan. Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku.. akhirnya memunyai keluarga.. akhirnya aku punya Ibu.. kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?"

Yoongi terdiam begitu melihat senyuman Jimin merekah, "rasanya begitu membahagiakan, _Oppa_ ,"

"..mungkin aku egois. Entah, mungkin aku naïf. Tapi, jika disuruh memilih antara _Eomma_ atau _Oppa_ —

—aku akan memilih _Eomma_ ,"

Yoongi merasa oksigen di sekelilingnya hilang.

" _Mianhae_ , _Oppa_. Jika _eomma_ tidak merestui kita.. aku akan mengikuti keputusan _eomma_ ,"

Jimin pikir saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut, Yoongi akan langsung marah dan pergi dari rumahnya. Jimin siap jika mungkin Yoongi akan memberinya tamparan atau cacian. Namun, perkiraannya salah. Yang ia dapatkan malahan usapan penuh cinta di jemari mungilnya.

" _Geurae_. Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang dengan _eomma_ -mu,"

Dan Yoongi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "maafkan aku juga, Jim. Aku tetap akan memertahankan hubungan kita. Aku akan menyakinkan _eomma_ -mu sampai ia merestui kita. Kuharap kau mengerti,"

" _Oppa_ ,"

" _Saranghae_ , Jimin- _ah_ ,"

* * *

Esoknya Yoongi kembali datang. Kali ini ia membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya. Jimin yang melihat langsung merona malu, " _aigoo_ , _Oppa_. Tidak usah sampai seperti ini—"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, "apa? Ini untuk _Eomma_ -mu. Apa _eommonim_ ada?"

Sang gadis bersurai abu berdehem guna menutupi rasa malunya, "aku tahu itu buat _eomma_! _Eomma_ pergi kerja mulai hari ini. Cutinya habis,"

"..jadi, hanya ada kita berdua di rumah?" goda Yoongi dengan seringainya.

Dan langsung dihadiahi Jimin pukulan telak di wajah dengan buket bunga, " _byuntae_ ,"

.

.

Mereka berdua tengah menonton tv sambil memakan camilan yang ada. Punggung Jimin bersandar pada dada bidang sang kekasih. Aktifitas mereka belum lama karena sebelum itu mereka mengobrol—tentang apa pun. Sebenarnya hanya Jimin yang menonton karena Yoongi sibuk menyesap aroma manis yang menguar dari surai abu kekasihnya.

" _Jagi_ ,"

Sang gadis merona hebat kala mendengar panggilan sayang dari kekasihnya, "hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Anggukan kecil diberikan sebagai jawaban.

"..janji jangan marah apalagi sedih?"

Sang gadis bersurai abu menegakkan duduknya dan menatap sang kekasih, " _wae_ , _Oppa_?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang Ayahmu? Mungkin Nyonya Park bercerita atau semacamnya?"

Terdiamnya Jimin membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah, "ah, maafkan aku, _Jagi_ ,"

" _Aniyo_ , _gwaenchanha_ ," kemudian sang gadis mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, "aku sempat bertanya pada _eomma_ tentang _appa_. Dan yah, _appa_ telah meninggal. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana rupa _appa_. Lihat,"

Alis sang pria bersurai hitam mengernyit kala melihat foto dari layar ponsel sang kekasih. Ingatannya berputar kini karena merasa mengenali foto tersebut, ".. _Jagi_ , siapa nama Ayahmu?"

"Hm? Kalau tidak salah.. Jungwoon?"

Manik kelam Yoongi membulat, "..Jeon Jungwoon?"

Jimin menaikkan bahunya, " _molla_. _Eomma_ tidak memberitahuku marga _Appa_. _Wae_?"

" _Aniyo_. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang keluargamu,"

" _Geurae_ ,"

Dan alis Yoongi masih mengerut. Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba meluap ke dasar permukaan.

* * *

Taehyung mendesis kesal.

"Ayolah, Kim Tae. Jangan cemburu begitu,"

"Panggil aku ' _Oppa'_ dan aku tidak cemburu! Bisakah _ia_ tidak menganggu kehidupan kita lagi, _eoh_?"

Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan, " _aigoo_ , menganggu apanya? _Ia_ hanya ingin bertemu denganku. Dan panggilan 'Kim Tae' itu lucu~"

"Terserah, dasar Bocah Kurang Ajar,"

"Aku bukan 'bocah'!"

Taehyung memutar maniknya malas dan Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Siapa yang menyangka kedua orang ini akan segera menikah tak lama lagi? Mungkin jika orang awam yang melihat tingkah mereka akan dikira sebagai kakak dan adik.

"Ah, Yoongi- _Oppa_!" pekikan gembira Jungkook membuat beberapa pelanggan di kafe itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Taehyung hanya bisa menahan marah dan malu sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Hai, sudah lama menunggu?"

Jungkook menggeleng hingga surainya bermain bersama udara, " _aniyo_. _Oppa_ mau pesan apa?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Cepatlah karena kami ingin pergi mengecek cincin pernikahan,"

Ucapan dingin Taehyung menyadarkan Yoongi bahwa lelaki itu ada di antara mereka, "oh, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_. Apa kabar?"

"Baik,"

Dan kemudian hening.

"Ada apa, _Oppa_? Aku kaget begitu _Oppa_ bilang mau bertemu denganku,"

Jungkook yang sadar bahwa aura tidak bersahabat telah menguar ke permukaan ingin segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sang _Oppa_.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu,"

" _Ne_? Tentang apa?"

"..tentang Ayahmu.. Jeon Jungwoon,"

Taehyung terdiam mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya hal yang serupa ketika ia meminta restu pada keluarga Jeon—karena saat itu hanya ada Nyonya Jeon. Taehyung bingung ke mana Tuan Jeon karena sampai saat ini Jungkook belum pernah membahas Sang Ayah.

Yoongi kira Jungkook akan sedih karena ia membahas seputar Ayahnya. Namun, respon yang didapat sangat berbeda. Jungkook mengangguk-angguk lalu berkata, "apa yang ingin _Oppa_ tanya?"

"Tuan Jeon.. apa ia benar sudah meninggal, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung terdiam. Yoongi tahu bahwa mungkin ia tak pantas membahas keluarga orang—terlebih jika benar Tuan Jeon sudah meninggal, tetapi ia harus mengetahui segala kebenarannya karena ini menyangkut tentang kekasihnya, Jimin.

"Hmm, _ne_. _Appa_ memang sudah meninggal,"

"Apa kau kenal dengan Park Jiyo? Teman bisnis Ayah atau Ibumu, mungkin?"

Manik bulat Jungkook bergetar kala mendengar nama itu, ".. _arayo_. Park Jiyo adalah—"

Jantung Yoongi seakan mencelos kala mendengar kalimat selanjutnya dari Jungkook.

"—kekasih _Appa_ ,"

Taehyung mengernyit bingung, "maksudmu?"

Jungkook tertawa pahit, "aku bukanlah anak kecil yang akan terus bisa dibohongi dengan kata-kata ' _Appa_ sudah pergi meninggalkan kita, Jungkook- _ah'_. Aku perlu tahu _ke mana_ dan _mengapa_ _Appa_ pergi. Maka itu aku pernah menyewa mata-mata untuk menyelidiki _Appa_. _Well_ , aku punya uang lagipula,"

Kedua pria di sana terdiam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari sang gadis, "yah, jadi aku melakukannya dan mengetahui bahwa ternyata pernikahan _eomma_ dan _appa_ dulu adalah sebuah paksaan karena _eomma_ telah mengandung aku,"

"..lalu _Appa_ -mu pergi?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk, "ya. _Appa_ mencoba mencari kebahagiaannya setelah kewajibannya menikahi _Eomma_ terlaksana. Mungkin saat itu _Appa_ pergi mencari kekasihnya, Park Jiyo. Namun, sayang, kata mata-mata yang kusewa _Appa_ meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku berumur dua tahun,"

" _Eomma_ sangat mencintai _Appa_ , makanya ia merebut _Appa_ dari Park Jiyo. Jahat ya," sambung Jungkook dengan tawa lirih.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Park Jiyo, Jungkook- _ah_?" tanya Yoongi dengan jantung berdebar.

Jungkook terdiam kemudian menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu,"

"Jungkook- _ah_ , apa kau tahu siapa Park Jiyo?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, "hm? _Molla_ , _Oppa_. Aku tidak terlalu peduli padanya,"

"Jungkook, dia adalah—

—Ibu Jimin,"

Keheningan bercampur keterkejutan melanda dua orang di sana. Sang gadis yang rupanya lebih dulu dapat menguasai keadaan, "apa yang kaukatakan, _Oppa_? Aku dan Jimin- _eonni_... bersaudara?"

Anggukan dari pria bersurai hitam menyadarkan Taehyung dari keterkagetannya.

"Tapi-tapi bagaimana bisa? Mata-mataku waktu itu tidak mengatakan apa pun soal keberadaan Jimin- _eonni_.."

"Karena nyonya Park menempatkan Jimin di panti waktu ia lahir. Mungkin ini alasan mengapa Jimin dibuang. Nyonya Park tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada Jimin jika orang tahu bahwa ia ada,"

"Apa Jimin tahu soal ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak. Jimin tidak—belum tahu. Aku bermaksud mengatakan padanya jika ada waktu yang tepat. Nyonya Park tidak merestui kami karena masalah ini," ucap Yoongi sambil mengusak surainya kasar. Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti, " _wae_?"

"Entah. Sepertinya Nyonya Park tahu tentang _Abeoji_ , tetapi apa hubungannya? Mungkinkah ia takut bahwa _Abeoji_ akan memandang Jimin sebelah mata?"

"Lebih baik _Oppa_ tanyakan langsung pada _ahjumma_ atau Min- _ahjussi_ ,"

Yoongi menghela napas lelah, "kau benar,"

Sang pria berdiri dan tersenyum samar, "terima kasih atas waktumu, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku doakan kalian berdua bahagia,"

" _Ne_ , _Oppa_. Kau juga,"

* * *

Suasana meja makan diisi dengan keheningan. Hanya ada suara denting peralatan makan beradu. Keluarga Min memang selalu menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan. Diam saat makan adalah hal yang harus diutamakan.

Manik kelam milik pria bersurai hitam bergulir menatap sang ayah. Tak lama bergulir pada sang ibu. Dahinya lantas mengernyit bingung.

 _Apa_ Abeoji _dan_ Eomma _kenal dekat dengan_ eommonim _?_

Makan malam pun selesai dan langsung dipergunakan Yoongi untuk berbicara pada sang ayah.

" _Abeoji_ ," panggil Yoongi dan sang ayah yang dipanggil menoleh, "ada yang ingin kutanyakan," lanjutnya.

Sang ayah lantas berjalan menuju ruang kerja. Berpikir bahwa sang anak akan bertanya seputar perusahaan. Yoongi mengikuti langkah sang ayah dalam diam dengan hati berdebar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tuan Min setelah duduk di meja kerjanya.

Yoongi berdiri tak jauh dari sang ayah, "apa.. _Abeoji_ kenal dengan.. Park Jiyo?"

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Tuan Min menjawab, " _wae_?"

Sang pria bersurai hitam menelan ludah gugup sebelum berucap, "aku—berpacaran dengan anak dari Park Jiyo, _Abeoji_ ,"

Kedua manik dengan warna sama persis itu bertatapan. Sang ayah yang lebih dulu memutuskan pandangan kemudian menghela napas, "apa kau meminta restu pada _Abeoji_?"

Yoongi mengangguk tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun, "jika _Abeoji_ tidak merestui pun, aku tidak peduli,"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Min Yoongi?"

"Aku selama ini selalu mengikuti kemauan _Abeoji_ dan _Eomma_. Aku tak pernah membantah. Bahkan saat _Abeoji_ menjodohkanku dengan Jungkook, aku diam. Maaf, _Abeoji_. Kali ini aku ingin mengejar apa yang membuatku bahagia. Aku akan mengikuti jalanku sendiri,"

Keheningan melanda ruang kerja milik Tuan Min sebelum kalimat dari pria paruh baya mengudara, "bagaimana tanggapan Jiyo? Apa dia merestui kalian?"

Gelengan Yoongi berikan. Tuan Min menghela napas kecil, "sudah kuduga,"

" _Wae_ , _Abeoji_? Apa hubungan kita dengan keluarga Park? Bukankah keluarga Park hanya ada masalah dengan keluarga Jeon?"

Manik kelam milik Tuan Min membulat, "kau tahu soal ini?"

"Ya, _Abeoji_. Jungkook pun sudah tahu hal ini,"

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum sang pria paruh baya berucap, " _Abeoji_ , Ibu Jungkook, dan Jeon- _ahjussi_ adalah teman saat kuliah. Ibu Jungkook sangat mencintai Jeon- _ahjussi_ dan meminta bantuan _Abeoji_ untuk menyatukan mereka tapi pada saat itu Jeon- _ahjussi_ memunyai kekasih, yaitu Jiyo. Dan kau pasti tahu kelanjutan ceritanya. Mungkin Jiyo tidak mau memiliki hubungan apa pun lagi dengan _Abeoji_ karena _Abeoji_ salah satu faktor yang merusak hubungan Jiyo dengan Jeon- _ahjussi_. Dan itu mungkin yang membuat ia tidak memberikan restu pada hubunganmu, Yoongi- _ah_ ,"

" _Geurae_ ,"

" _Abeoji_ tidak akan menghalangi kalian. Sudah cukup sekali _Abeoji_ merusak kebahagiaan keluarga Park. Kau harus berjuang, Yoongi,"

" _Ne_ , _Abeoji_ , aku pasti akan mengejar kebahagiaanku,"

* * *

" _Mianhae_ , _Jagi_. Ada urusan yang harus aku urus,"

Pria bersurai hitam itu meringis kala mendengar jawaban di seberang sana. Kekasihnya tengah menunjukan aksi ngambek saat ini. Jimin memang tidak meminta Yoongi secara langsung untuk menemaninya di rumah—Nyonya Park sudah kembali bekerja yang berarti Jimin selalu sendirian di rumah. Namun, hari ini Yoongi memunyai urusan yang amat penting. Jimin memang penting, tetapi ini 0,9% lebih penting.

"Aku janji nanti aku akan datang. Sore, mungkin? Dengan secup es krim _vanilla_?" dulu Jimin sangat mudah dibujuk. Hanya dengan es krim atau kue maka gadis itu tidak akan marah lagi tapi memang mungkin hari ini bujuk rayu itu tidak mempan. Jimin malah mengoceh dengan suaranya yang cempreng membuat Yoongi menahan tawa sekarang.

Manik kelamnya memandang dari balik kaca mobil. Ia kini tengah berada di depan toko bunga yang menjadi tempat Nyonya Park bekerja, "aku akan datang nanti. Aku tutup dulu, Jim. _Saranghae_ ,"

Sebelum telinga sang pria berdengung kembali mendengar ocehan Jimin, ia sudah lebih dulu menutup panggilannya. Hari ini sang pria bersurai hitam tampaknya tidak takut sang kekasih akan tambah marah padanya. Dengan tekad yang ia telah kumpulkan langkah kakinya memasuki toko bunga tersebut.

"Selamat datang—" salam yang diucapkan Nyonya Park berhenti kala melihat tamu yang datang. Wajahnya yang semua penuh senyum dengan _eye smile_ —sekarang Yoongi tahu dari mana Jimin mendapat _eye smile_ —lenyap tergantikan dengan wajah datar.

"E _ommonim,_ bisa kita bicara?"

Sang wanita paruh baya terdiam sebelum menjawab, "tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Aku tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan putriku, Min Yoongi- _ssi_ ,"

Sang pria tahu bahwa jawaban itu yang akan terlontar, "..saya tahu semuanya, _eommonim_ ,"

Sang wanita paruh baya yang tadinya sempat mau mengabaikan kekasih dari putrinya kembali memusatkan atensinya. Dahinya berkerut samar, "apa maksudmu?"

"Soal mengapa Jimin dititipkan di panti, hubungan _eommonim_ dengan _abeoji_.. hubungan _eommonim_ dengan Tuan Jeon—"

Dan perkataan terakhir dari Yoongi membuat Nyonya Park terkesiap.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang kautahu, Min Yoongi- _ssi_ ,"

* * *

"Begitu. Apa Jimin tahu soal ini?"

Yoongi kembali memusatkan atensinya pada wanita paruh baya di hadapannya, sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng, "tapi aku akan mengatakannya pada Jimin nanti,"

".. _wae_? Tidakkah kau berpikir mungkin nanti Jimin membenci keluargamu? Karena secara tidak langsung keluargamu, ah, Ayahmu yang menjadikan Jimin tidak memunyai Ayah?" sarkas Nyonya Park dengan desisan kecil.

"..mungkin itu akan terjadi.. tetapi saya lebih tidak ingin Jimin mengetahui ini dari orang lain. Akan lebih menyakitkan dan Jimin akan sangat marah jika mengetahui ini jika bukan dari saya," ucapan yang Yoongi ucapkan kelewat formal karena itu adalah cirinya saat ia gugup. Bohong jika ia berkata jika ia tidak gugup.

Nyonya Park kemudian menghela napas kecil kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah di sandaran kursi. Sebagai Ibu, ia hanya tidak ingin putrinya mendapat perlakuan _tak adil_ oleh keluarga Min lagi—seperti dirinya dulu. Maka itu ia tidak merestui hubungan putrinya. Ditambah persahabatan Tuan Min dan Nyonya Jeon masih dekat sampai sekarang yang membuat ia semakin takut nanti putrinya akan dijahati oleh keluarga Nyonya Jeon. Namun, ia merasa tak pantas melarang bahkan tidak memberi restu pada putrinya. Jika berbicara secara logika, ia tidak pantas disebut Ibu karena tidak pernah ada di samping Jimin selama dua puluh dua tahun. Ia merasa dirinya tak pantas membatasi Jimin sebagai _seorang Ibu_.

Ingatan tentang keceriaan Jimin ketika menceritakan tentang Yoongi berputar di kepala wang wanita paruh baya. Tawa itu, senyum itu, rona itu. semua karena Yoongi. Yang dapat membuat putrinya bahagia hanya Yoongi.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu sendiri, Min Yoongi- _ssi_?"

"Semua merestui hubungan kami, _eommonim_ ,"

"..lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga Nyonya Jeon? _Eommonim_ takut nanti Jimin akan.. oh, tidak. Jangan putriku.."

Jemari pucat Yoongi meraih dan menggenggam lembut tangan milik wanita paruh baya di depannya, "aku sudah memberitahu semuanya tentang Jimin pada Jungkook. Aku harap Jungkook bisa membuat Ibunya mengerti. Tidak ada yang perlu _eommonim_ khawatirkan jika masalah Jimin. Aku yang akan melindunginya. Aku janji,"

Melihat keraguan yang hanya sedikit dari manik di depannya membuat Yoongi mencoba menghilangkan keraguan itu. Dengan usaha sedikit lagi saja, Yoongi yakin ia bisa meyakini Ibu dari kekasihnya ini.

"Jadi namanya Jungkook? Bagaimana rupanya? Apa ia mirip dengan Ayahnya?"

Sang pria bersurai hitam tertegun mendapati pertanyaan dari Ibu Jimin, "Jungkook gadis yang manis. Maniknya kelam, hampir sama seperti milik Jimin,"

"Ah, Jungkook juga mendapat mata Ayahnya,"

Kemudian hening beberapa saat. Detak jantung milik Yoongi berdetak semakin kencang. Ia tidak tahu bahwa meminta restu harus semendebarkan ini. Sama seperti ketika ia mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya untuk mendapatkan kerja sama perusahaan lain.

"Yoongi- _ssi_ ,"

".. _ne,eommonim_?"

Jantung miliknya nyaris berhenti kala mendengar ucapan selanjutnya dari Nyonya Park,

"—tolong bahagiakan Jimin,"

* * *

Ketukan di pintu membuat aktivitas sang gadis bersurai abu terhenti. Senyum langsung merekah dari bibirnya. Dengan langkah terburu—nyaris berlari—menuju pintu. Jimin berdehem guna menutupi senyumnya. Ingat, ia tengah ngambek.

Pintu ia buka dan berdirilah kekasih tampan—yang sayangnya amat menyebalkan itu. Lengkap dengan satu ember es krim _vanilla_ dari toko es kesukaan Jimin. Pada akhirnya senyum itu kembali merekah. Bukannya menyuruh kekasihnya masuk, hal pertama yang Jimin lakukan adalah mengambil es krim dari tangan kekasihnya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ck, aku tidak dibolehkan masuk? Kau lebih memilih es krim dari pada aku?" teriak Yoongi dramatis. Hanya dibalas Jimin dengan memeletkan lidah.

Yoongi mendengus kecil lalu melepas sepatu olahraga _couple_ miliknya—yang dibeli beberapa bulan lalu oleh Jimin. Kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di depan kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah sibuk memakan es krim dengan riangnya.

"Pokoknya _Oppa_ tidak boleh minta!"

Yoongi hanya memutar maniknya. Jimin akan sangat pelit jika berhubungan dengan es krim. Yah, sebenarnya es krim _vanilla_ itu memang _khusus_ untuk Jimin.

Sang gadis mengerutkan keningnya dengan pipi mengembung. Lidahnya menemukan benda padat di dalam es krim yang berada di mulutnya. Dengan jemari mungil miliknya, ia mengeluarkan benda padat yang nyaris ia telan.

 _Onyx_ Jimin membulat kala melihat benda itu—

Sebuah cincin dengan berlian kecil.

Sebelah tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam sendok digenggam oleh Yoongi. Dengan pandangan penuh cinta pria itu mencium punggung tangan kekasihnya.

"Aku mungkin bukan pria romantis. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk melamar kekasihku sendiri. Tadi aku menemui _eommonim_ untuk memberi kita restu, Jim. Dan aku mendapatkannya. Aku tidak peduli jika aku bukan cinta pertamamu. Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Jimin. Aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, aku hanya mau kau yang kulihat setiap pagi ketika aku bangun, aku hanya mau kau yang menemani sisa hidupku—

Park Jimin, menikahlah denganku,"

Jimin tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya bisa menangis. Isakan keluar dari bibirnya yang membuat Yoongi tertawa. Pria itu tidak khawatir sama sekali ketika mengetahui kekasihnya menangis. Pukulan lemah Yoongi dapatkan dari kepalan tangan mungil Jimin di dadanya.

" _Ba_ — _babo_! Ka—kalau cincinnya tertelan bagaimana—hah?!" ucap Jimin diiringi dengan isak tangisnya. Yoongi semakin terkekeh geli. Pasalnya sang kekasih mengatakan tersebut dengan wajah merah dan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras.

"Kita bisa beli yang baru. Atau kau tinggal mengeluarkan cincinnya lewat—ah, _ya_! Sakit!"

Jimin menjambak surai hitam kekasihnya dengan bringas.

"Kenapa kau sangat tidak romantis, Min- _Babo_ -Yoongi?! Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku ingin lamaranku seperti di drama-drama dengan pemandangan laut atau taburan bintang?! Bukannya cincin yang nyaris kutelan! Aku bahkan nyaris mengunyahnya!"

Yoongi terbahak mendengar penuturan terakhir dari Jimin, "ya, kita bisa mengulanginya lain kali. Jadi, bisa kau melepaskan jambakanmu? Kurasa rambutku mulai rontok,"

Jimin melepaskan cengkraman mautnya kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "aku tidak mau menikah dengan _Oppa_! Pokoknya sampai lamaran seperti di drama baru aku terima!"

"Hm, tidak apa kau menolak lamaranku sekarang, Jim—"

"tapi kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu,"

Bulu kuduk milik Jimin meremang kala melihat senyuman penuh arti kekasihnya. Dengan kaku akhirnya Jimin mengangguk, " _ne—ne_! _Oppa_ aku mau!"

" _Gomawo_ , _Jagi_. Kita akan menikah dua minggu lagi. Persiapkan dirimu—"

Kalimat selanjutnya yang dilontarkan Yoongi membuat wajah Jimin pucat pasi.

"—karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari kamar selama sebulan penuh,"

Ya, semoga Jimin masih bisa berjalan dengan normal.

* * *

Kisah mereka memang tidak memiliki awal sempurna,

Namun, takdir membawa mererka pada jalan yang seharusnya,

Kini, mereka memunyai kisah yang belum selesai dan mereka diharuskan untuk membuat kisah mereka bahagia—dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Selamat menuai kisah yang bahagia, bagi mereka yang masih bertahan pada kisah hidupnya tanpa menyerah.

Kisah mereka selesai kini,

Namun, kisah selanjutnya masih terus berlanjut.

THE END

* * *

A/N: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY BIAS PERTAMAKUUUU #udahlewatwoy

Siapa yang nunggu _final chap_ ff ini? Terima kasih ya :') 6k buat kalian! lavlav! _sorry not sorry_ dengan adegan akhirnya. Aku mau buat kaya drakor gitu deh, biasanya kan drakor di _last episode_ banyak yang masih gantung atau bahkan ga klimaks wkwk ya namanya ff ini juga drama :')

Daaaaan, aku akan membuat _chap_ tambahan tentang _married life_ VKook sama YoonMin!

FF ini udah tamat memang, tetapi aku mau buat spesial _chap_ :3 _next chap_ khusus VKook hehe

sampai jumpa di _chap_ spesial :3

Terima kasih untuk _review, fav,_ dan _follow_ -nya TT^TT


	11. Hold Me Tight cause our Love Is Not Over

Mereka bilang, kami tak bahagia,

Mereka bilang, kami tak akan bertahan,

Mereka bilang, kami tidak ditakdirkan satu sama lain.

Ya, itu kata mereka.

* * *

 _Warning_ : sinetron abis, bagi yang ga suka _genre_ kaya gini mending pergi ya daripada muntah-muntah.

 _Disclaimer_ : BTS' members belong to BigHit Ent, family, and fans.

 _Don't like this pairing? Close this page, write your own story and pairing. Thanks!_

 _Mention_ Kim Mingyu _,_ Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, _and_ Hoshi _from_ Seventeen _and_ Kim Chungha _from_ IOI!

* * *

Pernikahan kami dilaksanakan memang tanpa didasari cinta. Aku tidak akan menyangkal hal tersebut, tetapi kami tidak akan mengatakan bahwa kami menikah karena _kecelakaan_. Tidak. Anakku bukanlah sebuah hal yang harus _disesali_.

Dia, Jeon Jungkook—

Gadis manis yang mengandung anakku.

Awalnya ia menolak menikah denganku, pasti. Gadis mana pun pasti akan menolak menikah dengan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Namun, aku tidak mau kehilangan keluarga lagi.

Tidak, tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sikapnya berubah sejak kami berdua bertemu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ —yang kala itu membahas Tuan Jeon yang ternyata juga adalah Ayah Jimin.

Jungkook berubah. Ia yang tadinya bermalas-malasan menyiapkan pernikahan kami kini semangat dan banyak tersenyum. Perubahannya membuatku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Maka, suatu malam saat kami pulang dari butik baju pengantin, aku bertanya tentang sikapnya yang berubah.

Jungkook mulanya hanya terdiam dan tersenyum. Tak lama ia menangis. Aku yang tidak menyangka ia akan menangis langsung terkejut. Mengapus air matanya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan.

"Jika aku membencimu.. itu artinya _Appa_ juga membenci _Eomma_.. jika aku membenci anak ini.. itu artinya _Appa_ juga membenciku.." adalah jawaban yang keluar darinya diiringi dengan isak tangis.

Alisku berkerut bingung. Aku tidak pintar, apalagi jenius. Aku memasang wajah tidak mengerti berharap ia menjelaskannya lebih lanjut.

"Setelah bicara dengan Yoongi- _Oppa_ , aku sadar. Bahwa dulu _Appa_ juga _pernah_ berada di posisiku. _Appa_ pernah berada di mana ia harus menikah paksa dengan _Eomma_ karena aku ada. Jika aku membencimu, rasa benciku padamu sama seperti rasa benci _Appa_ pada _Eomma_. Jika aku membenci anak ini, rasa benciku sama seperti rasa benci _Appa_ padaku. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak pernah ingat bagaimana sosok _Appa_. Jadi, aku tidak boleh membencimu atau anak ini," jelasnya panjang lebar yang membuatku mengerti.

"Makanya kau menerima pernikahan ini dengan lapang dada? Karena kau ingin _Appa_ -mu juga menerima dengan lapang dada pernikahannya dengan _Eomma_ -mu?" dan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Aku terdiam kala mengetahui hal ini. Ia, gadis manis dan manja yang kukenal ternyata memunyai pikiran luas dan hebat.

"Aku.. tidak akan menahanmu jika setelah pernikahan kita kauingin mengejar kembali Park Jimin,"

"Kau gila? Jimin akan menikah dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ ,"

"..jika Jimin tidak menikah dengan Yoongi- _oppa_ , kau mau mengejarnya kembali?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar diiringi dengan air mata yang mengalir. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Pikiranku mengatakan 'tidak', tetapi hatiku mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Panggil Jimin dengan sebutan 'eonni'," hanya itu jawaban yang dapat kukeluarkan.

"..lihat. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabku," ucapnya sembari tertawa lirih.

Aku menangkup kedua pipi gembilnya dengan jemari besarku, "dengarkan ini, _Kim_ Jungkook,"

"Aku masih Jeon Jungkook—"

"Aku bohong jika aku bilang aku sudah tidak mencintai Jimin. Namun, saat ini, di dalam pikiranku hanya ada kau—dan anak kita. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku kali ini—"

"—kau dan anak kita lebih penting daripada Jimin. Kalian keluargaku. Aku tidak akan mau kehilangan keluargaku lagi. Tidak akan pernah, kau paham?"

Dan Jungkook kembali menangis.

* * *

Pernikahan kami terlaksana tak lama kemudian. Acara cukup mewah serta banyaknya pembisnis hadir sebagai tamu. Jungkook menginginkan suanasa pernikahan putih dengan banyaknya kelopak bunga—bunga apa pun. Kukabulkan.

Aku sebagai mempelai pria hanya bisa diam di tempat karena tempat ini rasanya begitu asing. Banyak orang dari kalangan atas—teman bisnis Ibu Mertuaku, aku harus memanggilnya _Eomma_ sekarang—hadir membuatku yang dari kalangan bawah cukup terasingkan. Jungkook ditarik _Eomma_ untuk mengobrol dengan teman bisnisnya. Yah, aku hanya bisa mengawasi Jungkook dari jauh.

Dari sini, aku dapat melihat Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jimin. Jimin sangat cantik dengan surai abu dan _dress_ putih dengan rok mengembang selutut. Langkahnya dengan pasti berjalan ke arahku dengan tangan mengait mesra lengan kurus milik Yoongi- _hyung_. _Eyesmile_ ia tunjukkan setelah berada hampir dekat denganku.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , selamat! Jaga adikku baik-baik! Awas sampai membuatnya menangis! Akan kupastikan rambutmu botak!"

Aku tertawa kecil, "seharusnya kau yang mengkhwatirkanku. Jungkook ternyata bar-bar,"

" _Jinjja_? _Aigoo_ , Kelinci itu," kemudian Jimin tertawa menampakkan _eyesmile_ -nya yang manis.

Aku dapat melihat dengan ekor mataku bahwa sekarang Yoongi- _hyung_ cemburu. Wajahnya memang datar, tetapi yang ini lebih datar. Manik kelamnya menatapku tajam. Aku menelan ludah gugup.

"Kookie tengah mengobrol di sana. Aku jadi tidak enak mendatanginya, jadi aku mendatangimu dulu," aku terdiam ketika mendengar Jimin memanggil Jungkook seakrab itu. Tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berdua saling memaafkan begitu cepat—ini memang hal yang sangat bagus tapi aku masih sedikit terkejut mengetahui hal ini. Jungkook juga mulai memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan _eonni_.

"Kau akan memimpin di perusahaan Nyonya Jeon menggantikan beliau. Kau harus belajar banyak, Taehyung- _ssi_ ,"

Kalimat itu menyadarkanku. Jungkook dan _Eomma_ memang pernah mengatakan hal ini—Jungkook bersikeras tidak mau memegang perusahaan, aku tahu sebenarnya ia malas—sehingga aku yang sebagai suaminya harus bertanggung jawab dengan perusahaan itu.

" _Ne_ , _Hyung_. Mohon bimbing aku," ucapku sedikit menunduk.

Jimin langsung mencubit kecil lengan kurus kekasihnya, "ish, sudah kubilang jangan pakai ' _ssi'_ ," bisiknya pelan. Namun, aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

" _Ya_ , sakit! Tidak harus dicubit kan bisa?" balas Yoongi-hyung kesal. Bahkan alisnya mengernyit. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil.

Melihat Jimin tersenyum karena keberadaan Yoongi- _hyung_ membuatku tersadar satu hal—

—aku memang _harus_ menyerah.

* * *

Aku dan Jungkook pindah ke rumah _Eomma_. Jungkook merengek mau tinggal di sini dengan _Eomma_. Aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauannya.

Kehamilan Jungkook bukanlah hal berat. Gadis itu hanya akan bertambah manja—yang masih bisa kutolerir. Namun, menginjak kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki masa ngidam, aku dibuat kerepotan.

Jungkook terus menerus meminta kamar anak kami nanti dihiasi hal-hal seputar Iron Man. _Hell_ , bagaimana jika anak kami nanti perempuan? Begitu sanggahku suatu hari dan mendapat gigitan mesra di lengan.

Jungkook bilang ia perempuan dan ia menyukai Iron Man jadi tidak ada masalah. Dan aku hanya bisa menurutinya. Ia juga tidak mau di USG. Jungkook juga terus mengatakan bahwa anak kami nanti adalah seorang pria. Saat kutanya ia tahu dari mana, ia hanya menjawab 'insting Ibu Hamil'. _The hell_?

Baiklah, itu memang tidak seberapa merepotkan. Mungkin ini yang paling menyusahkan.

Jungkook pernah merengek bahkan menangis ingin tidur satu kasur dengan Jimin.

Jimin sekarang tinggal berdua di Seoul dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ setelah mereka menikah. Ya, mereka menikah tak lama setelah kami menikah—Nyonya Park masih di Busan, keinginannya sendiri.

Aku sudah memberi segala jenis penjelasan agar ia mengerti, tetapi Jungkook masih 'ngidam' dan malah memilih menangis kencang. _Eomma_ hanya terdiam dan menyerahkan Jungkook padaku. _Aish_.

Jadilah esoknya aku datang ke rumah mereka berdua. Datang bersama dengan Jungkook—senyumnya amat lebar kala itu—dan dengan perlengkapan menginap Jungkook.

Aku menjelaskan segalanya kepada Yoongi- _hyung_ —takut ia akan mengusir Jungkook karena telah menyabotase Jiminnya.

Wajah Yoongi- _hyung_ langsung kusut saat itu. Aku merasa bersalah tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Aku hendak ingin pulang setelah menitipkan Jungkook pada Jimin dan langsung ditahan oleh Jungkook, "TaeTae mau ke mana?"

'TaeTae', panggilan Jungkook untukku. Susah sekali menyuruhnya berhenti memanggilku 'KimTae' dan memanggilku ' _Oppa'_. Jadilah ia memanggilku 'TaeTae' tanpa embel-embel ' _Oppa'_. Katanya bawaan bayi. Aku ingin marah tapi tidak bisa. Jadi kubiarkan saja.

"Pulang, apalagi?"

"Kenapa pulang? Kau juga menginap di sini!"

" _MWO_?!" adalah suaraku dan Yoongi- _hyung_.

"Kamarnya cuma ada dua! Empat sebenarnya, tetapi satu sedang direnovasi dan satu lagi berantakan dengan pernak-pernik bayi!" ucap Yoongi- _hyung_ kesal.

"Lalu?" Jungkook berucap sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus tidur dengannya?!" dengan bringas telunjuk Yoongi- _hyung_ mengarah tepat di depan hidungku.

"Terserah. _Oppa_ mau di lantai juga tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya hari ini aku tidur satu kasur sama Jimin- _eonni_!"

Kelihatan sekali Yoongi- _hyung_ akan mengumpati Jungkook ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Jimin langsung menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri—menyuruh Yoongi- _hyung_ untuk diam dan mengalah.

Benar, Yoongi- _hyung_ langsung terdiam. Menelan kembali umpatan yang akan keluar. Jimin memang hebat, mampu menjadi pawang Sang Singa Jantan.

Jadilah hari ini hari terburukku. Tidur satu kamar bahkan satu kasur dengan Yoongi- _hyung_.

* * *

Entah memang 'Insting Ibu Hamil' Jungkook yang akurat atau kebetulan semata—atau memang takdir? Anakku laki-laki.

Kim Mingyu.

Maniknya bulat seperti Jungkook dan kulitnya tan sepertiku. Aku bersumpah ia akan mendapat wajah tampan yang sama dengan Ayahnya—aku.

Aku tidak pernah marah pada Jungkook—sekali pun, selama kami menikah. Namun, kali ini aku benar-benar marah. Setelah selesai melahirkan, Jungkook tidak mau menyusui anak kami. Ia malah menangis saat suster menyodorkan anak kami untuk ia susui.

"Aku tidak mau—hiks. Suruh orang lain saja!" ucapannya membuat emosiku memuncak.

"Dia anakmu! Aku tidak ingin anakku disusui oleh wanita asing! Itu gunanya kau menjadi seorang Ibu, Kim Jungkook!" ucapku lantang dengan emosi yang sangat ketara. Suasana kamar rumah sakit langsung hening—hanya ada suara isak tangis Jungkook dan Mingyu.

Aku tahu Jungkook takut—tapi aku juga merasa pantas marah. Sedetik kemudian dengan jemarinya yang bergetar ia mengambil anak kami dan menyusuinya sambil menangis. Aku tahu itu bukan tangis bahagia.

Aku keluar ingin mendinginkan kepalaku. Jimin dan Yoongi- _hyung_ keluar mengikutiku. Jimin tengah hamil ngomong-ngomong, maka itu Yoongi- _hyung_ mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi.

"Tae, kau terlalu keras. Kau harus tahu Jungkook nyaris terkena sindrom _Baby Blue_ ,"

" _Baby_ —apa? Sindrom apa?" alisku mengernyit.

"Aku tahu kau marah, aku juga akan marah kepada Jimin jika sampai ia melakukan hal itu.. tapi yang tadi kaulakukan sudah kelewatan," ucapan Yoongi- _hyung_ membuatku merasa bersalah pada Jungkook.

"Tenangkan, Jungkook. Ia sangat menyedihkan di dalam sana. Menyusui anak kalian sambil menangis,"

Aku menghela napas pendek sebelum akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam. Benar, Jungkook masih menangis sembari menyusui anak kami. Wajahnya memerah dan air mata masih mengalir dari pipinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Sindrom _Baby Blue_? Apa itu? Aku kira Jungkook tidak mau menyusui anak kami karena merasa belum siap atau pantas menjadi Ibu. Itu hal konyol, sehingga aku marah.

Aku mendekatinya dan langsung mencium puncak kepalanya lembut, "maafkan aku, Jungkook,"

Anggukan samar kurasakan membuat rasa bersalahku sedikit berkurang.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu, tanpa terasa sudah empat tahun kami bersama. Kim Mingyu tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki tampan—sepertiku—dan manja—seperti Jungkook.

Setelah Mingyu lahir, Jungkook setuju untuk pindah ke rumah baru. _Eomma_ yang terlihat begitu kesepian berpesan agar kami sering main ke sana. Kami lakukan. Dalam sebulan kami dua atau tiga kali kami menginap di rumah _Eomma_.

Jungkook tidak bisa memasak. Itu adalah fakta yang harus kalian tahu. Sehingga selama ini akulah yang menyiapkan sarapan bahkan makan malam. Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan, tetapi sesekali aku ingin sekali merasakan masakan buatan istri untuk di makan saat jam makan siang di kantor. Aku pernah mengatakan keinginanku kepada Jungkook dan ia berusaha keras—katanya—untuk memasak.

Bekal yang kudapat?

Telor dadar gosong dan nasi nyaris seperti bubur dengan jus jeruk asam.

Setelahnya aku kapok menyuruh Jungkook memasak.

Di hari libur seperti ini, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Hanya makanan sederhana. Saat aku menuruni tangga aku melihat Mingyu sudah duduk di sofa depan televisi. Mingyu sangat suka menonton kartun dan anak itu menjadi sangat rajin bangun pagi hanya untuk menonton kartun kesukaannya.

"Pagi, Jagoan,"

"Pagi, _Appa_! Aku mau bubur! Bubur!" ucapnya kelewat enerjik dengan mata berbinar khas anak-anak.

"Siap, Jagoan!" aku berpose hormat layaknya tentara dan disambut tawa lucu Mingyu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit aku berkutat di dapur untuk membuat sarapan tiba-tiba saja suara tangis Mingyu terdengar. Dengan agak panik aku mematikan kompor dan segera menuju ruang tivi.

Rahangku terbuka. Perempatan siku-siku imajiner hadir di dahiku begitu mengetahui apa penyebab Mingyu menangis.

Di sofa sekarang ada Jungkook—dengan rambut acak-acakan dan baju tidur yang berantakan. Jemarinya memegang remot tivi dan acara berubah menjadi kartun Pororo. Mingyu masih menangis.

"Kim Jungkook! Jangan ganggu anakmu menonton kartun!" ucapku kesal.

"Aku kan juga mau nonton Pororo!"

" _Appa_! Aku mau nonton Spongebob!"

Kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Ya, bisa dibilang rutinitas setiap pagi di hari libur. Mingyu yang menangis karena diganggu Jungkook.

Aku jadi seperti memunyai dua anak saja jika seperti ini caranya.

"Jangan bertindak konyol, Jungkook. Ganti _channel_ -nya atau kau tidak kuberi sarapan,"

Jungkook langsung merajuk. Bibirnya ia majukan dan kakinya ia goyangkan, "aku juga mau nonton kartun~"

"Kartun atau sarapan?"

Aku melihat manik Jungkook berkilat nakal dan senyum manis ia berikan sebelum berucap, "aku maunya _sarapan_ TaeTae saja. _Eottae_?"

Aku menyeringai.

" _Well_ , mari _makan_ sarapanmu di dapur, Kookie,"

Dan setelahnya kami berbagi ciuman panas di dapur.

* * *

Untuk masalah bercinta, kami melakukannya rutin seperti selayaknya suami istri. Namun, Jungkook dengan lugas mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau memunyai anak lagi dalam waktu dekat sehingga kami harus memakai pengaman.

Ketika kami melakukannya, Jungkook sering protes di tengah-tengah percintaan kami karena tidak suka jika aku memakai pengaman. Saat kulepas pengaman ia ingin aku keluarkan di dalam, tetapi kalau aku keluarkan di dalam ada kemungkinan ia bisa hamil.

Aku begitu frustrasi saat itu jadi aku menceritakan keluh kesahku pada Yoongi- _hyung_. Dengan wajah datar khasnya ia langsung memberiku pencerahan.

"Bisa ke dokter untuk mencegah Jungkook hamil, kan?"

Hari itu juga aku langsung membawa Jungkook ke dokter untuk dipasangi alat—yang aku tidak tahu namanya—untuk mencegah Jungkook hamil.

Setelahnya Jungkook menjadi amat nakal dan liar. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan hormonnya yang masih berkembang di usia sepertinya—mungkin.

Saat awal-awal pernikahan kami, aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh Jungkook. Kami memang tidur di satu ranjang yang sama, tetapi kami tidur saling memunggungi. Suatu hari aku saat aku pulang kerja, aku melihat Jungkook tidur dengan mengenakan _lingerie_ super minim. Aku menelan ludah gugup. Dengan menahan diri aku mandi dan setelahnya aku tidur memunggunginya. Jujur, sesuatu di bawah sana mulai bangkit karena melihat Jungkook mengenakan _lingerie_ sialan itu.

Baru aku ingin memejamkan mata mengenyahkan fantasi-fantasi liarku, lengan Jungkook melingkari perutku. Dadanya yang sintal menempel telak di punggungku.

Aku mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari perutku, "hentikan. Aku akan menyerangmu kalau begini caranya,"

Jawaban dari Jungkook membuatku tersedak.

"Serang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa,"

Dan yah tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak aku lewatkan.

Sejak itu ketika Jungkook sedang _ingin_ ia akan memakai _lingerie_ super minim dan aku akan mengerti dan langsung menerjangnya selelah apa pun aku dari kantor.

Ketika aku sedang _ingin_ , setelah aku sampai rumah aku akan langsung mencium Jungkook dengan ganas walau ia sudah tidur. Setelah kucium ia akan langsung bangun dan menyambut ciumanku dan berlanjut dengan decit ranjang yang cukup berisik.

* * *

Kantor Yoongi- _hyung_ mengadakan pesta—entah apa. Aku, Jungkook, dan Mingyu hadir. Jungkook mengenakan _dress_ tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang amat bagus. Dada dan pantat Jungkook yang sudah sintal menjadi lebih berisi membuat ia menjadi amat seksi.

Mingyu mengenakan kemeja dengan model sama sepertiku. Baju kami pasangan dan ini hasil rengekkan manja Jungkook yang memaksaku untuk mengenakannya.

Mingyu langsung berlari menuju ke arah Kim Chungha—anak dari Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. Anak perempuan berusia sama dengan Mingyu itu sangat pintar bahasa Inggris—kudengar Namjoon- _ssi_ yang mengajari anaknya. Mingyu berteman baik dengan Chungha. Mereka sering main bersama saat aku membawa Mingyu ke kantor.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook tidak ada. Ternyata ia tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita. Dahiku mengernyit karena wajah wanita itu tidak seperti orang Korea. Aku segera menghampiri Jungkook agar mengetahui dengan siapa ia berbicara.

"Jungkook," ucapku sambil melingkari pinggangnya.

" _Aa_ , _kare wa watahi no otto desu_. _Namae wa_ Kim Taehyung," (Ah, pria ini suamiku. Namanya Kim Taehyung) ucap Jungkook membuat aku paham bahwa mungkin wanita di yang tengah berbicara dengannya adalah temannya waktu ia di Jepang—ingatkan bahwa Jungkook pernah pergi ke Jepang?

" _Aa_ , _soudesune_! _Hajimemashite_ , _watashi wa_ Momo _desu_. _Watashi wa_ Jungkook _no tomodachi_. _Nihon_ _kara kimashita_. _Douzo yoroshiku_ ," (Ah, begitu ya! Salam kenal, aku Momo. Aku temannya Jungkook. Aku dari Jepang. Salam kenal) ucap wanita dengan surai _blonde_ tersebut sembari menunduk. Aku mengernyit bingung karena tidak paham apa yang ia katakan. Suara tawa Jungkook terdengar dan ia langsung menerjemahkan ucapan gadis itu.

"Dia temanku dari Jepang. Namanya Momo," aku ber-oh ria lalu membungkuk.

"Kim Taehyung," ucapku.

Kemudian mereka kembali mengobrol. Aku yang bingung harus bagaimana memilih untuk berada di samping Jungkook saja.

Aku melihat teman Jungkook itu menunjuk sesuatu. Aku menoleh ke mana wanita itu tunjuk dan aku dapat melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan surai hitam tengah berdiri tepat di depan Jihoon—anak dari Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jimin.

Sedetik kemudian aku melihat anak laki-laki itu menempelkan bibirnya tepat ke bibir Jihoon membuat mataku membulat dan pekikan Jungkook serta temannya terlontar.

"Hoshi- _kun_!" teriak teman Jungkook dan segera berlari menuju anak laki-laki yang telah mencium anak Yoongi- _hyung_.

Dengan mata masih melotot aku menatap Jungkook. Kami saling berpandangan dengan mata membulat. Kemudian Yoongi- _hyung_ serta Jimin langsung menghampiri dua anak-anak tersebut serta teman Jungkook.

Aku teringat akan Mingyu seketika. Dengan sedikit panik aku mengedarkan pandangan mencari anakku. Manikku mendapati ia tengah memakan _pudding_ dengan wajah belepotan cokelat. Manik rusanya menatap ke arah sesuatu tanpa berkedip. Aku mengikuti ke mana anakku melihat dan mendapati ia tengah melihat seorang anak perempuan tengah duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memakan apel.

Baru aku ingin menghampiri Mingyu, anak itu sudah lebih dulu berjalan—setengah berlari menuju anak perempuan itu. Aku berdecak kecil, "Mingyu- _ah_ ,"

Jungkook menoleh, " _wae_?" aku menunjuk Mingyu yang kini duduk tepat di samping anak perempuan itu menggunakan daguku.

" _Aigoo_. _Uri_ Mingyu sangat romantis. Ia menemani seorang gadis yang tengah sendiri~"

"Romantis dahimu. Mingyu masih anak-anak. Ck, aku akan menghampirinya,"

Lenganku langsung ditahan oleh Jungkook, " _aniya_. Aku kenal anak itu. Dia anak dari rekan bisnis Yoongi- _oppa_ , Jeon Wonwoo. Anaknya pendiam persis seperti Ibunya,"

"Lalu?"

"TaeTae sudahlah. Bukankah mereka sangat manis?" ucap Jungkook sembari melingkarkan lengannya di lenganku.

Manikku kembali menatap kedua anak itu. Mingyu kembali memakan pudingnya dan anak perempuan—yang katanya bernama Wonwoo—masih sibuk mengunyah apel. Mereka makan dalam diam dan masih duduk di lantai. Lucu dan menggemaskan memang.

Ya, itulah sedikit kisah tentang kami.

Sekarang, Jungkook dan Mingyu adalah keluargaku. Keluarga yang sangat penting bagiku.

Dan setelah waktu berlalu, di hati dan pikiranku kini hanya ada Jungkook.

Aku mencintai istriku. Walau ia manja dan terkadang menyebalkan.

Kami bahagia.

Kami masih dan akan bertahan.

Dan kami ditakdirkan bersama.

 **END**

* * *

A/N: uh yeah~ selesai _chap_ spesial VKook! Daku bahagia bisa menyelesaikannya XD baiklah _next_ dan _last_ _chap_ buat _uri_ YoonMin!


	12. You Never Love Alone

Ia adalah cinta pertamaku.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan bagaimana mencintai seseorang,

Bagaimana ketika rasa rindu ketika tidak bertemu,

Bagaimana rasa bahagia memuncah hanya karena melihatnya tertawa,

Dan bagaimana hati ini terbakar cemburu saat melihatnya bersama pria lain.

Inikah rasa cinta pertama yang pernah ia rasakan?

Cinta yang begitu hebat? Rindu yang begitu besar? Rasa cemburu yang begitu menyesakan?

Kenyataan bahwa diriku bukanlah cinta pertamanya membuat adanya rasa kecewa dalam hatiku.

Rasa cinta yang kurasakan, rasa rindu yang kupendam, rasa cemburu yang membara ini—

Pernah ia rasakan pada seseorang—dan itu _bukan_ aku.

Kenyataan ini juga yang membuatku menjadi begitu protektif. Rasa tak mau kehilangan bertumbuh semakin besar setiap detik ketika bersamanya.

Aku hanya bisa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' ketika aku sadar rasa protektifku muncul dan bertindak kelewatan. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan beribu 'maaf' ketika keprotektifanku membuatnya bersedih.

Aku hanya ingin ia tahu—

Bahwa aku hanya takut _kehilangannya_.

* * *

 _Warning_ : sinetron abis, bagi yang ga suka _genre_ kaya gini mending pergi ya daripada muntah-muntah.

 _Disclaimer_ : BTS' members belong to BigHit Ent, family, and fans.

 _Don't like this pairing? Close this page, write your own story and pairing. Thanks!_

 _Mention_ Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, and Kim Mingyu _from_ Seventeen & Kim Chungha.

* * *

Pernikahan Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah diadakan beberapa hari lalu. Kini aku dan Jimin tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kami. Ya, kami akan menikah. Segera. Hanya dalam hitungan minggu—bahkan hari.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku menyadari bahwa semakin hari Jimin terlihat semakin cantik. Aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya—entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

" _Oppa_ kenapa melamun? Ayo cepat pilih model baju pernikahannya!" kalimat itu sudah cukup menyadarkanku, tetapi aku masih ingin melihat wajahnya daripada melihat _catalog_ baju pengantin di tanganku.

Lihat pipi _chubby_ -nya. Lihat bibir tebalnya. Lihat matanya. Lihat hidungnya. Lihat dahinya. Oh, tidak. Aku semakin mencintainya.

" _Yeppeuda_ ,"

"Memang. Baru sadar, ya?"

Aku terkekeh kecil mendengar jawabannya, "aku model apa saja asal kau yang pilihkan,"

" _Geurae_? _Ara_ ,"

Lalu aku kembali memangku daguku dengan tangan dan memandang bibir tebal nan merahnya yang tengah berbicara pada pegawai toko ini.

* * *

Hari pernikahan berlangsung dan di sinilah aku. Berdiri menyambur para tamu dengan gagahnya. Oh, kau memang pembual yang hebat Min Yoongi. Nyatanya aku sudah sangat lelah. Rasanya ingin kuusir semua tamu karena tanganku nyaris patah karena menyalami semua tamu yang hadir.

Taehyung dan Jungkook datang dengan seyum paling bahagia. Rasa tidak suka muncul ketika melihat Taehyung menjabat tangan Jimin. Lihat bagaimana senyum pria itu merekah memandang istriku.

Bolehkah aku cemburu? Pantaskah aku? Entahlah. Aku tengah berusaha agar tidak cemburu kepada Taehyung karena kini kami satu keluarga. Namun, mengingat fakta bahwa Taehyung adalah cinta _pertama_ Jimin membuat hatiku tercubit ngilu—

—karena Jimin _pernah_ mencintai Taehyung dengan sepenuh hatinya.

* * *

Rasa resah yang kurasa bertambah melihat bagaimana interaksi dekat antara Jimin dan Taehyung kala itu.

Jungkook bermain ke rumah kami dan menggelayuti lengan Jimin seperti lintah. Ngidam katanya. Aku pun acuh. Aku berniat mengambil minuman untuk mereka bertiga, saat kukembali kulihat Taehyung mengobrol dengan Jimin, Jungkook entah ke mana.

Hatiku terbakar cemburu. Aku membanting minuman ke meja dan segera masuk ke kamar.

Silakan katai aku. Aku memang kekanakan. Aku memang pria aneh. Terserah.

Pintu terbuka, aku setengah berharap itu adalah Jimin. Harapanku sirna saat mencium bau bayi. Ya, Jungkook yang datang. Aroma Jungkook memang penuh dengan aroma bayi. Lagi-lagi katanya ngidam. Terserah.

Bukan basa-basi yang kuterima malah tamparan kecil main-main dan tendangan di perut yang ia berikan.

Manikku membulat _horror_ begitu mendapati perlakuannya yang _bar-bar_. _Hell_. Ternyata Jungkook memang benar-benar _bar-bar_.

" _Oppa_ , _wae_? Kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan telak itu entah mengapa tidak membuatku marah. Aku malah merona malu karena ketahuan oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa konyol hingga perutnya sakit. Bahkan kini ia duduk di lantai karena lemas akibat banyak tertawa.

" _Aigoo_ , _Oppa_ kau begitu menggelikan! Buat apa kau cemburu?! KimTae itu sekarang cinta mati kepadaku, tahu!"

Aku tercengang mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Ia dengan santai dan terang-terangan mengatakan hal manis yang membuat diriku tertegun.

" _Oppa_ , apa kau khawatir?" aku menggeleng cepat.

" _Ani_. Aku sama sekali tidak khawatir,"

"Berarti benar cemburu, ya?" aku terdiam melihat seringai Jungkook. Sialan dia menjebakku.

"Kau bodoh jika cemburu kepada KimTae. Wajar, sih _Oppa_ cemburu sampai seperti ini. Jimin- _eonni_ kan cinta pertama _Oppa_. Dasar cowok kurang pengalaman,"

Perempatan siku-siku hadir karena perkataan Jungkook. Jika saja dia tidak hamil dan jika saja ia bukan keluargaku, sudah kuusir ia dari rumah ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti anak kecil. Taehyung- _Oppa_ sekarang ini hanya milikku, ingat itu,"

Dan pintu tertutup membuat otakku kembali berpikir jernih.

* * *

Setelah dipermalukan oleh Jungkook— _well_ , setidaknya itu yang kurasakan—aku tidak lagi cemburu kepada Taehyung. Rasa sayangku beribu kali lipat sekarang karena kini Jimin tengah hamil.

Oh, kalian tahu betapa bahagianya aku?

Aku bahkan mengambil cuti karena tidak ingin Jimin merasa kesepian di tengah masa kehamilannya. Tidak ada yang berani membantah keinginkanku ini, bahkan kedua orangtuaku setuju—hm, mungkin tidak. Mereka _terpaksa_ setuju karena kalau tidak aku akan mengamuk. Tapi, siapa yang peduli?

Aku mendapat pengalaman yang sama dengan Taehyung. Aku juga merasakan bagaimana kemanjaan Jimin berubah menjadi seratus kali lipat. Jujur, itu manis dan menyebalkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Manis tentu saja. Jimin yang manja akan semakin menempel padaku. Mengerucutkan bibir merahnya lucu. Bahkan melakukan _aegyo_ dengan cuma-cuma.

Yah, tentu saja menyebalkan di satu sisi. Ia ingin aku memasak. Ia ingin aku bernyanyi. Ia bahkan menyuruhku untuk _aegyo_! Oh, yang lebih parah semua koleksi kumamonku nyaris dibakar!

Sebagai suami yang baik dan penuh cobaan ini aku melalui masa ngidam Jimin dengan selamat. Kini usia kehamilan Jimin sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan. Lihat perut besarnya. Ia seperti beruang putih!

* * *

November tanggal 22, Jimin melahirkan.

Bayiku perempuan dengan pipi _chubby_ dan manik kelam.

Hei, ia begitu mirip Jimin! Aku berharap ia tidak sama manjanya dengan Sang Ibu. Bisa-bisa aku kurus mendadak meladeni sikap manja mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah memikirkan nama?" pertanyaan Jimin menyadarkanku. Aku tersenyum sembari mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"Hm, belum sebenarnya. Tapi aku ingin nama depannya juga 'Ji' agar sama denganmu," akuku jujur.

Kami terdiam cukup lama sebelum suara Jimin mengudara.

"Jihoon. Bagaimana?"

Aku tersenyum hingga gusiku terlihat, " _yeppeuda_. Seperti Ibunya,"

Dan melihat rona kemerahan Jimin melengkapi hariku.

Min Jihoon. Selamat datang di dunia.

* * *

Sejak Jihoon lahir yang kulakukan hanya memanjakannya. Tidak, Jihoon tidak manja, tetapi aku sendiri yang ingin memanjakannya.

Jihoon tumbuh sebagai anak yang pintar—sepertiku dan aktif—seperti Jimin.

Di usianya yang baru ke dua tahun ia sudah bisa mencoret buku catatan kerjaku dengan spidol. Konyol kedengarannya tapi melihat coretan asal Jihoon entah kenapa membuatku yakin bahwa kelak jiwa seninya begitu hebat.

Jihoon tidak bawel seperti Mingyu—anak Jungkook dan Taehyung. Ketika mereka main berdua yang sering menangis—entah karena apa, bocah itu terlalu cengeng untuk ukuran lelaki. Yah mungkin karena darah Jungkook yang mengalir?— adalah Mingyu. Sedangkan Jihoon akan diam sambil menatap Mingyu yang menangis dengan wajah datar.

Setelah ulang tahun Jihoon yang ke empat yang kurayakan dengan menyewa taman bermain seharian, Jimin berubah.

Tidak besar memang perubahaannya, tetapi aku dapat merasakannya.

Jimin jadi sedikit pendiam. Ia yang biasanya akan mengomentari ketika tidak setuju kini akan mengangguk mensetujui apa yang kukatakan. Kalian tahu yang lebih parahnya lagi? Kami jadi jarang bercinta.

Aku yang sudah sangat penasaraan memilih untuk mengusap surai hitam Jihoon. Saat ini kami tengah bermain berdua. Jimin di kamar karena lelah sehabis membersihkan rumah—aku tahu itu bohong.

"Ji, _Daddy_ ke _Mommy_ dulu, ya? Bisa kan main sendiri?"

Jihoon mendongak lalu mengedip lucu sebelum mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam lego dengan erat dan kemudian menaruh di atas membentuk sebuah menara tinggi.

Aku tersenyum dan meninggalkan Jihoon untuk segera menemui Jimin.

Kamar kami berada di lantai dua. Setelah kuketuk pelan pintu kamar aku membuka tanpa menunggu jawaban Jimin.

"Jim?"

Butuh sekian detik sebelum akhirnya Istriku menjawab dengan nada sendu, " _wae_?"

Aku duduk di ranjang sembari mengusap surai _pink_ -nya. Ia tidur menghadap balkon sehingga ia membelakangiku, "kau yang kenapa. Ada apa, hm?"

" _Gwaenchanha_ ," jawabnya lirih. Aku menciumi surainya, "jangan bohong, Sayang. Katakan,"

Aku mendengarnya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di ranjang. Kini kami berhadapan.

"..janji jangan marah?"

Aku menangguk.

"Jangan tertawa?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

Ia kembali menghela napas dan semburat merah muda mewarnai pipinya, "entahlah. Aku merasa ini begitu kekanakan,"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Hal kekanakan terakhir dari Jimin yang kuingat adalah ia ingin pernikahan kami berubah tema menjadi Cinderella—yang tentu saja tidak kukabulkan. Mau taruh mana mukaku nanti?

"Katakan saja, Sayang. Aku janji akan menjadi pendengar yang baik," ucapku jujur sembari mengaitkan jemari kami.

"Kau begitu dekat dengan Jihoon. Aku jadi.. kesepian,"

Aku terdiam begitu mendengar ucapannya. Wajah Jimin saat ini sudah merah. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menunjukkan wajah datar agar ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dulu, setiap pulang kerja kau selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Setidaknya satu ciuman. Tapi semenjak Jihoon lahir setelah pulang kerja kau selalu menggendongnya. Terkadang mengajaknya bicara padahal ia masih bayi. Aku kau abaikan,"

Aku tersenyum geli dan Jimin mendelik galak, "kau janji tidak akan tertawa!"

"Hei, siapa yang tertawa? Aku hanya tersenyum. Baiklah, maafkan aku. Lanjutkan,"

"Sekarang ketika kau meneleponku kau akan bertanya tentang Jihoon terlebih dahulu. Kau bahkan tidak menanyai aku seperti dulu apakah aku sudah makan atau belum,"

Ia menghela napas sebelum berucap kembali, "apa aku berlebihan? Apa menurutmu aku kekanakanan?"

Aku menggeleng. Merasa tersentuh karena Jimin mau menceritakan hal ini. Aku memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya, "tidak. Maafkan aku. Kau kesepian karena aku,"

Aku melepas pelukan kami agar dapat menatap matanya, "aku janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi, Jim. Aku mencintaimu dan Jihoon,"

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa jujur denganmu. Maafkan aku juga, _Oppa_ ,"

Baru aku ingin mencium bibir merah Jimin suara langkah kaki terdengar dan kemudian pintu terbuka.

" _Daddy_ , _Mommy_ ," suara cempreng milik Jihoon menghentikan aktivitasku untuk melumat bibir Jimin. aku menoleh dan melihat putriku sedang setengah berlari menghampiri ranjang kami sambil membawa ponsel di tangannya.

Aku yang berada di ujung kasur segera menggendong putriku agar kami bertiga berada di atas ranjang, "hm? Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Jimin sembari mengelus surai hitam putri kami.

"Lihat!" jemarinya yang teramat mungil begitu kesusahan memegang ponsel milikku. Ia menyuguhkan foto menara lego yang kami buat di ruang bermain lantai bawah tadi.

"Ji buat ini tadi," ucapnya malu-malu. Aku tertegun melihat foto yang diambil Jihoon. Memang masih blur dan bahkan menaranya tidak terpotret secara keseluruhan, tetapi menyadari bahwa ia menggunakan ponsel untuk memfoto dan menunjukkannya pada kami, bukannya berteriak memanggilku dan Jimin untuk menemuinya di lantai bawah agar melihat menara legonya membuatku yakin bahwa bakat Jihoon memang seputar dengan seni.

"Jagi, kau keberatan jika aku memasukan Jihoon ke tempat les musik? Bermain piano mungkin?" tanyaku. Jimin terkejut mendapati pertanyaanku.

"Tidakkah ia masih terlalu kecil?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksa. Besok jika Jihoon merengek mau pulang aku akan membawanya pulang dan tidak akan menyuruhnya masuk les lagi. Bolehkah?"

Jimin menghela napas dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Aku tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi _chubby_ istriku gemas.

* * *

Besoknya aku membawa Jimin dan Jihoon ke kantorku. Rencananya aku akan mencari tempat les musik yang bagus sepulang kerja. Kebetulan hari ini Namjoon juga membawa anaknya, Kim Chungha sehingga Jihoon ada teman bermain.

" _Uncle_ Nam!" seru Jihoon saat sudah sampai lantai kerjaku. Kaki mungilnya yang terbalut _sneakers_ putih bercorak bunga berlari sambil merentangkan tangan menuju Namjoon.

Namjoon adalah orang kedua setelah Jungkook yang begitu akrab dengan Jihoon. Bahkan Taehyung kalah dan berada dalam peringkat ketiga.

Namjoon segera menggendong anakku dan mengusak hidungnya ke pipi gembil Jihoon, "Hai, Ji,"

Jimin tersenyum sebelum bertanya, "mana Chungha, Namjoon- _Oppa_?"

"Dia sedang memakan apel di ruanganku,"

"Apel? Boleh aku minta, _uncle_ Nam?"

" _Sure_ , _sweetheart_ ,"

Dan Jihoon segera loncat dari pelukan Namjoon dan segera membuka pintu ruangan kerja milik Namjoon.

Kami bertiga serentek geleng kepala. Aku yang teringat akan sesuatu langsung menepukkan tanganku.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , apa kau tahu tempat les musik yang bagus di sekitar sini?"

" _Wae_? Apa Uji mau les?"

Ya, Uji adalah panggilan dari Chungha. Kim Chungha adalah gadis yang pintar—mungkin setara dengan Jihoon?—Uji singkatan dari _Uri Jihoonie_. Terkadang Namjoon ikut-ikutan memanggil anakku dengan sebutan itu.

"Ya, mungkin bermain piano,"

Butuh berapa saat untuk Namjoon berpikir sebelum berbicara, "ah! Tak jauh dari tempat les Chungha ada tempat les musik. Kau bisa mendaftarkannya di sana, _Hyung_ ,"

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Chungha juga les?"

Namjoon tertawa, "ya, Chungha belakangan ini suka menari saat Jin menyalakan lagu apa pun. Kata Jin mungkin ini adalah _passion_ Chungha jadi kucoba saja masukan ia. _Well_ , ternyata lumayan ada perkembangan,"

Aku dan Jimin sontak mengangguk. Pada akhirnya aku menyetujui memasukan Jihoon ke tempat les tersebut.

* * *

Ini adalah pesta ulang tahun kantor keluarga Min. Kami mengadakan acara besar-besaran dan mengundang begitu banyak orang. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal setengah dari orang yang ada di ruangan ini—karena setengahnya adalah teman bisnis keluarga Jungkook.

Aku tengah mengobrol dengan rekan bisnisku yang baru saja kembali dari Jepang. Kabarnya sang istri ingin melahirkan di Negara kelahirannya sendiri jadilah rekan bisnisku ini sempat tinggal di Jepang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yoongi- _ssi_?"

"Aku baik, Youngwoon- _ssi_. Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?"

"Baik. Ah, berapa umur anakmu? Anakku berumur lima tahun,"

"Seumuran kalau begitu. Anakku juga berumur lima tahun," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Wah, mungkin anak kita bisa bermain bersama. Anakku terlalu lengket dengan Ibunya sehingga lebih sering menggunakan bahasa Jepang daripada Korea. Itu cukup menyulitkan," ia tertawa.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Kwon Youngwoon memang orang yang enak diajak bicara.

"Ke mana Nyonya Min, Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan Jimin tengah mengambil pudding stoberi kesukaan Jihoon di seberang sana.

"Tengah mengambil pudding untuk anak kami. Yang bersurai _pink_ ,"

"Ah, cantik. Kau beruntung," guraunya dan aku tertawa pelan.

"Nyonya Kwon sendiri?" tanyaku.

Ia mengarahkan dagunya ke kanan, "tengah berbicara dengan kawan lamanya," manikku membulat kala melihat Jungkook tengah berbicara dengan Nyonya Kwon. Ah. Jadi mereka kawan lama? Dunia begitu sempit.

Manikku tanpa sadar mencari sosok mungil dengan rambut hitam. Ya, Jihoon. Aku tersenyum begitu melihat Jihoon tengah memakan buah dengan tenang. Anakku pintar. Ia tidak akan mengikuti orang asing dan ia tidak akan menangis karena tidak adanya aku atau Jimin di sekitarnya. Maka itu aku sedikit lega membawanya ke pesta.

Dahiku mengernyit kala melihat sesosok anak lelaki mendekati Jihoon-ku. Jihoon menoleh dan menghentikan aktivitasnya memakan buah. Ia berkedip bingung karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

Bola mataku hampir jatuh saat melihat bagaimana sang anak lelaki asing itu menempelkan bibirnya pada anakku. Anak itu mencium Jihoon!

"Hoshi- _kun_!" suara itu berbarengan dengan langkah kakiku yang segera menuju Jihoon. Aku bahkan menabrak beberapa orang agar cepat sampai ke tempat anakku.

Jimin langsung menggendong Jihoon. Maniknya membulat kaget. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang terkejut. Aku memandang cukup sengit bocah asing itu. Matanya begitu sipit dan pipinya sangat gembil. Tanpa sadar seorang wanita menghampiri kami.

"Maafkan anakku! Hoshi- _kun_! _Nani wo shita_ (Kamu sedang apa)?!" aku dan Jimin saling memandang.

Bocah itu hanya memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih, " _gomen_ , Mama. _Kawaii dakara, watashi wa.._ (Maaf, Mama. Karena dia lucu aku..)," aku dan Jimin sama-sama mengernyitkan dahi karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan bocah itu.

Youngwoon- _ssi_ menghampiri kami. Aku membungkuk karena sadar aku sudah berlaku tak sopan karena sudah meninggalkannya tadi, "ah, maafkan saya, Youngwoon- _ssi_ ,"

"Ah, tidak! Saya yang harusnya minta maaf! Ini adalah istri dan anak saya," ucap Tuang Kwon membuat mulutku menganga.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Kwon Momo dan ini Kwon Soonyoung atau Hoshi,"

"Ini istri dan anakku, ini Min Jimin dan Min Jihoon," jelasku. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Namun, ia masih merengkuh Jihoon protektif. Mungkin masih syok karena melihat putri kami dicium orang asing.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , ayo minta maaf," ucap Tuan Kwon dan anak itu langsung menarik kecil sepatu Jihoon.

"Maaf, ya. Kamu lucu sekali seperti kue _mochi_ ," ucap polos bocah itu dengan senyumannya.

Aku menghela napas maklum. Jimin juga sepertinya sudah mendapat kembali kesadarannya. Jihoon? Ia menatapku dan Jimin bingung karena tiba-tiba bersikap protektif.

Oh, kau saja yang tidak paham Min Jihoon. Bibirmu sudah tidak perawan karena sudah dicium bocah asing!

Jimin menurunkan Jihoon dan bocah yang bernama Soonyoung itu langsung menganggeng tangan anakku. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Lancang sekali anak itu!

"Namamu Jihoon? Manis sekali. Aku Soonyoung, panggil Hoshi juga boleh,"

"Oci?"

"Bukan! Namaku Hoshi!"

"Oji?"

"Ish. Ya sudah panggil Soonyoung saja,"

"Unyong?"

"Bukan! Soon-Young!"

"Namamu susah sekali!"

Kami berempat tergelak mendengar percakapan lucu ini. Seketika rasa kesalku pada bocah sipit ini lenyap.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, deh. Mau makan pudding?"

Dan anakku mengangguk semangat.

Baru beberapa langkah empat pasang mata kembali membulat karena aksi cium bibir itu kembali berlangsung. Kali ini Jihoon yang mencium Soonyoung!

".. _well_. Sepertinya kita akan jadi keluarga?"

Aku dan Jimin hanya bisa tertawa.

* * *

Aku mungkin bukan cinta pertamamu, tetapi aku cinta terakhirmu.

Mari mulai kehidupan kita. Mari rombak kesedihan yang pernah kita alami dulu. Mari bahagia bersama.

Cerita ini, hanya ada aku, kau, dan anak kita.

Min Jimin. Aku sangat mencintaimu.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N (cukup panjang karena aku curhat wkwk jadi yang ga kuat _skip_ aja): ..hum, hai?

Udah berapa lama ff ini terlantar? Wkwk maaf ya aku sibuk bikin _fakechat_ sih yang suka memanjakan diri lewat imejin silakan mampir ke wattpadku _rilakkumamon_! Bisa ditengok ff _fakechat_ -ku mwehehe.

Sebetulnya awal ff ini mau dengan sudut pandang Jimin. Tapi, Jimin udah banyak porsinya di _chap_ lalu jadi kupikir pake sudut pandang Yoongi aja biar yahut. Lagian dia kedapetan POV di _chap_ lalu dikit banget wkwk emang sih Yoongi OOC banget di sini tapi siapa yang tau? Cowo keras dan _tsundere_ juga kalo udah berkeluarga pasti beda #sotoy #pembelaan

Maaf ya sekali lagi kalo _chap_ spesial YoonMin-nya lama #nangispilu dengan adanya _chap_ ini, FF _genre_ drama ini selesai! #tebarkonfeti

Aku baru buka _review_ dan kaget _**ChiminsCake**_ neror(?) aku wkwk maapin aku ya :( ini YunMin buat kamu! #cipok

Buat _next_ ff projek aku udah gembar gembor mau _post_ _genre_ sci-fi kan? Sepertinya ga jadi hehe. Sepertinya _genre fantasy_ duluan kwkw hanya _twoshoot_ kok. Ga OS ga LS. Kapok euy bikin LS nanti terlantar kaya ini wkwk

Dan oh, bagi kalian yang suka banget sama Mz Yungih aka Suga silakan add OA SUGA BASE ( vmk4501d)! Di situ aku suka _post fakechat_ dan imejin/ff sih mwehehe tapi sayang yah bukan YoonMin tapi Yoongi x Y/N :3

Btw, aku bikin projek ff sendiri tapi aku juga yang mau ngelanggar. Bikin projek ff sebenernya nantang diriku sendiri sih supaya bisa bikin ff di berbagai _genre. Out of box-_ lah. Tapi nyatanya susah. Jari sama otak udah nyaman di _humor_

Panjang ya? Kan udah dibilang sembari curhat wkwk

Oke, _last_.

ADA YANG MAU NONTON KONSER BTS?! ASDFGHJKL! AYOK KITA NONTON BARENG

Aku lagi ghalaw mau beli _light stick_ apa engga wkwk terus _katanya_ harga tiket paling murah 1,5jt. Hm. Aku kuat kok.

Baiklah, cukup. Kasian kalian—yang masih _scroll_ —buat baca curhatanku wkwk

Babay! Salam korban jidat syucih Mz Yungih di konser WINGS Seoul kemaren + korban rambut _pink_ Jimin di Not Today.


End file.
